<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Among Titans (Rogue Titan x OFC) by Encosy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092207">Lost Among Titans (Rogue Titan x OFC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encosy/pseuds/Encosy'>Encosy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or rather: hopefully a somewhat exciting adventure story), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a whole lot of hidden hints and clues along the way, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on Season 1, Canon-Typical Despair, Canon-Typical Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, G/T, German nature descriptions, Giant/Tiny, Hope vs. Despair, Human/Titan Relationships, Macro/Micro, Nature Lover, Nothing but relationship buildup, OFC is fierce and very sceptical, Other, POV Original Female Character, Plot Twists, Reason vs. Instinct, Red Herrings, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Survival, Suspense, Thriller, Titan Eren Yeager, Wilderness Survival, and even more eventual fluff, prepare for lots of struggle and pain, very slow build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encosy/pseuds/Encosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission gone wrong, the protagonist finds herself running for her life in titan-territory. As a new type of titan appears, she is yet unaware of its role for her survival, and what their acquaintance might entail.</p><p>In this AU the Rogue Titan is first sighted outside Wall Rose with a newly introduced character as protagonist. The relationship to this deviant titan plays a central role in whether or not to survive and make it back to the Walls. </p><p>Or in other words: A love declaration to the Rogue titan - His fierce, lovely and terrifying sides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rogue Titan / Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloo there!:)<br/>Basically, this is a multi-arch adventure/ survival story with focus on suspense and relationship buildup between the protagonist and Eren's Titan, a.k.a. the Rogue Titan. The first story-arch will be rather action-loaded compared to the main plot but in it's whole, there'll be quite everything from deep despair to pure bliss.</p><p>As an AU, it includes changes to the original storyline, new landscapes in Wall Maria as well as the new protagonist. The Rogue Titan, too, is not exactly canon, but rather a personal interpretation of him. I'll be dropping a lot of more or less obvious hints along the way, so feel free to share your thoughts and suspicions :)</p><p>To give you a brief image about the protagonist: She is a bit smaller than average (something like 1,60 m) with light-brown eyes and dark hair. She's the newest member to the special operation's squad, currently aged end-20s like many of the old scouts. Her name is not yet mentioned, but will be revealed at some point in the story. Hope it's not too confusing.</p><p>Rated 'Mature' for canon-typical dark and rough elements. However, there'll be a lot of rewarding parts as well!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The only thing we're allowed to believe is that we won't regret the choice we made.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Fanart by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/erisiar">Erisiar</a> on dA. Thanks so much for making dreams come true ♥</p><p>(watch in full screen brightness for mesmerizing light effects!)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Year 850. Ever since the breach, the main task of the Scout’s regiment is to establish supply stations inside the titan-infested Wall Maria and to gather any information about the ever-fearsome titans. The preparations for the 56th expedition were not yet completed as an urgent and disconcerting information was passed to the Survey Corps. Garrison soldiers of Wall Rose had spotted clouds of rising steam in the distance – a phenomenon well known from the death of titans. To investigate their miraculous cause of death, the special operations squad was immediately sent out to the outskirts of Wall Maria. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, soon enough they found themselves overwhelmed by an unexpectedly high number of titans. As the last survivor, she needs to make a run for it.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>„Damn it...!!“ she hissed silently.</p><p>She felt her heartbeat knocking hard against her chest, pounding in her throat as if trying to escape. Her mouth was dry as sand from the heavy panting, contrastingly oddly to the sweat that soaked every wrinkle of her body. Her legs cried in heated pain as if they were about to combust every moment.</p><p>If there was one thing for sure, then that she couldn’t take this much longer.</p><p>Gritting her teeth in anger, she brushed a strand of sticky hair out of vision. She had lost orientation long ago, as it was her first expedition in this region. Even so she had no choice but running on and on in hope to find any kind of shelter that would ensure her survival for the day. Or at least for the next hour.</p><p>A tree to her right got smashed under a massive limb, tearing her out of thoughts. With the falling branches cutting her way, she was forced to spin around on her heels. Only by a small margin, she escaped a second blow, forcing her way through boughs and bramble and enduring their hundred little pricks and scratches.</p><p>Her squad had clearly underestimated the number of titans they would encounter here. But strictly speaking, it was all Erwin's fault. Of course, it had been necessary to send out an investigation team as soon as possible. They couldn't let slip this unique chance. But the insufficient preparation had demanded its price. The blood price, in fact.</p><p>Worst of all, she knew that this guy may not be the only one on her heels. It was a crowd of six titans that had crushed her squad. Even though her remaining comrades managed to kill four of them before being devoured, there was another of the upper class somewhere around. She had lost sight of it ever since she had entered the forest, but chances were high that it wouldn’t stop its pursuit any time soon. Moreover, this 5 m class here was surprisingly agile. Not agile enough to avoid crashing into trees, but neither its endurance nor its grotesque grin seemed to be affected by it. Ever since she ran out of gas, that bastard had managed to catch up with her, leaving her no other choice than to dump her gear. Her blades were depleted anyways during the last confrontation, so that its attachments were nothing but dead weight restraining her movements.</p><p>Three more hours. Judging the sun’s position, she had to survive three more hours to make it. Under the cover of night she would find a way back to the wall. She had to find one… somehow…</p><p>She jumped over a fallen trunk and slipped behind another large spruce as she moved on in stagger to avoid the falling wood and flesh. The only good thing about titans was their predictability and immense dumbness. Every jump of her follower ended with a face-crush in a trunk. However, she constantly risked being injured or trapped by the falling trees as well. And eventually she’d run out of breath or trip. If she wanted to make it alive, she had to find a safe place soon. A sort of trap would also suffice for the time being. Just anything to slow down her appendage and win some space. But the chances of any suitable structure were dwindling. There were no rocks, caves or crevices to be seen. Apparently, there was nothing but damned trees as far as the eye could see…</p><p>She turned her head to see the misshapen titan getting on its feet once again, fir branches tugged into the chest like a hedgehog’s spines. Yet it didn’t give a shit about them. Given their wit of a stone, it is almost a miracle that this species had even made it this far.</p><p>It would probably bring it further than her, though. Looking to the front again she found herself reaching the edge of a large glade.</p><p>“Shhiiiit!!”</p><p>Frantically, she examined her environment to decide which way to go next. It was all too clear that a wrong choice would probably be her last one. Alas, once again there was no hint of a structure that could be used. A small group of rocks lay scattered on the clearing, but it was too small to work as suitable shelter. Despite that, there was nothing else to be seen than trees and more trees - mainly beech and spruce and occasionally oak or maple. A yew tree was there as well, but there was no chance to make anything useful out of trees except for climbing them. Of course she had considered the latter already, but the lack of time wouldn't allow said option. More than that, most trees in this forest were not nearly high or strong enough to withstand larger titans, or even groups of smaller ones.</p><p>Her surveying gaze came to a sudden halt as she finally came up with an idea. It was anything but safe and she couldn’t recall any report that had tried it before. But she was given no other option. She had to try at least. Perhaps fortune was still on her side today.</p><p>Turning her head, she found the titan more stumbling than walking, obviously impeded by the wood stuck in between its joints. In a cunning and close to evil smirk she nodded to herself. Yes… it would work with toxin - or <em>taxin</em>, more precisely. If they possessed a blood system, surely they had a nervous system, too.</p><p>“HEE DUMBASS!! Come and get me!”</p><p>She gathered her remaining strength for a last leap towards the yew. Finally, this would be the last jump of her froggy persecutor.</p><p>Just as she reached the centre of the clearing however, she stopped dead in her track.</p><p>There was a movement in the woods in front of her. In foreboding, she watched the canopies shaking and breaking to the sides as heavy footsteps drew closer and stepped into the clearing. Out of all the damned dumbasses in this world it was the 14 m bastard with short, brown hair and a malformed nose - the very one that had devoured her comrades. Unlike most titans that showed more or less screwed grimaces, the facial expression of this one was blank, close to being concerned. Its dark and dull eyes now focused on her without any further movement, as if going as far as to evaluate its options. Undoubtedly, this one was an abnormal of some sort. Normal titans wouldn’t have changed their direction to cut her off. And if that was not enough, the smaller lad behind her had made its way to the clearing’s edge by now as well - grinning as always.</p><p>She turned her head from one titan to the other, eyes glinting in hatred. Hard to say which one was more dangerous, the massive or the quick? In any case, she had far too few advantages for her liking. Now that she thought about it, standing cornered in the middle of an open clearing without any gear or weapons, she had no advantage at all. If her chances to survive were small so far, now they went infinitesimal. And yet, she’d do everything in her power to make their time as miserable as possible. It was the least she owed them.</p><p>“You're going to regret this, bastards!!! GYAAAA!!”</p><p>She flexed her legs to run once more, but before she could do the first step the abnormal answered with a deafening bellow of its own, forcing her to plug her ears as her mind went blurry for a moment. More than that, just as she was about to take off the hands, a second, even more incisive shriek racked her eardrums. This one was much higher pitched and came from a different direction. It almost seemed as if that bastard had called for reinforcement.</p><p>A rush of heat shot up her neck in both hatred and distress. If there was one thing worse than a witless titan, it was a witted one.</p><p>The froggy Titan flexed its legs for another jump when she felt a heavy step on the other side. In the fraction of a second, she considered the few options she had left, then leaped towards the big guy. It was already bending over, the arm extending in its reach for her. Instead of making a successful grab however, its arm crashed into the jump of the smaller one, the impact causing both to topple backwards.</p><p>With a quick leap to the side she escaped the fall of their massive bodies, then clenched her fists in anticipation for the yew tree to settle it.</p><p>… but it seemed like fortune was not on her side today.</p><p>She watched the bodies falling in unison but missing the doom of a venomous embrace as they crushed another fir instead, their thunderous fall feeling like a nail in her coffin.</p><p>The grinning titan recovered fairly quick but struggled to disentangle itself from the abnormal’s hug. Minus another thought, she used the occasion to make a run for it. Cursing at the little time she was given, she rushed for a large oak on the clearing’s edge, seeing no other option at the moment. When given enough space to grow, they tend to develop expanded many stages of branches, so that climbing this one was relatively easy despite her battered condition. And yet, she was not quick enough.</p><p>Approaching footfalls alarmed her to gain height quickly before a sudden force tugged her backwards. Only marginally, she managed to cling to the next branch to avoid being pulled off the tree, the clasp of her cloak pressing into her throat with almost incisive strength. For long, painful seconds she clung on with bated breath, until the tie finally ripped off. Like a lizard that had sacrificed its tail, she then hastily reached for the next branch to secure herself from the next strike. Only as she deemed herself high enough did she dare to look back again, panting and coughing from the near-strangulation.</p><p>In relief, she watched how the branches broke under the pull of the 5 m class. With starving eyes still focused on her, it scratched the bark some more times before eventually giving up the pitiful attempt to climb. Apparently, they had a crumb of a brain after all.</p><p>She watched in a disparaging glare as it suddenly stopped staring at her and looked down at the trunk instead. Then it took some steps backward.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. What is it intending to…?</em>
</p><p>“HEY!!! Don’t you dare---!!”</p><p>She clung to a nearby branch as the oak was bashed by the titan's face. However, despite a few scratches of the bark it wasn’t damaged too much. She sneered.</p><p>“Foolish little idiot! Your airhead really isn’t good for anything! Guess you’d better look to gain some more hei--!”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. How could she forget about that.</em>
</p><p>Her faced flushed upon realization. With nerves swirling in foreboding, she checked the broken fir only to see that there was nothing but scattered wood in a large cavity. Slowly turning to the side, she then noticed a giant shadow crouching next to the oak, blank eyes levelled on her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“SSSHHHIITT!!”</p><p>The world trembled as the oak was shaken by the abnormal’s arm, forcing her to refocus all her strength onto holding tight. Looking down, she saw the tiny bastard still lurking at the trunk with eyes ever fixated on its object of desire. But worse was the shadow that started to move in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she found her apprehension confirmed. The abnormal was already reaching for her with its other hand.</p><p>None of her choices would lead to a glorious future. Not even to a glorious death. As things seemed to be, it was either being picked like an apple or falling into the wide arms of little ugly…</p><p>She sighed in surrender. With eyes now shut, she tried to compose herself and accept to follow her comrades to the heavens. If there was one thing for certain, then it was her stubbornness. Not even in death would she grant these bastards the satisfaction to hear her scream or see her despair. She did all she could, but if fortune was a bitch, so be it.</p><p>Dooming heat went through her skin as her shoulders were entrapped in soulless flesh. The trembling then stopped as she found herself hoisted to the air.</p><p>Odd, isn’t it? One would think that she’d spend her last breaths thinking about people she loved, regrets she made or moments of her childhood that were long forgotten. That’s how she’d always imagined it. But in this very moment, all she could think about were her sore legs, her lacerated arms and the countless bruises that pled for deliverance. She couldn’t help but think that once she was dead, at least her exhausted body would stop crying for rest. Still, she tried to listen to which secrets her heart might reveal in these last moments. But no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing to be found... All there was, was her heart’s rhythmic beating.</p><p>She was surprised on how calm she was, given her situation. Of course, she was still pumped with adrenaline and far from relaxed, but the never-ending run had been somewhat worse. However, now that she listened closely, she noticed that the beat changed... Not necessarily quicker, but louder. Increasingly louder. It’s shape too changed a bit, the vague outlines of the thuds growing in precision until it almost reminded her to…</p><p>...footfalls?</p><p>In wonder, she allowed herself to open her eyes again, but all she found was the rib-like pattern of a palate. Until now, she hadn’t even noticed that her body was turned into horizontal position, but now she was undoubtedly looking at the inner side of a titanic mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Well... at least that explained the abnormally loud heartbeat, even though it wasn't her own.</em>
</p><p>She shut her eyes again, though this time she couldn’t help but force it as a squint. Then she waited for the giant teeth to take off her chest. At least it would be quick. And it would be the only and last time she had to experience such humiliation.</p><p><br/>
Bones cracked and splintered. Then she was released from the pull of gravity.</p><p>Her heart jumped and nerves rippled upon the unexpected lightness. Bright light then stirred her eyes, making her marvel on how quickly death had guided her to heaven’s door. She couldn’t feel the extraordinary pain she had expected, but perhaps her mind had suppressed it for now and it would hit her soon enough. She then opened her eyes in anticipation, hoping to see the other world, old family members or perhaps even the goddesses themselves.</p><p>But all she found were the blurry colour of skin rushing skywards.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was---?</em>
</p><p>All the air was forced out of her lungs as she made acquaintance with the unforgiving Earth. Her world trembled by an impact stronger than any pain she had experienced before. It made the excruciating moments feel like an eternity until she finally found the strength to catch her breath again. Compared to now, the soreness of her legs was like a walk in a meadow. Oh, how she wished them back…</p><p>Panting in a gurgled breath, she tried to move her head, but was quick to find that it wouldn’t obey. Obviously out of any options, she then looked up to the sky instead. The clouds seemed to shake and double themselves as everything turned in utter confusion. They were circled by two dark shapes, or perhaps three or four as well. Though the outlines were blurry, she could tell it was ravens. Or vultures? Flying things, for sure. But it didn’t really matter, actually. Their movements were only more confusing.</p><p>She swallowed as she indulged in the brilliant blue. All she had wished for was to make it until nightfall, but judging the bright sky, it was still a long way to go until then. Too long for her to make it...</p><p>It was then, that the remnants of her wits tried to tell her something. Wasn’t… she supposed to be dead by now? She tried to follow the line of thought, but it was distant and unreachable, dancing mockingly like a leaf in a whirlwind. Every time she tried to grasp an idea it would wind itself out like a fish. The mere attempt was futile.</p><p>Still, the distant thought reminded her that there was more to it.. Something… Something was going on out there. She listened closely, but failed to hear anything, the ears numb as if stuffed with cotton. But there were tremors somewhere around. According to their intensity they could almost be considered as trampling.</p><p>After another unsuccessful attempt to turn her head, she tried to lift her arms and legs instead, but they didn’t even twitch. Her body had finally surrendered.</p><p>Finding herself crippled to the core, she was obviously out of any options. She was utterly immobilized, and her senses refused to work as well. All she could perceive was pain and the longing of her body and mind for the numbing embrace of sleep. Their argument was far too persuasive to resist the temptation. It was.. so simple... All she had to do.. was to shut..  her… eyes….</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Softness embraced her like an old friend as she drifted off into unknown distances. A welcoming numbness eased her pain to a dull throbbing until it was almost neglectable. Finally, after all the struggle of the day she could grant her frame its well-deserved rest.</p><p>Unfortunately, it wouldn’t last forever.</p><p>She was wakened abruptly by a cruel pain that seemed to rip her eardrums. The deafening growl just reassured her ears of their regained functionality – one that she would have been glad without for the moment. Then, without another warning, a massive weight shattered the Earth to her left, its impact shaking her as if nothing less than a bear was trying to wake her with rude paws. It took her some seconds to collect her thoughts, but eventually she managed to open her eyes again. It was impossible to tell how long she’d passed out, but with the sky still bright, it couldn’t be more than a couple of minutes.</p><p>With all the force left in her wracked limbs, she tried to lift her head once more, eyes widening a bit in surprise as it worked this time. Or at least, to some extent. In the corner of her eyes she perceived the 14 m titan standing right in front of her and looking down.</p><p>She blinked, unsure if she was seeing clear already. Its eyes were looking down… at something to her left...</p><p>Puzzled, she intended to turn her head, but in the same instant her attention was caught by a huge shadow rising to her right – the shadow of a massive forearm, as it turned out. It seemed larger than any limb she had seen before, but that might be due to her unusual perspective - or due to its quite intimidating appearance, now that it drew closer to her in its rise and veiled her in darkness.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as the limb rushed down without warning, barely giving her the chance to even squint her eyes at her approaching end. What followed was an impact that would have sufficed to ground her to dust.</p><p>But she was still alive. The impact hat hit the ground right next to her.</p><p>She stared in perplexity.</p><p>
  <em>How... could it have missed her? She was still lying on the ground, unable to achieve the slightest of a move. But she could see it. She could feel its heat. It must be real… right?</em>
</p><p>The forearm’s muscle suddenly tensed and rose skyward, but with the hand staying on the ground this time, the fingers pulling together to gain traction of the ground. Her gaze followed the tower of flesh up to the elbow, realizing now that the upper arm was hovering right above her. Following it further to her left, she found it attached to the body of another titan. It lay next to her, obviously trying to lift its chest with said arm.</p><p>She couldn't help but gawk in perplexity.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>This titan was huge, certainly another one of the upper size limit. But it was deviant in many ways. Though most parts of its face remained hidden by long curtains of blackish hair, she could tell that its jaw lacked lips, displaying a serrated line rows of unsavoury large teeth. It also seemed somewhat more muscular than any titan she had seen before. But more than that... it breathed. Deep, rattling puffs of steam escaped its nostrils and the gaps of its jaw, implying that this one's body temperature ran even higher than usual. As far as she knew they didn’t need to breathe, even though they possessed lungs to roar in their retarded language. But then again, she’d been probably too busy killing them than to pay attention.</p><p>However, it wasn’t even the weirdness of these features that made her mouth gape open. Most bewildering was that to see that its attention was definitely fixed on the abnormal at its front. Not at her. This must be yet another abnormal. An.. abnormal abnormal…?</p><p>She could have stared in dumbfoundedness for an eternity, but eventually was dragged from her thoughts as the standing abnormal made a move. A hell of a move, in fact. The earth shook yet again as it lunged forward, but then pounced its massive stature onto the titan to her side. Their arms entangled with each other in a fierce embrace as the lying titan found its head slammed back to the ground again, their impact strong enough to whirl up a blinding cloud of dust.</p><p>If there was one thing for sure, then that she had chosen the very worst place to stay. Mustering all her will, she managed to roll to the side and slowly get back on her feet. Half-limping, half-crawling, she tried to gain as much distance as possible from the brawl of the colossuses. It was a near miracle that she didn’t find herself crushed by any of the outlashing limbs as she eventually reached the treeline to collapse behind a trunk, panting heavily in panic.</p><p>
  <em>Did the abnormal just go for the other titan instead of her? What the hell was going on here?!</em>
</p><p>A faint voice pleaded to use the occasion and make a run for it, but she couldn’t help but stare at the scenario. Both of the equally sized abnormals had managed to get up on their feet again. And they were indeed fighting another. The lipless titan gave a gurgled growl, then darted forward. Its greedy hand wrapped around its opponent’s face before the skinless jaw rushed forward and found its way to the esophagus.</p><p>Her mind was scrambled in both satisfaction and revulsion as the glade was tainted in crimson rain, but above all it was unbelieving amazement. This lipless titan was indeed ignoring her. All the time it would turn its back, as if all its hunger was focused on the other titan. It was probably a 14 or 15 m class as well, but it was hard to say exactly as it stood slightly hunched. At first, it almost reminded of a combat stance, but the amount of wounds indicated that more likely it was due to its rather maltreated state. Deep, crimson cuts crossed the whole of its shoulders and back, showing several traces of torn muscle. It almost looked as if lumps of flesh had been bitten out. Most striking however was its left forearm.</p><p>It was... missing completely.</p><p>Crimson fluid dripped out of the wound in a viscous trickle, the sight tensing her stomach in repugnance. Yet, the nausea was insignificant compared to her dismay. In all her years it was thought impossible to see a titan wounded, as they tended to regenerate oh so awfully quickly. And yet there it was, a gaping wound with no skin nor steam that would indicate any healing processes.</p><p>So it <em>was</em> possible to wear down a titan.</p><p> </p><p>In a heavy thud, the abnormal fell backwards to the Earth, clouds of steam emerging from its face and throat. Silence then filled the clearing as the attacker simply stood. Instead of going for the kill, it remained standing and swaying, its gaze clearly fixated on its opponent but otherwise not intending another move.</p><p>Only then it struck her. Of course. It didn’t know of the weak point. As long as they regenerated, they would be driven to fight into eternity.</p><p>If she ever cared about a Titan's fate, one could have said that it was almost pitiful.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, it was hard to imagine that all these injuries were caused by only the two titans that had pursued her. More likely, it had been busy with even more fights beforehand. She wondered how many titans it had fought already. Perhaps the regenerative capacities had faded with time. It was the only explanation.</p><p>A large movement on the other side caught her attention. Turning her head just in time, she noticed her froggy persecutor still alive and kickin, now leaping forward onto the leg of the wounded one and driving its grinning teeth deep into the calf. A high-pitched shriek then racked her ears, one that was conspicuously similar to the one she had heard before. In a single, surprisingly swift movement, the smaller titan was kicked into a nearby spruce, followed by a wild roar of the lipless one as its hair lifted on the scalp.</p><p>
  <em>What the - A roar of… rage? Was her mind playing tricks of her?</em>
</p><p>With two large steps it closed in to the perished tree, then lifted its foot to bring it down fiercely on the comparative dwarf. With more scornful growls it continued stomping on its victim’s torso and head, ripping apart flesh and bones and staining the ground in sizzling pools of red.</p><p>She found her mind aching in denial, but there was no doubt the longer she observed it. This creature… it was hard to even consider it a titan. It was like an atrocious manifestation of humanity’s anger. A brutal beast with bloodlust for its own brethren.</p><p>It was magnificent in a maleficent way.</p><p>She found herself absorbed by the scenery, unable to avert her gaze from the behemoth and its raucous stampede. Even after hitting the vital point sooner or later, it didn’t show any sign on cutting short its rampage.</p><p>In the end, it was too distracted to even notice the regenerated upper class approaching from behind.</p><p>Stern-face leaped forward in a heavy thrust, too sudden for the raging titan to look up from it's frenzy. Just as it turned its head, the tackle met its aim, causing it to topple forward.</p><p>Her heart sunk as the lipless titan stumbled right into the yew, a thick yew branch cleaving its way into the titan’s waist where there were no ribs to hinder its advance, followed by a second one. Even though this titan was huge and seemed to be extraordinarily powerful, there was no way that it could deal with both the injuries and the lethal poison.</p><p>The titan barely caught its fall with one foot but then didn’t move any further. It froze completely, crippled by either shock or the poison itself as its breaths stopped to fill the silence. Even with the eyes remaining hidden under the curtains of hair, she could imagine how they shut close in surrender…</p><p><br/>
Just as she expected the titan to collapse, it threw its head up in a cavernous roar. With a quick blow of the forearm it cut the branches to free itself from the tree’s hold, then turned and gifted its foe with a shoulder ram to force it to the ground once more. This time it didn’t hesitate in its pursuit, its steps determined but reeling as well.</p><p>The wounded titan stepped over the laying body before it had time to get up again, then threw itself onto its chest, nailing its arms down to the ground with the weight of its knees to trap and immobilize it entirely. It would have been easy to say that the titan had the situation under its full control. That every single action was deliberate, like the result of years of practice. A closer look however revealed a different image. It was written in the deep, choked grumble, the slightly hanging neck and the way it had plumped down onto the abnormal, as if its knees had buckled under their own weight. This titan was not utterly superior, no matter the additional strength of and rage. In the end, it too had its limits. And it was about to cross them at any moment.</p><p>One more time it roared, and this time right into the other's face, coating it in bloodied spit. Then, it waited. For several, long moments it only stared into the deadpan face without another move. She almost expected the titan to collapse as the lipless skin tightened and contorted to a grimace of utter strain, its breaths raspy and chopped. Slowly but gradually, it finally lifted its remaining right hand to wrap it around its victim’s throat, the decelerated movement witnessing the beginning effect of the taxines.</p><p>Or at least, that’s what she thought.</p><p>Steam started to emerge from the wounded body as the remaining arm flexed until it seemed to be bursting every instant. Then, another wild roar escaped its fiery throat, fanned by strain and rage and interrupted only by the loud cracks of bones, first of the neck’s spine and then of the enwrapping fingers themselves. Finally, the throat ripped apart in a fountain of boiling blood.</p><p>She ducked instinctively as the giant head was tossed into a stand of spruces right next to her. But her surprise came nowhere close to what then followed.</p><p>With seemingly no effort the titan lifted the palm of its hand and finished off the weak point of the lying corpse. Almost nonchalantly, as if it was its daily damned office.</p><p>
  <em>This titan-- it… knew of the weak point. It… it was.. intelligent!! But why… why then did it not finish them off earlier when it had the chance? It didn't make any sense!</em>
</p><p>All she could hear now was a deep and exhausted breath. Strains of saliva dropped behind the curtain of hair that had fallen forward in a crooked posture. Dark blood hemmed out of the countless wounds of its torso and limbs, surpassed only by thin but perpetual stream that poured out of the left arm’s open joint and watered the grass beneath in a pool of red.</p><p>Still sitting on the now evaporating, headless body, the titan slowly examined its fingers, then tried to straighten its spine. Halfway up however, it halted abruptly as it noticed the two spikes that were blocking the movement. It almost looked surprised to see them there, still piercing through the whole of its abdomen.</p><p>Using its the remaining arm and teeth, the titan grabbed the thick end of one branch and started to pull, giving strange, squeaking noises as waves of blood poured out in the process. Its colour had turned to deep purple.</p><p>It was about half way out as the body started to quiver. She could even watch how the shaking intensified with every meter that the branch was pulled, slowly as if without any hurry. Perhaps it was the friction that set free the yew’s taxines above all. Against every anticipation, her plan had worked, even though the pleasure in it failed to appear somehow.</p><p>Eventually, the titan managed to pull out the whole branch despite the shaking. Dropping it down into its lap, it then stared it down as if it had never seen a branch before. For several more moments it did nothing but stare, forcing its breath as the whole body quivered. Finally, after what seemed like hours passing, its gaze lowered to peer to the second, smaller branch that remained stuck in the abdomen.</p><p>The titan's eyes widened imperceptibly, and she could have sworn to see a short moment of realization. Then the eyelids sunk shut as the gargantuan body fell backwards to the ground.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The heavy quake wakened her from her spell.</p><p>She… was still alive. It seemed impossible that there was even the slightest chance of surviving all these titans. One bigger than the other. One stronger than the other. And all of that without any gear and weapons.</p><p>And yet, there she was.</p><p>Perhaps fortune wasn’t a bitch after all.</p><p>For the first time since what felt like hours, she got onto her shaky feet. Her body was still affected by uncountable bruises and her head and neck wouldn’t stop aching any time soon, but miraculously, it seemed as though nothing was broken so far. Undoubtedly, this was her best chance to escape. Perhaps her only one, in fact.</p><p>Looking up, she noticed that the sky was starting to darken slowly. If she could find shelter to pass the next two hours, there was still a chance of surviving this day. She then took a closer look to investigate her environment in full. The idyllic clearing she had entered was now a shattered battlefield. All the trees in a wide area were broken, twisted or knocked to the ground – firs, beech and oaks all the same. The yew was tilted to one side but otherwise still standing, though half of its branches were knocked down or missing… The side that had collided with the wounded titan.</p><p>She tried to suppress it, but in the end couldn’t help but peek at the lying body. It was still trembling. Probably the last surge of its nerves before eventual surrender. Hopefully, it would soon find its end. Hopefully, the venom would work.</p><p>She turned her back, not noticing an unintentional sigh. There was something that pulled at her, though she couldn’t quite put the finger on it. This titan, though it was a killing machine like all the rest, almost seemed to have a sort of character. Its fury and doggedness called to mind an animal rather than a soulless, moving corpse. A beast, but still a creature with limited emotion and instinct.</p><p>One after the other, she stepped into the treeline as her thoughts grew dull and gloomy. But soon enough she was forced to halt and plug her ears by a sudden shriek, her eyes widening in bewilderment.</p><p>
  <em>Was that… a cry of… pain?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>She turned her gaze back to the glade.</p><p>
  <em>Bollocks! No one has ever heard of a titan that showed perception. They used to give a shit on how much damage was caused.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>She shook her head in an attempt to clear her scrambled mind. What was the matter? It was a titan, after all. It would be on top of her by now if it only had the strength to do so. Even though she couldn't see it giving her as much as a glance in all the time that had passed, the possibility remained that it had indeed noticed her presence. Hell, it was the only explanation that seemed to make sense about this thing, right? It must have been fighting to claim the morsel for itself. In the end, it wouldn’t be any different to all the others. But then again, why would it not keep track of her? If anything, she could have slipped away unnoticed the whole time.</p><p>Her head hurt in sheer agony, but the more she listened to the pressed squeals, the more they reminded her of pained whining. This concussion must have been more intense than expected.</p><p>She scrunched her face in mental revolt, but eventually her shoulders fell in surrender. With gritted teeth, she then turned around again to face the dying titan.</p><p>“Damn it…" She hissed silently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far :) there won't be as much gore from now on, but still some action in this first story arch.</p><p>I've done some research on the effect of poison on titans and couldn't find any hint on it. If there's some evidence that I've missed feel free to tell! Despite the fictive opening, I'm trying to keep this as logical and authentic as possible and I'm always open for discussions :) </p><p>Also I hope the language was halfway nice to read! Unfortunately for story-writing, I'm no native speaker. I do my best to ensure a good language quality, but the variety of formulations doesn't come natural to me yet and I often fear to mess things up. Second to creating a nice story, it's a learning process to me (Huge thanks to my Beta-Reader at this place!!).<br/>Also, it's my very first written story, so any sort of feedback is highly appreciated! :) Feel free to comment on earlier chapters as well, as I'm still working on those from time to time. </p><p>Side fact: Taxines are a group of toxic chemicals that are contained in yew trees (Their genus is called <em>Taxus</em>). Despite its largest concentration residing in the seeds, it is also stored in the needles and bark. In high dosis it can lead to tremors, pain, short respiration and heartbeat up to complete cardiac arrest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to make acquaintances! The initial staging was inspired by one of my favourite childhood movies: The Iron Giant. :) Though it won't go as easy as in that case, mind you...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trepidation crept up her spine, silent and ominous like a snake on its perch. Her guts were trying to convince her different. And they were probably right. She couldn’t dodge the thought that this might be the very worst idea she ever came up with.</p><p>With her nose cringing in disgust, she ventured past the vaporizing puddles of blood. Their stench was pestilent, worse only for their vast amount. If it wasn’t for their temporary appearance, it surely would have flooded every shaft of grass by now, turning the vigorous green into soiled crimson. The titan’s disgruntled growls were vibrating the Earth under her feet - an all too intimidating message to stay clear. But worse were the screams. She had plugged her ears to avert any serious damage, but it was far from effective. Even the softer squeaks were incisive enough to breach her walls of flesh.</p><p>She was unsure whether to be appeased or unsettled at seeing it still alive. If only it died, she could leave without another pinch of guilt. But with her ears filled with nothing but its cries, she found herself unable to turn her back. Granted, her reason was still refusing to accept that titans could possess such a thing as feelings or emotions. But once she had noticed it, it was impossible to dismiss the whining again. Now, the immense pain cut through air and soil, a forlorn plea for deliverance. Yes, it was pity that drove her action, pulling her closer with invisible strings much like a siren. But it some ways, it was also guilt. It would have been easy to dismiss the thought, as it had been its own choice to fight. But no matter the attempt to squirm out of the thought, she couldn’t help it. If it wasn’t for this creature, she would be dead by now.</p><p>She watched with a mixture of awe and uncertainty as she stepped closer to the giant’s torso. The more she approached it, the more it seemed to grow in size – an allegory for the daunting task that lay ahead. It was so huge, a mere finger of it being large enough to compete with her insignificant size. Needless to say that any movement on its part would lead to a sudden end of hers, especially in this state of delirium. Even though the body was remaining still for the moment, it was quivering like hell. The immense tension beneath the crippling shock made the flesh ripple and shift beneath the tightened skin. The menace in their loaded strength couldn’t be any more obvious.</p><p>In a wide distance that she deemed safe enough, she circled the torso to its left side where the forearm was still missing. The lower waist was out of its reach, and surely there was no need to increase the risk of this well-nigh insane venture. Careful not to step into the sizzling pool that engulfed the stub of flesh, she averted her gaze from the head for once. She had been watching it closely for any hints of its attention, but for the time being it had settled down a bit. The screams had quieted to soft wails, as if slowly but steadily loosing its strength.</p><p>Little did she know how wrong she was.</p><p>Shortly after passing the shoulder-level, a sudden outcry made her heart jump in the chest. A heavy quake followed as the titan slammed its remaining fist to the ground. Loaded with anger and despair, the power of its strike had almost thrown her off the feet. She panted. The hand lay on the body’s other side... The unexpected demonstration of its power caused her nerves to ripple, the gnawing doubts now biting as they tried to scupper her motivation. Looking back however was even worse.</p><p>Her breath hitched at the sight of the giant's head. It was now tilted to the side - her side. Even with several dark strands of hair running wildly across its face, she could see the eyes behind them being wide open and looking right at her – their dimmed colour still as stone. Its sudden yet full attention felt like a vice. With legs starting to tremble like a newborn fawn, she suddenly felt so fragile and small. And still, all she wished was to grow even smaller – miniscule or even microscopic, just anything to escape the heavy burden of its gaze.</p><p>Blood rushed down to her feet in preparation to flee, the adrenaline sharpening her senses until it almost seemed as if time passed slower. For long, torturing long moments she waited for the starting shot. On the very next move, she would run - just anything that freed her from the bonds of anxiety. Instead of moving however, the titan sent another screech through her bones – the intensity crippling for yet another time.</p><p>As she dared to look up again, the head had turned to the other side.</p><p>Did it.. not even notice her...?</p><p>In heavy chops she sought for air. She hadn’t even noticed that she had stopped breathing. But now that she listened, she could hear the signals clear as ice. All of her body wanted to quit. It would be so easy to turn on the heels and run. To simply forget about the whole of the damned idea… But then again, she was still alive. So far, it was not the titan that was her foe. It was only her fear. Something that she could fight – and defeat.</p><p> </p><p>With a last deep breath, she approached the titan’s waist, but found soon that her plan was trickier than expected. Even though it was lying flat on the ground and this should be the lowest place to climb, the waist was still as high as herself. And the incessant trembling didn’t make it any easier. She tried to take hold on to one of the gaping wounds, but immediately pulled back again in a sharp hiss. The body temperature was high enough to burn. In another approach, she tried to use some smaller scratches that hadn’t cut through the skin. It was still hot as fuck, but on the edge of the bearable.</p><p>She moaned in aggravation. She always hated climbing. And her guts wouldn’t stop hurling their reprobation.</p><p>As soon as she reached the upper edge, the full expanse of the titan's gruesome condition unfolded itself. Made of more wounds than skin, its whole torso had more similarities to a crater landscape than to a living being. Even with the most parts of adversary and own blood evaporated by now, there were still dozens of pouring pools and runlets staining the skin crimson. In the belly's centre however, the skin had turned to deep purple in a large radius, with the spike poking out of it - clear and calling.</p><p>She took one step after the other, cautious not to fall by the intense shaking of her ground. She would have spread her arms for balance, but the constant whines and squeals were too deafening to take them off. At least the tensed muscles provided a steady surface, as they were tensed to their maximum. As she reached the branch, she looked to the titan’s head again. From this perspective she couldn’t see anything but the downside of its jaw, but at least it didn’t seem to have noticed her insignificant weight. Or at least she hoped so…</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around the spike.</p><p>
  <em>So she was actually going to do this… She just hoped it wasn’t the biggest mistake of her life.</em>
</p><p>Even with this branch being the smaller of both, it was still as long as herself. She pulled hesitantly first, fixated on nothing but the titan’s movements in fear to draw its attention. But it didn’t react in any way, and neither did the branch. With the back straightened, she then started pushing with her legs. Now that she couldn’t plug her ears anymore, it was a torture of its own to feel them bursting under the cries. Oddly enough, the pain motivated her to increase her efforts, until the spike finally started to budge.</p><p>Dark, purple blood started to pour out of the wound, feeling awfully hot as it enclosed her feet and risked her to slip. But she was almost there. With a last gathering of strength, she pulled out the rest of the spike, the sudden release causing her to topple backwards.</p><p>Unexpected silence surrounded her as the whining stopped immediately. A moment of bated breath preceded a deep exhale before the head tilted to the side, the trembling now gone with the body lying completely still. She cringed as she suddenly sank into the ground by the muscles' relaxation.</p><p>For several more moments she waited, but nothing seemed to stir.</p><p>Was it.. dead?</p><p>She took the chance gather her bearings, eyes transfixed on the motionless ground. It could very well have been deemed dead. There was not a single sign of life, no twitch no, no breath, no heartbeat. Nothing. There was encompassing silence, apart from rustling wind and dripping fluid. But wait, it wasn't disintegrating. So it must be still be alive. As much as they can be, that was.</p><p>Undoubtedly, it would need a long rest in full sunlight to recover. And with the current sky now shrouded with many wadding clouds, this would surely not happen before tomorrow. Thankfully.</p><p>Finding the titan now immobilized, she couldn’t resist to scrutinize the stab wound. Though the purple colour hasn’t faded yet, at least it seemed as if it wasn’t expanding further now. Knowing that she had done enough to secure its survival, her conscience was now at ease that she had returned a favour - even though that the titan wasn’t fighting for her in the first place. After all, she doubted that it had noticed her mere presence. But that was fine, not that she would ever expect a titan’s gratitude, right? How daft would that be?</p><p>After a last glance, she turned her back to hop off the motionless body, but froze after her first step. As she heard a sharp inhale, she instantly knew that she was in deep shit.</p><p>“fuck...”</p><p>Her ground rose and fell in coughing and panting, the sudden force close to knocking her off her feet. Yet it was nothing compared to her own palpitating heart.</p><p>That was much quicker than expected, and now that’s what she got. But the worst thing wasn’t even this unexpected turn. Worse was that she had been fully aware of the consequences, no matter how hard she had tried to ignore them. In a corner of her mind, she’d always known that good actions wouldn’t necessarily lead to a good ending. It was nothing but wishful thinking, stories of heroism to encourage children for being good in a wicked world. Never would they tell the stories of the truth, the tragedies of the countless fallen soldiers that were blinded by this deception. Just like everyone... Just like her.</p><p>The ground suddenly stiffened again as the waist tensed for a movement. The giant head turned a bit, blinking to the sky for a few times in disorientation. Then it struggled to support the chest on the elbows. In a high snarl that could be considered a hiss, its gaze snapped to the source of obvious pain, cascades of hair falling down the sides of its cheeks as it peered down its left side.</p><p>It… hadn’t noticed her… at least not yet...</p><p>Even from the hidden side perspective, she could tell that the titan was staring at the remaining stub of its arm. For several long moments it simply stared without another move, heaving deep breaths with the head swaying slightly in numbness. Only then did she dare to avert her own stare for a second.</p><p>There was something weird about the pose of its head. It hung slantwise, indicating that the spine was probably broken, and the neck seemed almost too weak to bear the weight of its appendage. But more interesting were the ears. They were long and pointed - long enough to peek out of the black, shoulder-length hair.</p><p>She scrutinized. Such ears had never been seen on any other titan. Something on them seemed especially attentive, senses as sharp as their form. They could almost be considered aggressive in some ways, spiky as they --.</p><p>She forcefully suppressed a gasp as they pricked forward.</p><p>With the head still hanging, the titan lifted its gaze to investigate the clearing. The movement was steady but slow, clearly showing its weakened state. A soft greenish shimmer flashed through the dark wires, interrupted for several times as the eyelids blinked repeatedly. Still, she could tell that they were attentive, surveying its environment very closely.</p><p>Then it started to turn – awfully slowly, to not miss any detail its surroundings. Her perception seemed to narrow to her palpitating heart, the titan’s movement and its exhausted breath. It was quick for a creature of its size, but definitely slower than her own. Now its sound filled the whole clearing, for it was the only sound that could be heard. It was like the ticking of a clock, a reminder for the inexorable advance of time and the moment that was to arrive every m-</p><p>For a moment, the head stopped dead in its movement before it practically darted around, eyes widening at they noticed a small figure clinging to a toothpick.</p><p>"holy shit..." she breathed.</p><p>With its gaze now focused upon her, her motionless stance turned into one of full paralysis. More than the weird form of its long ears and the bare jaw it was the pair of green eyes that got her spellbound. She hadn’t really paid attention to them during the fight, nor did she really notice anything special about them. But seeing them now fully and unmoving, their emerald-like colour hit her completely off-guard.</p><p>She couldn’t help but think that they reminded her of human eyes. Granted, all titans showed vague similarities to humans - a fact that was nothing but irritating. But never did they possess eyes that looked so... <em>vivid</em>.</p><p>It --. No. <em>He </em>possessed not only primitive intelligence, but even some kind of consciousness.</p><p>Time crawled by with the both of them simply staring at each other. Other than her, the titan blinked for a few times as he scrutinized her form. His attention was almost sensible as it wandered from one side of hers to the other. But his obvious interest didn’t come anywhere close to her own state of shocked fascination. His irises possessed a vibrant glow, a spark of vigour that she hadn’t seen before. The richness of their colour seemed to be even intensified by a dark mask that surrounded them. Despite all the appalling features of this beast's face, his eyes could be called wonderful. <em>Beautiful</em>, in fact. They were absolutely enchanting…</p><p>In the end, they were almost too enchanting for her to notice the whisper of a distant thought in the back of her mind.</p><p>Actually, it shouted for her attention.</p><p>She was torn back to reality as she noticed the vague movement of a something big in the corner of her eye. Not sparing another second, she darted to her left - only to see an enormous hand approaching. Conscious or not, she had just handed herself on a silver platter. There was no chance for him not to... well... <em>take</em> the opportunity.</p><p>Instinctively, as she lacked any better idea, she held up the yew spike to signalize she'd use it against him if necessary. The hand indeed hesitated, but the moment was short. He knew that he had recovered enough strength to get rid of it quickly. And he knew that she knew.</p><p>“Damn it…!” she hissed again as she backed up, trying to maintain enough distance until she could come up with an escape plan. However, the intention failed as she slipped on a puddle of viscous blood and fell off the left side of the titan’s waist, letting go of the spike in a surprised yelp.</p><p>It was a fairly short fall compared to the one she had experienced before, allowing her to get back on her heels relatively quickly. This time she didn’t hesitate to leap forward before the titan had any time to react. He was slow, and that was her main advantage. Her only advantage, in fact.</p><p>Relief washed over her as she looked back to see that the titan was still leaning on the stump of its left arm, hence unable to use it in any other way. But she underestimated the reach of the remaining one. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was painfully proven wrong. Not even a second after noticing the heavy impact to her front, she crashed into the open palm, the rebound strong enough to throw she down to the ground.</p><p>Her blood went cold in horror and disbelief. He would simply close his hand now to get hold of her… It couldn't be any easier.</p><p>She scrunched her face in anticipation, mentally preparing for what was soon to come. But the moment passed with nothing happening. Only as she dared to look up again, she saw the hand still placed right in front of her. Its fingers twitched, but they didn’t move any further.</p><p>Then it hit her. They were obviously still broken.</p><p>In a swift movement, she used the opportunity to jump over the titan’s wrist, running as fast as possible in the miniscule hope of escape. With the eyes fixed to any movement on her back, she expected him to reach out again. But to her surprise, nothing of the sort happened.</p><p>Once halfway to safety, she turned her head completely to see if he intended to pursue, but the gargantuan body only lay motionless with only his chest heaving in raspy growls. All he did was to watch her on movements until she reached the clearing’s edge. Without another warning, the gargantuan body then collapsed, the head falling back to the ground in a hard thud.</p><p>The pools of green blackened as the eyes closed shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As already mentioned, unfortunately writing in English isn't an easy task to me. So, to sort of make up for it, and as the setting of AoT is said to be inspired by German culture, villages and landscapes, I tried to include some elements of the typical vegetation and wildlife of the European temperate zones. Hope it's interesting for some of you. And that way I could make some use of my ecology studies, hehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her feet seemed to have developed their own will as she continued running. With the latest occasion still nestled in her hammering heart, the panic faded only slowly, urging her to press on even as her legs grew sour. With every minute that passed, they grew wobbly and weak, until she eventually tripped and tumbled over roots and moss. In panting, she actually welcomed the forced halt as an opportunity to rest.</p><p>That was definitely enough titans for a day's work.</p><p>In forced swallows she attempted to salivate her desiccated throat, mind squirming in disbelief. It was a miracle that she just escaped the clutches of a 15 m abnormal – an intelligent one nonetheless. Thankfully, he was too wrecked to get up any time soon. By the time that came to pass, she would be on the other side of the Wall. There was no doubt about it.</p><p>After catching her breath again, she shoved aside the rest of her panic. Only then did she feel able to take in new information, eyes surveying her environment as if they beheld it for the first time. The woods would offer enough shelter for a short rest, but she couldn’t stay for too long. Though the trees around here were high enough to escape the reach of titans, they couldn’t serve as hiding place. Like most forests under human - or in this case <em>former</em> human management, the trees grew denser than they would naturally, allowing them to gain height quickly but leaving them thin and weak. She would have to find a more appropriate shelter to recover before she could make her way back in the guard of night. Even though her body ached for a whole week’s rest, she couldn’t risk any more titan confrontations by staying another day. More than that, she was clueless on how to find enough resources out here. Her hunting skills were of no use without a bow, and beechnuts or acorn would surely not suffice for long.</p><p>It should be possible to reach the Wall in a long night’s walk. It needed to be. But to succeed, everything depended on not getting lost in the darkness.</p><p>Seeing that time was suddenly her greatest enemy, she forced herself to stand, then took the opportunity to finally get off the straps of her 3DMG. To say that they were uncomfortable was quite an understatement, over the years of use they had already left marks on the skin, and they felt just as tight as on the very first day. She would have taken them off much earlier if she could, but well, she was given no opportunity until now.</p><p>Perusing the terrain again, she found that it was slightly inclined ahead - probably the foothills of a hill or mountain. If she could reach a lookout before sunset, she’d be able to discern the best trail. Ignoring the protest of her strained legs, she moved forward.</p><p>Once again, she heaved a deep breath, the fresh air cooling and soothing the heat in her lungs and muscles. But more than that, it helped to ease her mind. Only now she noticed that behind all the stinging pain in every limb, it was her sanity that was longing for rest. The loads of horror and despair left her nothing but a nervous wreck.</p><p>With every step she took, she tried to gain distance from the horrible memories. With her mind almost desperate for any sort of distraction, she tried to focus on the surrounding woods. At first, it was unexpectedly difficult, as if forcing medicine to an exhausted patient. Over and over again her memories snapped to images of blood and sinew, crimson flashing in between the lush green as if pulled by a magnet. Only with time, she felt able to relax in the slightest. In the moment that she allowed herself to release, her mind suddenly switched, now clinging to any distraction and indulging in every detail to be found, the thoughts wandering off and taking their own trails.</p><p>Sallow light was peeking through the canopy, forming long shadows of deciduous and coniferous trees. Major parts were made of beech and spruce, with occasional maples and hornbeam intermixed as well, and the ground was covered with a green carpet of wood anemones, lilies and flowering ivy. At first sight, there was nothing too special about the forest, just another composition of formerly fostered trees as they could be found in Wall Rose as well. And yet it seemed to be different in some ways. Unlike most forests under human use, this one appeared particularly vigorous.  </p><p>She allowed a weak smile as she searched for signs of wildlife. The songs of chickadees was what she noticed first. But the more she let her senses wander, the more hints could be detected in every corner and every level of the shrubs and trees. There was a lot of activity in the higher levels of the canopies. Not only songbirds, but also jays and woodpeckers cackled and drummed against the bark, their deep sounds echoing over far distances to secure their territory. The underbrush was full of movement, too. Squirrels rummaged on the ground, restlessly foraging for reserves of the generous trees. Hedgehogs rustled under smaller piles of foliage, and so did the mice. They were all busy to make the most of early seeds and berries in these days of late spring.</p><p>On a sudden intuition, she listened even closer. Rather unobtrusive behind the loud communication of chickadees and nuthatches was the high-pitched, softened cheep of goldcrests – one of the smallest birds that can be found. Most people were deaf to it, as they were deaf to even the most obvious signs of wildlife around them. But as a child she had spent a lot of time in forests like these, and she had set it a personal goal to learn all the hidden signs and signals. Once she had trained her senses for even the weakest songs and calls, it wasn’t too hard to find them almost everywhere. Or, back at home, at least... Ever since the breach she was forced to move to Wall Rose. Surely, there were all sorts of parks and forests as well, but with the high population density, they were all marked by alteration and management. The sea of wilderness with isles of civilization had quickly turned into a sea of civilization with isles of wild, even more so since the mass migration from Wall Maria. This forest however was the living proof for nature's resilience. It was only five years since this forest was abandoned, and yet one could already see the first signs how the controlled dynamics turned into one of balanced chaos.</p><p>She smiled as she heaved another breath, taking in the alluring smells of flowers and ethereal oils.</p><p>No matter how odd it seemed, something about this place almost felt like home.</p><p>Gradually, her thoughts and senses ventured to far distances, exploring and indulging in every move and  niche in marvel. One foot followed the other until her feet developed their own rhythm – the stride steady as a metronome and until they practically walked independently.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was hard to tell how much time passed in this trance-like state, but at some stage she noticed that the forest’s composition changed, the ground turning increasingly shallow and rocky. Spruces and firs were replaced by pines, and the dense herbal layer gave way to bare ground and shrubs. It was not much later as she reached another, albeit smaller clearing in front of a rock face. A light breeze welcomed her as she stepped into the open.</p><p>A dead end?</p><p>Her head lifted in survey. The escarpment reached high enough to top the canopies, and the texture was rough, with many bulges and protrusions. It should be easy to climb, even for someone of her clumsiness. Hopefully, it would be worth it.</p><p>With the new objective in mind, she approached the cliff, but allowed her gaze to wander to the side. After only a few steps, she suddenly halted at the sight of a large fallen trunk, a weak smile pulling at the tips of her mouth. Judging by the numerous types of mushrooms and lichen, it must have been lying there for many years. This part of the forest was probably untouched, perhaps even ancient. Imagining that she was probably the first human ever to walk on this ground, it felt somewhat sacred and pure. Hopefully, this place would remain like that – unscathed by the destruction of monsters and men.</p><p>Suddenly and without any warning, her mind was filled with memories – images of splintered wood and crimson carpets. Ever since her bare-escape, she had managed to stay sufficiently distracted in mental self-defence. But with the barricades of shock now fading with time, the memories were starting to leak back to into consciousness. After holding them back for almost an hour, they now hit her with an even more unrelenting force - the mere thoughts intense enough for her guts to tense and twist.</p><p>Most clear however were the memories of the titans.</p><p>Once she had vented her thoughts, she couldn’t dismiss a detail that had haunted her all along. It was barely more than an intuition, a vague feeling that there was something odd about that witted titan.</p><p>When he first met her sight, there was something like… <em>surprise</em> in his eyes. Surely, any intelligent being would be surprised to see a human on its bulk. But still… it was… more than that. It was only hard to put a finger on it.</p><p>With a slight shake of her head, she tried to dismiss the thought, agony written in her wrinkled face. It was surely just her imagination. Hell knows what sorts of stimulants had been rushing through her veins. It would be no surprise if they caused some sort of delusions as well.</p><p>She tried to distract herself by thinking of anything else, but the alternatives were not any merrier. Even more painful was the reminder of her loss. She remembered her comrades and how she had enjoyed their company only this morning. Then she remembered the way they were killed… and devoured.</p><p>Without even noticing it, she balled her hands into fists of scorn and hurt.</p><p>That fucking bastard of an abnormal… She almost wished for it to revive again, only for her to slaughter it herself this time. Equipped with blades sharp as razors she would await it on the clearing. Oh, how exciting it would be. She could almost hear the sound of its last steps through the breaking wood. She would watch how it comes into the clearing only to face its d--</p><p>Wait…</p><p>She flinched, the anger rushing off as quickly as it had come up.</p><p>The sounds felt vivid because she <em>could</em> hear them…</p><p>“Ohh, come on..!” she chided an unspecified target, but mostly herself.</p><p>She was neither in the condition nor the mood for another run, and climbing the cliff would take too long. Judging the intensity of the footfalls, the approaching bastard was yet another large one. It seemed like all the bad luck of her whole life had accumulated for this single day.</p><p>She surveyed the clearing again. As far as she knew, titans would only start their persecution on sight…</p><p>Once more, her eyes scrutinized the rock face. There, almost hidden in a corner between two bulges was a larger crack…</p><p>Yes, this might actually work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Darkness surrounded her as she squeezed into the tight crack with considerable effort. This was definitely no good for claustrophobics, and she cursed herself for thinking about the many bugs and spiderwebs that she was probably touching in this moment.</p><p>A shiver went through her bones, the repulsive thoughts only pushed aside by the sensation of painful tweaks all over her body. The rough surface of the stone caused a multitude of scratches – some of them certainly bleeding… But after all, the increasing sound of the footfalls was motivating enough to press on.</p><p>Fortunately, after a meter or two the crack widened a bit and offered some more space to move and breathe. Once she felt secure enough for the time being, she turned to peek out of the slit.</p><p>After not even a minute, the clearing was shaken by heavy footfalls. With the quakes appearing unnaturally loud in the crevice, they stepped into its centre, but much to her disappointment the titan then halted in its wake. Curious as to why, she couldn’t desist from pushing her head slightly more forwards – only a little bit, to enhance the limited vision. All she could see was see a massive foot not too far from the crevice. Though it was difficult to estimate proportions with the limited reference, the size of the ankle alone proved that her anticipation was right. It was definitely one of the upper range again.</p><p>The foot’s skin was pale and lacking any traces of wounds, causing a wave of relieve as it hence couldn’t be the conscious one. But on the other hand, it was quite frustrating to see how many titans there were in this region. Their density really exceeded everything she had experienced or even heard of before. It almost seemed as if they were attracted by something, but there was no village anywhere close enough to be an incentive. Or at least, no village that was still inhabited.</p><p>Another impact shook the ground, but this time alarmingly close to her hiding place, causing her to jerk back her head. With her head crying in pain yet again, it required all her strength of will to not let out a yelp as she hit the stone behind. Instead of watching, she deemed it safer to listen instead.</p><p>Breathing as silently as possible, she searched for hints of movements ahead. But there was nothing to be found. It seemed as if the titan was standing motionless for the time being.</p><p>Why wouldn’t it move on? It was impossible for it to see she in here, unless titans developed new senses all of a sudden.</p><p>Except…</p><p>Her eyes widened in foreboding. Now that she thought about it, what she had thought was anything but logical... Titans were gathering everywhere around Wall Maria, even though they shouldn’t be able to see behind the massive stone.</p><p>She mentally thrashed herself with a slew of insults.</p><p>Blood suddenly froze in her veins as she heard a low rumble, the sound being discomfortably close to her hiding place. As it fell silent, her palpitating heart seemed to fill the whole room and every corner of her mind, until she heard yet another sound. The sound of two, short inhales...</p><p>It… almost sounded like a… <em>sniff?</em> This was definitely a strange behaviour. But then again, it might be that Hange had mentioned something in one of the never-ending chatters. She may have dropped a side-note that they could smell blood over quite a large distance.</p><p>Her eyes wandered down to her feet with her eyes wrinkling in aggravation. Even though she couldn’t actually see them, the burning sting of her legs was unmistakable.</p><p>Damn it. So she’d have to wait here until nightfall, and her back was aching now already.</p><p>However, something was definitely off here. Any titan would have attempted to break through the stone by now or would at least start to scratch at it. But from the few sounds she was given, it seemed as if this titan didn't make any further move despite some more sniffs.</p><p>Feeling save enough for the moment, she tried to catch a glimpse through the slit again, and felt her heart drop at the sight. The sight of its ankle was now replaced by a wrist. The hand was laying closely in front of the crevice’s entrance - too closely to be a coincidence. It seemed as though it had indeed detected her presence behind the stone wall. But more than that, she now noticed a constant breath beneath the occasional sniff. It was deep and hollow as to be expected from a creature of its size. But above all, it was rough in some ways, almost raspy. If she didn't know any better, one could assume that the titan was somewhat exhausted.</p><p>She gulped. Could it really be…</p><p>As quietly as possible, she stretched her neck further through the slit, until it was possible to make out some details. On the skin of the wrist as well, there were no wounds nor scratches to be seen. She tried to scrutinize further, but her attention was then caught by a shadow on the ground. It was small and moving quickly – almost whirling to and fro. If anything, it was confusing. The movement was far too quick and delicate for any titanic limb, and the outlines seemed to grow and shrink with every move. But then again it couldn’t be a branch in the wind. Despite its shifting form, there were no gaps where sunlight peeked through.</p><p>Another growl, this time short and sharp, made her flinch. It almost reminded of a grunt of some sort. Then she froze completely as the ground suddenly trembled again. Walls rattled under heavy footfalls, but then they moved on and grew silent with distance.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>As soon as they were out of earshot, she waited several more minutes just to be sure she was definitely safe. Only then she forced herself through the slit again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cautious and alarmed like a deer, she stepped into the open. With an almost obsessive precision, she examined her surroundings in anticipation for any suspicious hint. To her relief, there were no footfalls to be heard or felt. Despite the distant songs of chickadees and the rattling of branches in a breeze, there was only one more sound - the soft lap of perpetual drops.</p><p>In an almost unfamiliar sense of mirth, she searched the rock face again to quickly find what she was searching for. There, only a few steps away, was the movement of an all too welcome glitter that lead downwards to a tiny projection, where the precious fluid gathered and fell. Almost racing now, she closed in to investigate the shallow pit that had been formed by the miniscule yet unrelenting trickle.</p><p>She scooped a handful and waited for the pit to fill again. Given only a limited capacity, she had to repeat the procedure for several minutes to still the thirst. Certainly, avoiding titans was the top priority for the day, but staying hydrated was the very next duty. As soon as it was dark, she’d have no more chance to search for water. And she would need all her strength for the upcoming night. It would be long and strenuous.</p><p>Finding her needs satisfied and her face refreshed, she took a step backwards to gaze up the rock face. With only the upper half of it being still covered in sunlight, the sun must be soon preparing to set. With the brilliant blue already loosing in saturation, it would soon turn into the warmer colours. And especially here in the forest it would get dark quickly.</p><p>She would have to hurry to climb the escarpment. But first she had to look after herself. Her back was aching in pain from the anything but comfortable position, and several stings demanded her attention. Thus, before turning her back from the clearing, she first took the time to stretch herself extensively. That done, she examined the many scratches she had acquired from squeezing into the slit. The last thing her needed was a serious infection.</p><p>Fortunately, it seemed like her jacket had done well in sparing her arms and torso, but the trousers were cut at several spots as they were more susceptible to damage without the straps of her gear. Doubling over, she took a closer look at the burning cut on her calf. Despite some minor traces of blood, it seemed to be a shallow one that had almost dried already.</p><p>She sighed a bit in relief. There should be no risk of infection if she cleared the wound with some water. Fortunately, it seemed as if there was no need to worr-</p><p>She flinched as she found a sudden movement to her side. Panicked, her head whipped after the dark blur, but seeing that it was neither a titan, nor any sort of oversized skin-coloured limb, she immediately relaxed again.</p><p>However… she didn’t relax completely.</p><p>She stared in bewilderment. The object that had caught her attention, that was stuck on a branch and moving swiftly in the breeze was something she would never have expected to see.</p><p>It was.. a green cloak… imprinted with the wings of freedom.</p><p>Before being able to come up with an explanation, her expression froze as she noticed another breeze on her shoulders, making her hair stand on end.</p><p>She could practically smell the air of foreboding as she noticed.</p><p>The breeze… was warm.</p><p>She whirled around, face blanching as her gaze shot skywards.</p><p>“Im…p-possible…!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, guess that the mystery shadow is now solved :) next chapter will be another intense one, two more to go for the first story arch!</p><p>Side fact: Even though our sense of sight makes about 80 % of all the information we assess, the sense of smell is linked most closely to our memory. More often than images or sounds, we intuitively remember a familiar smell :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If there was one thing worse than a witless titan, it was a witted one." - Chapter 1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to the intimidating not to say absolutely terrifying appearance of our titan, which I love just as much as all of his other traits<br/>In other words: There's doom and more doom :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mind posed too many questions at once: How could he sneak up on her unnoticed? How long had he been crouching there? How could he have recovered that quickly? But above all: How could she possibly escape this hell??!</p><p>In the end, she left them unanswered and took to her heels instead. She’d have enough time to think as soon as she got out of danger.</p><p><em>If</em> she got out of danger.</p><p>Darkness spread over the mellow-lighted clearing as the titan straightened up, seemingly in no hurry at all as he had caught her off-guard. The mood turned gloomy as his shadow covered weeds and stone, shrouding her as if to trap her in his mere outline. There was no need to look back to determine his intentions. The stare of his was almost tangible on her neck, forming perspiration in its wrinkles and lifting the hair skywards.</p><p>She found her mind torn between disbelief and despair. This titan was intelligent enough to deceive and ambush her. And if that was not enough, she had definitely underestimated both his physical strength and willpower. The short glimpse had revealed remaining traces of wounds, but the slow regeneration didn’t seem to affect his determination in the slightest. Even in his weakened condition, he was stubborn enough to see his chase through.</p><p>With leaps that could rival an antelope she bounded forward, aiming for the stands of trees, and for a moment it seemed like he wasn’t even going to start persecution. Meter after meter she gained with his shadow remaining still. But soon enough, she was proven wrong. Just as she turned to look back, a tremendous impact shook the spot right next to her, causing her to loose balance and barely avoiding to fall.</p><p>Ten steps...! She had done ten full steps and he compensated them with a damned single one of his!! “Unfair” wasn’t even close to describing the situation.</p><p>Blank panic corroded her mind as a deep rumble shattered the air above. Night then seemed to arrive early as the bright heavens were replaced by a pair of broad shoulders.</p><p>Before she could think about the best way to react, she stopped abruptly in her wake as the full length of his right forearm met the ground with earth-shattering force. With the way cut off, she scrambled to turn left in aim for the last chance of escape. But in the very moment that she leapt forward, the other limb was already rushing down as well.</p><p>He had foreseen every move of hers… Of course he had. In the eyes of the behemoth, she was easy game. Nothing more than a cricket subjected to the will of a kid, choiceless like a puppet ensnared in the strings of its master.</p><p>If her chances were bad with a casual titan, they now approached zero with an intelligent one.</p><p>Seeing that she wouldn’t be able to halt in time, she squinted her eyes and ducked in anticipation to crash into a giant left hand. Once more, the ground was shaken under its impact, shifted under the brutal force and hurling up a cloud of dust and grit.</p><p>But as she took one step after another, the imminent crash failed to appear.</p><p>What the…?</p><p>It took her a second to grasp that her legs were still moving. Looking back, she found the titan’s massive figure left behind. He was still kneeling in the glade’s centre, feral greens fixed on her but not lacking a hint of surprise of his own. He then swiftly averted his gaze to the arm, brows furrowed in bewilderment or annoyance. Even though the forearm had regenerated by now, the wrist was still missing – a crucial detail that he had obviously forgotten about. Seeing him so perplexed was almost amusing.</p><p>… almost.</p><p>The short moment of merriment vanished as the titan stirred again. Without much of another thought, he shifted now on all fours to reach out with the remaining hand, but then halted mid-air as if noticing that it was of little use, or perhaps he came up with a better idea. With steam expulsed in a pointed grunt, he pulled back to rise to his feet again.</p><p>Damn it. Out of all the directions she could have possibly chosen on her run, this one lead uphill yet again. But with the beast lurking right behind her, there was no time to change directions now. She had no choice but to follow the trail to its top.</p><p>Perhaps… just perhaps he would let go of her if he lost her sight. After all, he was taller than most of the smaller trees and shrubs with the pines reaching his shoulders and head. Surely their canopies were impeding his vision and would make pursuit difficult.</p><p>… or at least, that’s what she thought.</p><p>Soon enough, the loud noise of cracking wood proved her wrong. Looking up just in time, she jumped to the side to avoid being crushed by a falling pine. But the sudden swerve claimed her balance and with that precious time.</p><p>She cursed herself for her stupidity. Apparently, there was no idea <em>worse</em> than hiding in a forest! She would get trapped or crushed sooner or later if he only took a few more steps!</p><p>She tuned her ears for more falling trees but didn't hear anything suspicious for several seconds. Turning her head questioningly, she saw the massive figure crouching at the forest edge again. He didn’t make another move, merely watched her on her run.</p><p>So he did… give up the chase already?</p><p> </p><p>.. no such luck.</p><p>Just as she was almost out of eyeshot, the titan stood and advanced again, trees perishing under his wake. However, this time the advance was strongly curbed. It almost seemed as if he adjusted his pace to hers.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, it that meant that he wouldn’t let go that easily. With the footfalls sounding like whiplashes to her ears, she was forced to keep on running. But then again, this guy really made no sense. How did he intend to get hold of her if he maintained distance? Perhaps his injuries took a toll? Or was he not as clever after all?</p><p>Her face then suddenly scrunched in loathing as she came up with an idea, adding a note of heated scorn to the chill of despair. He must hope that she led him to other humans! Like any abnormal he was going for the masses! That bastard! Under no circumstances would she lead him anywhere close to her people. Not even close to the Walls! She’d rather die than to see her kind in his abhorrent fangs. </p><p>If only she had listened to her instincts... She’d been deceived by his pain and weakened state, blinded to see the substantial threat he was posing to humankind. The rest of the scouts were unaware of his existence. They’d grope in the dark, only to get ambushed and overwhelmed just like her. And it was all her fault. She alone had saved the beast, so it was her duty to exterminate him. Yes, as soon as she had regained her gear she’d make up for it. She’d send him back to nothingness, erasing the threat like a displeased artist that wiped away its creation.</p><p>But first, she had to survive.</p><p>Minutes over minutes passed in panting and running, ears ever fixed on the sound of the trailing titan but finding no indication of him changing his pace. It seemed as if the path would never end. By now she had been walking upwards for miles without any sign of the top. The only change to be seen was the ground turning more shallow and rocky with the vegetation growing scarcer scrubby. But none of the trees was large enough to hide. And even if there was a hole or cave to be found, this bastard would surely track her scent, just like he did before. As things seemed to be, she’d have to endure running until nightfall. The sun was already about to set – surely a strenuous run until it was dark entirely, but seeing that it hold sway over life or death was motivating enough.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For what must have been miles already she pushed herself forward with her legs pumping and growing painfully sore, until – finally - she reached another clearing. The top of the hill lay right in front of her. Hopefully, a view from the top would reveal an escape. Or at least a new direction.</p><p>She darted forward. But upon reaching her destination, she stopped dead at the sight before.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck!!! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck….!”</p><p>Haphazardly, her head jerked back and forth with the colour flushing in disbelief. Apparently, the assumed hill was none at all. Instead she found herself standing on the rim of an enormous canyon - or more precisely, a massive ledge projecting over it. The now open sky was tinted in a rich gradient of orange and red, the usually beautiful sight now being a cruel reminder of the short time that determined life or death. The time that was against her.</p><p>Perspiration dropped into the endless void as she gazed down the steep escarpment. With the advancing sunset, the ground was already veiled in darkness, making any exact predictions impossible. But the lighted parts alone made a cliff of several hundred meters. Under other circumstances she could have indulged for hours in its long and moving shades, but the cliff was nothing but a dead end.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>Frantically, she tried to find any way to avert her imminent demise. With the approaching footfalls appearing uncannily loud, she searched for a path to climb down the ledge. Alas, it was hopeless. The risk to fall increased drastically when put under pressure. But more than that, there was no chance to gain enough distance in time. She could never possibly escape his reach of seven meters. Even if there was a way, he might even be able to follow. It might have worked with a dumbass, but this one was too smart to enable any escape now.</p><p>She gulped.</p><p>She was as good as dead.</p><p>The sound of breaking wood made her heart drop down the abyss. With the last bit of pride, she coerced herself to turn back and face her end like a soldier, watching how the canopies cracked and fell to their sides as the witted titan reached the forest’s edge.</p><p>Time seemed to stand still as glinting eyes swerved in survey before locking on her form. The ledge was blanketed in eery silence, the only sounds left being her hammering heart and a muffled roar of water in the distance. For moments that felt like hours the titan simply stood, his gaze practically boring through flesh and soul. With his form remaining disguised in the shadows, the pools of green were the only feature piercing the dark outline, surpassed only by the bright shine of a wicked grin that seemed to hang in the air - like a fucking Cheshire’s. Only that this place was far from Wonderland, and anything but Paradise.</p><p>And this grin was <em>far</em> more murderous.</p><p>She dithered, unable to turn her gaze from the image that would surely haunt her in her worst nightmares. Until the titan stirred again, the eyes flickering in determination.</p><p>Unbearably slowly, he drew closer.</p><p>Petrified, she stared as he stepped out of the stand of trees, gradually revealing himself as his form touched the rufous light. In awe laced in terror she watched how the ankle of his stride was first to be visible before the light traced up his side to disclose the features of leg and torso, coating his contours in the rich scarlet as if bathing him in rays of fire. Seeing his front perspective now fully for the first time, she was reminded yet again that this titan was deviant in any way, seemingly built of pure muscle. The most agitating fact however was to see the body whole and unscathed. He had recovered much faster than she had ever thought possible. All of the wounds were gone by now with the left hand fully restored as well, the only witnesses of his near-death being two dark spots in the middle of his abdomen. Seeing the behemoth now standing straight and tall, he was nothing less than the embodiment of raw power. And the embodiment of certain doom.</p><p>The ground vibrated in curbed waves as his glowing eyes focused on her miniscule form, the deadpan grin ever unchanged. But something about the way he moved was odd - unnatural in some ways. Given his size it should be impossible for his steps to be smooth and almost silent, yet they exuded a certain calmness and placidity. It almost reminded of the way a shepherd approached a frightened sheep.</p><p>She gulped.</p><p>…or the way a hunter closed in to his prey.</p><p>Her nerves fired as she watched her end approaching. In a distance of mere meters, the behemoth stopped his advance and dropped down onto his left knee, trembling the ground by the thud. His hair fell off the pair of sturdy shoulders as he hunched over and emitted a low grumble.</p><p>Panic crept up her neck, the cold shiver almost manifesting as the titan casted his long shadow upon her, his frame now dark as night before the flaming horizon. Her feet began to quiver as the broad shoulders lowered themselves, the intensity of her shaking second only to the impact of a massive hand that now placed itself right next to her. With the weight of his bulky chest stemmed on the left arm, his head then lowered even further, a warm and humid breeze forcing her to squint her eyes after all.</p><p>Never before had she been that anxious. The feeling was foreign as she’d always been ready to give her life if necessary. After all, it was one of the attitudes she had acquired as scout and that she had been proud of. Not even two hours ago she’d been close to death, but back then she was calm and composed. Now her heart felt like it was ripping every instant, so what was the difference?</p><p>A deep drone reverberated in her bones as the titan lowered his head even further, the tips of his wiry hair now almost touching her. In a squeezed and broken whimper, she halfway expected to be eaten just like that, picked from the bare ground the way a wolf would snap a mouse.</p><p>He was now close enough for her to hear the drift of air in his lungs, the cavernous breath coating her in heat like a vented furnace. Her hair lifted skywards as she noticed the stench of old blood and decay, the nausea climbing with every gust until it reached an almost unbearable level.</p><p>But she was obviously not dinner yet…</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, she gathered enough courage to open her eyes again – an action that she regretted instantly. All she could see now was the massive appearance of the titan. His left knee and right foot stood right in front of her with his left forearm towering to her side. It was close enough to coat her in its heat. Even close enough to touch.</p><p>Slowly, she lifted her head to meet his eyes, hoping to find answers for his unexpected hesitance. Still stunned in shock she forced her quivering self to follow the form from his waist up to the chest, the neck, and the curtains of hair. Before finding her destination however, she got stuck on the sight of two alignments of teeth - abhorrently large, serrated teeth. Their gaps were seamed by saliva now that his head was tilted down towards the ground. Towards her.</p><p>As if to wipe away any last doubts about their imminent purpose, a blob of the viscous fluid dropped right in front of her feet. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way to turn her gaze from the incisors the size of her chest. They were hovering right above her, like angels of death. The whole jaw was long and lean, protruding aggressively as if only waiting to pounce forward. From this point of view it seemed unnaturally huge, undoubtedly being the central element of his face, and with that, his very being. A creature that was designed to serve only one purpose.</p><p>She backed up without even noticing her action, the movement gaining distance from the giant maw, but otherwise revealing the whole sight of the titan’s face – a sight that was not in any way superior. In the low light of the setting sun, his gaunt cheeks pooled shadows in their pits, leaving her with the impression of a cavernous skull. Every feature of this creature seemed to be the incarnation of death itself.</p><p>With the horrid sight before, she was oblivious to be still moving backwards. Only by the clacks of falling stones was she finally freed from her stare, only to see that she had reached the edge of the rim.</p><p>A dampened growl caught her attention. After sitting still as stone for all the time, the titan finally stirred and lifted his right arm in her direction – smooth and slowly, the way he’d moved before. But she hardly noticed that the slow movement could be on purpose. All she could think about was the hopeless situation that she found herself in – cornered with death waiting on all sides. A situation that robbed her of any choice to make.</p><p>In that moment, she received a grim reminder. Of the terror of being at his mercy and of the humiliation of being trapped and subjected to someone else’s whim…</p><p>Like cattle.</p><p>Unexpectedly, she found her anxiety being replaced by something else. Anger. Above everything, she had always hated this feeling of helplessness. More than all the pain she had gone through. Even more than the existence of the titans themselves, that forced humanity to live in a damned bird cage. She felt heat rushing up her head, burning out the fear that she was supposed to feel as she watched how the giant hand unfolded in its reach.</p><p>Only then her eyes widened in a sudden epiphany.</p><p>Perhaps she wasn’t out of options after all… And if anything, she would defy that bastard’s wish.</p><p>She met the titan’s eyes with a fierce and disparaging scowl - a glare sharp enough to draw blood. Much to her satisfaction, the titan stopped dead in his movement. For the first time it was him to be the startled one.</p><p>A gloatful sneer sneaked onto her lips.</p><p>Then she took another step. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Channel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightness guided her into the darkness of the gorge. Every nerve seemed to gasp as they tensed and squirmed in discomfort upon the pervasive pull. Granted, the feeling of a free fall was nothing new to her. Over and over had she met the ground in the many months of training. But never could she get used to it. In the end, it was always a clear signal of her failure.</p><p>But not this time. This time she had finally --</p><p>Her body was struck by a lightning bolt as she hit the ground.</p><p>But she hit it far too soon.</p><p>With her mind feeling like mush and her vision trembling and blurry it was hard to grasp what had just transpired. But in the very moment that her thoughts started to settle, the sensation of warm, tight bonds from her shoulders downward already proved that her apprehensions had come true. The quick relieve in slipping death immediately vanished as her vision went clear again, revealing a tower of flesh above. Nausea then formed in the pit of her stomach, followed by the acidic taste of bile as she found herself pulled back up to meet the titan’s terrifying face again. As before, his expression was unreadable, almost stoic as the green orbs simply glared at her, the only move of his being a vague frown on as to why her breath was flat and hitching all of a sudden.</p><p>Just why? Why was she not eaten yet? Why didn’t he make any move? Every one of his features were designed for a single purpose. There was no way that the rather calm expression of his could trick her about the entrenched intentions of his kin.</p><p>Or perhaps… could it…? Could it really be..? Was there a chance that he was deviant in this regard?</p><p>In searching for an answer for his unusual behaviour, she replayed her memories from the very beginning. Unlike any other, he had fought his own kin, fierce and wild as if on rabies. Driven by rage and fury he slaughtered the smaller one before knocking down the abnormal to overwhelm it. As if to display his loathing, he roared right into the abnormal’s face before brutally --</p><p>It then struck her. Back then, right before the kill, he had hesitated... just like now. She had dismissed it as the aftermath of his weakened state, but there was more to it - a slim yet crucial detail that had slipped her for it didn’t make any sense back then. But now it was all too obvious. Yes, there was no doubt that there was a reason for his hesitation. His face… it wasn’t contorted in strain. It was a smile. A sneer. He was watching it suffer, indulging in its pain...</p><p>Once more, she searched the depths of the poisonous green. In light of the revelation she could almost watch the glint of their inquisitiveness turning into one of pure malice.</p><p>Yes… There was no doubt that he had maintained distance only to watch her running for her life. And there was no doubt that in this very moment he was enjoying her suffering as well - the fear in her face being a feast to his eyes, her chopped gasps music to his ears and the stale of her anxiety perfume to his ever-flaring nostrils. That bastard, that abomination of hell itself was savouring her pain like sweets as she remained ensnared in his atrocious clutches. </p><p>He was mocking her.</p><p>Her teeth ground as heat lit in her chest, blood rushing upwards as she was devoured by scorn. If he expected her to be just as helpless and fragile as all the other pathetic humans, he couldn’t be any more mistaken. If she was to die here then it would be hers and hers alone to decide about it! It was time for her to take the reins, to give hell to the devil himself.</p><p>“You…. damn bastard!! Are you going to eat me now or what!?” She scoffed, watching the huge eyes widen in the slightest at her unexpected outburst. But it wouldn’t faze her. Seeing the bead of success was fuel to the fire.</p><p> “You piece of shit don’t even have the balls to eat me am I right?! Of course not! Your’re a fucking titan! Scum of a misshapen ass you are!!”</p><p>Of course the titan couldn’t understand her, but there was no way he wouldn’t get the message. This sickening creature had taken everything from her. Her chances to see her friends again, her dignity and now even her free will to die. All that was left to her mind was the desire to burn the world for being so cruel. And to burn this bastard who had caused her nothing but trouble. If it wasn’t for him, she would have made it back to the walls by now for sure. And surely it was him as well who had summoned the titans that had killed her squad. In the end, there was no doubt that it was all his fault. <em>His</em> fucking fault.</p><p>She started to channel all the fear, hate and desperation that had accumulated over the last day and stemmed against her restrains without much success, her face contorted to a grimace of rage and fury. The titan however didn’t react in the way she wanted. Despite all the yelling and her infallible expression, he didn’t show any sign of scorn or even transgression. The only reaction she could pull from his malformed face was a rise of his non-existent brows in perplexity. Her efforts were dripping off his mind like water on wax – a fact that made her even angrier, amplifying the strength in her imploring muscles. She was so sick of being unable to move, so sick of being unable to do just <em>anything.</em> But most of all she was sick of these damned ever-staring oh-so-stupid eyes of his.</p><p>“Come on, coward!! What are you waiting for?!? Just do it already..!! DOOOOO IIIT!!”</p><p>Out of any other option, she did what was the only action left for her - and bit into the dip of his thumb.</p><p>Finally, the titan’s breath caught as he pulled back in great bewilderment. The tense grip loosened a bit, luring her to hope and giving her the chance to take some full breaths – a false sense of hope, apparently. In the very next moment, they snapped back in an even tighter vice, close to breaking some of her ribs. His face turned into a mask of sharp wrinkles, the eyes igniting in hatred. Though this was exactly what she had intended, she failed to swallow down her fear as she watched his maw unhinge to an abhorrently wide angle, exposing an equally abhorrent tongue that sought to devour every bit of her.</p><p>She expected him to end it quickly, eyes squinting as she bit her lips in anticipation. She waited for the explosion of pain and darkness to engulf her.</p><p>But all she felt was a sharp draft of wind.</p><p>…what?</p><p>Her head was thrown back by an an earth-shattering roar - a hurricane that was close to burning. The world around she trembled by the blast of noise.</p><p>Then the world stilled. If her eardrums were still attached, they were now shattered into a thousand parts.</p><p>She blinked in an attempt to recover from her blurriness, coughing to rid the saliva from her face.</p><p>The world had fallen silent, leaving nothing but a ringing tinnitus and an oppressive drone. But as she looked into the titan’s eyes again she could see daggers - hundreds of emerald daggers that sought to rend her soul. His chest lifted and sunk in panting, now obviously enraged. Her own rage on the other side, was strangled now. All that was left was the distressed anticipation to face the end.</p><p>Though not capable to hear the snarl, her body was rattled by its rumbling as his grip tightened even more, making it barely able to breathe. A part of her even wished for him to crush her, for at least death would come swiftly. Alas, it wasn’t yet strong enough to leave lethal injuries. Even though his eyes obviously wished to make her pay, he was still hesitating to kill or devour her. All he did was to glare yet again, as if trying to suppress the anger.</p><p>Desperation arose once again as she realized that her plan had backfired and would now only extend her suffering. Suddenly, it was all too clear why she hadn’t been afraid to die from a normal titan. She had known what would await her, as their aim was always the same. The intentions of this titan on the other hand were a giant riddle. If these scornful eyes didn’t intend to kill her, what else could they want? If his attitudes were as wicked as she feared them to be, being tortured to the verge of death would definitely be worse than dying…</p><p>She gasped a broken plea for deliverance. She didn’t even bother if he released her from life or death – all that mattered now was to escape the brink of suffocation and the insufferable pain of heat and wrenching flesh. But the titan wouldn’t care now. She could practically watch his rage build up as his hair lifted on the scalp, the vibrations of his growls shaking her with increasing force.</p><p>Only then was she drawn closer to the giant's face. Though his maw clenched tightly instead of opening again, the villainous glare of his remained. At least she wouldn’t have to experience her pitiful decease, as her vision was already blurry from the lack of air, her consciousness wandering off gradually.</p><p>With her perception narrowed, she barely noticed how the titan stood from his kneeling stance, expressing his heated state of mind as he placed his feet with two intimidating stomps.</p><p>Then a distant yet powerful jolt drove through both their bodies. All she could focus on was to inhale deeply as her restrains suddenly slackened off.</p><p>Then the ledge experienced gravity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She couldn’t tell who was crying out louder as both their cries seemed to fuse to one. Her ears remained numb, but the intensity of her vocals’ vibration could easily match the titan’s roar. For once, she was not the only one filled with angst.</p><p>Warm-lit rocks and protrusions rushed upwards, as if trying to merge with the likewise reddening sky. Only scarcely did she notice how she passed into the gorge’s shade, engulfed by utter darkness. With her mind still hazy by the near-suffocation, it all appeared like a dream – a nightmare that she would soon escape. Soon enough, it would all come to an end.</p><p>The tight embrace proved that she still found herself in the titan’s grip, and she almost laughed at it. Oddly enough, it now conveyed a sudden sense of security. That’s how quickly things can change… Who could have guessed that out of all things it would be a titan to feel save wi--</p><p>A sudden and tremendous impact went through bones and marrow, slamming her head against flesh that felt hard as stone. The last bit of consciousness was thrashed out of her mind until everything faded. Time felt like seconds, but it might as well have been hours that passed. It seemed like something was happening out there. But in the end, she couldn’t recall anything. In the end, there was nothing left. Nothing but unending darkness.</p><hr/><p>What surfaced then was all but strange, the place of mind a contradiction in itself. Everything seemed to turn until it was impossible to tell up from down, her body - if it still existed - feeling heavy as lead whilst floating in space.</p><p>It was utterly confusing, but there was no mind to think. Every time that she tried to track a thought, it would slip and drift into far distances. Every attempt to contemplate a thing would shift and crumble like sand to be scattered to the void.</p><p>Whatever the place was that she found herself in, it defied any principles that she had known. Time itself seemed to run haphazardly, unleashed from its linear bindings and now free to move in any direction. Seconds felt like years and ages like moments that she was drifting in the world of else. It was impossible to tell how long she had been there or how long she was going to be, as time twisted and turned as if relishing in its newly-gained liberty.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>She couldn’t tell what came first: The vomit or the rush of air. Her mind was incapable to contemplate a thing, its only signal being the immense pain of the greatest concussion she’d ever had. But if one thing, she instantly knew that she was alive. Only life could contain such cruelty.</p><p>Once more she threw up, then her head fell slack to the ground again. All the strength had left her form, the mere attempt to twitch was futile. But she was surprised to notice a distant sense of familiarity. The air was fresh, and the ground was warm and soft. She must be lying in her beloved bed. She must be home.</p><p>With the little strength that was left, she forced her eyes open. There was nothing but utter darkness, but a closer look revealed a flicker somewhere above. Groaning weakly, she tilted her head for a fraction to follow the direction, hoping to find a beacon of familiarity in the vastness of disorientation.</p><p>And her eyes widened in an awkward sense of mirth.</p><p>There, braving the dark of night, was the ever-familiar shine of the waxing moon, a bright crescent to guide her.</p><p>She had done it. She had finally done it. Under the cover of night, she would find a way back to the wall. She would find a way back home…</p><p>A frail smile pulled at her lips. With the rare peace of mind, she let her strength fall off her limbs and lids as she drifted into long-desired sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With this I conclude the action-arch, which could actually be seen as a prequel to the story’s main plot - starting next. It will be quite different from what happened so far, with a slower pace, more focus on relationship buildup and - against all odds - fluff! And lots of it, on top :) Still, I'll try to keep it interesting and not too easy to predict ;)</p><p>Also, thanks so much for all the nice feedback so far!! Every time I receive a notification my heart makes a little jump ♥<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new awakening and a new beginning. However, if it's better than the first time remains to be seen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ready for the second story-arch? I surely am :D and with an extra-long second introductory chapter on top.</p><p>However, I fear that there might be significantly more language mistakes from this point, as it's not beta read anymore. So this is really just highschool level English and whatever I had picked up by reading all your (awesome!!) works. I pray it's not too bad to read (Also, if someone knows someone who knows someone who knows someone who could be willing to mark errors, that would be like super duper awesome...! *-*)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>“get out of here…!”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The voice was distant and muffled, as if speaking through a wall of glass. With her mind still hazed in disorientation, it almost slipped her completely.</p><p>… was…  someone talking to her?</p><p>She blinked in an unsuccessful attempt to find clarity, the returning vision revealing nothing but the shafts of grass that grew from left to right. She was lying on the side, folded inwards for a crying pain that felt as if something had just rammed her other side full force.</p><p>Despite that, all she perceived was fear, yet she couldn’t tell of what, or whom.</p><p>“Are you deaf?! I told you to get out of here!!”</p><p>That voice again. It was clearer now, and stern. Infallibly a commanding tone. But more than that it was… familiar. How could he...-?</p><p>Wait. She had heard these words before. Before…</p><p>In a surge, it all came back to her.</p><p>
  <em>The mission. They were sent on a mission to investigate the mysterious titan deaths. Immediate action had been required, so the decision was clear to fall on her squad. A group small enough to not attract too much attention and move quickly yet skilled enough to make it in small numbers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The actual plan was forged on the road. Stick to the plains to reach the destination as soon as possible. Investigate the site of interest for any clues. Avoid any unneccessary titan confrontations. And if unavoidable, use the forest to outpace them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Easy, they thought, for they were the most skilled amongst the Scouts. But what they were to face surpassed all their apprehensions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before even reaching their destination, they had encountered more than a dozen titans. Only with their gas depleting and their swords growing dull, they were finally ordered to abandon the mission – a decision rarely witnessed. But in the end it was in vain. Even in retreat they had been ambushed by titans. One by one, her squad had been smited by sheer numbers, their density exceeding any record to this day. Only with luck had she managed to stay alive, and for a moment it seemed as if they could even make it – or at least, the rest of them. She had been so close… the nape of this last 14 meter class had been almost in reach. But then it turned. Not clumsily as to be expected from a normal titan, but quick and determined, close to being calculated. The movement had caught her off-guard, pulling at her wires and redirecting her momentum right back into the hard Earth. She had been close to giving up already, and yet she had refused to die. With her last bit of pride she stood, ready to use the remnants of her shattered blades to make her demise as painful as possible for that bastard of a titan that turned out to be an abnormal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>… that was, until he decided to intervene.</em>
</p><p>Her head darted up to see the frame of the abnormal’s hand in front of her. Against all expectations, it was not moving towards her, but retreating. Trapped in its fingers remained the very source of the voice – the very person that had knocked her out of the titan’s reach and was now grabbed himself instead.</p><p>“Move your damned ass!! NOW!!”</p><p>“B- but…!” she whimpered, still paralyzed by the cruelty of the scenario that played in front of her… <em>again</em>.</p><p>In horror, she watched how he was hoisted into the air to be pulled closer to the giant maw. Even in light of his imminent death, he refused to take off his ever-stern look. All he did was to throw daggers with his eyes – at her, not at his captor. And any other person would have most likely fallen for his trick. But she knew him all too well. She could see right through his mask, finding a bead of despair that was enough to tear her apart. Enough to know that he was out of options. That in truth, he had already surrendered. And still, his concern was directed on her and her alone.</p><p>As if his life didn’t mean anything. As if he wasn’t humanity’s strongest---</p><p>“RUUUUUUNN!!!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Levi..!!” She gasped as she darted up, eyes of a light brown breaking open without seeing before she flinched in an immediate retort of her maltreated body. In a pained exhale she dropped back to the hard ground quite unceremoniously.</p><p>
  <em>Where… how… who….? </em>
</p><p>Her mind was nothing but a huge mental knot, even more twisted now with the recent memory confusing with reality. Every muscle hurt for no reason, but the aching head and burning eyes were worst among them.</p><p>
  <em>…why?!</em>
</p><p>Gunther…Eld…Oluo.. why did they have to die? And Petra – Gods, Petra! Why her!? She didn’t deserve it! Despite all the damned misery of this world she had never lacked to strength to hold a smile. She’d been the only person to always stay optimistic no matter the daunting, and no matter the many moods and curses she and Levi would toss around…</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… Levi.</em>
</p><p>The tears ran burning down her cheeks as she whimpered, haunted by pictures of smeared blood and separated limbs. It was all too much – the pain and weakness in every limb combined with the hardest headache of her lifetime left her all but defenseless against the oppressive weight of what transpired, the full weight of her loss crushing down on her with no mercy. In an attempt to free herself from the circle of mental torture, she feebly tossed her head from one side to the other, teeth grinding in pain as if caught in a fever. Lacking the strength for anything more than a crooked sob, she wailed only silently but nontheless intense, feeling even more pathetic as she noticed she was acting like a child. But it didn’t matter if she earned a scowl of Mike or Erwin, she was left alone! Alone in this godforsaken world of –</p><p>She stilled.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.. where the fuck was she? What the fuck was going on?</em>
</p><p>She forced herself to stop the train of thoughts, the halt sudden and pained as though pulling emergency breaks. A part of her felt relieve in the yearned escape of the circle of grief. But what came to replace it was not any bit better.</p><p>Panting, and adding more cold sweat to her dampened clothes, there was the all-too familiar, pervasive sense of panic. She didn’t need to find clarity about her circumstances to know instantly that she was not supposed to be here.</p><p>That something was alarmingly, terribly off.</p><p>What the hell happened in the last hours… or days.. or weeks? Damn it, the more she tried to focus, the worse the headache seemed to get.</p><p>She heaved a deep breath, then took a new approach.</p><p>Despite the ubiquitous throbbing and sourness of her body, she noticed that everything was dampened by sweat with even the thick leather jacket being soaked to some stage. She must have sweated buckets in sleep, or could she have been wettened all over? The thought of roaring water felt somewhat familiar but she couldn’t for heaven’s sake recall if or when or where she had been close to a river. Hell, she couldn’t even tell what had happened ever since that most miserable start of an accursed day.</p><p>Her eyes were rimmed by a thick crust that had been forced open. It wouldn’t be hard to believe that she hadn’t opened them for months. Even now it required considerable effort to open them again and look at the ceiling. It was neither a roof nor trees. But it was dark nontheless. And solid.</p><p><em>Stone….</em> the thought oozed out. Goddamn, her brain felt like glue. Like hardened glue. To keep her eyes open was already a challenge of its own, needless to say that any movement more than a blink should be considered twice.</p><p>
  <em>Alright. One after the other. A ceiling made of stone. Could it be a cave? But the air felt fresh, and the stone was lighted. She could see its rufous and sandy colours.</em>
</p><p>She tilted her head to the side.</p><p>More stone. And the ground as well. Peering down to her feet however, there was a large, bright opening not too far away. She had to… get there…somehow…</p><p>She groaned as she forced her limbs to move, trying hard to ignore their sharp scolds. It was like bringing a statue to life. Or perhaps that would be even easier…</p><p>
  <em>Goddamn it…</em>
</p><p>Panting now in strain, she managed to roll on her side. But sitting up had never been so difficult. Her head was turning incessantly, leaving her not only confused about her where- and whenabouts, but also nauseous, giddy and reeling. She looked down her form to check if she had put on weight for she had never felt so heavy and sluggish before. But despite a full sheet of dirt on her pants and jacket, everything seemed to be the same.</p><p>
  <em>What a stupid assumption…  </em>
</p><p>Slow as a centenary she stood, supporting her weight on the cave wall for minutes until her feet finally stopped trembling and the world started to still again. Before taking the first step, she carefully moved every limb in order to check their functionality, surprised to find that nothing was broken. Yet, there was no need to look to know that she was more bruises than skin.</p><p>She inspected the cave she found herself in, but despite bare rock there was nothing to be found. The back wall was semicircular, just like the rest of this hole. Now standing, it also appeared smaller than before. With the entrance wide and open it could probably not be called a cave at all – perhaps rather an alcove or recess.</p><p>Taking weary steps, she moved towards the light, arms lifted to guard her eyes from the bright beams of the descending sun. But as soon as her eyes fluttered open, she couldn’t stop staring at the scenery before.</p><p>Apparently, the recess was elevated, enough to be on level with the canopies of a broadleaf forest with few conifers. Her point of view wasn’t high enough to reveal a full view of the landscape, but the gaps in between the foliage enabled some peeks on a most impressive backdrop.</p><p>In the distance was a massive mountain chain, high enough for its peaks to be coated in snow, the white colour gathering in the many crevices like solid rivers. The peaks formed a serrated line, appearing like a crown of stone or a giant crater as it trailed from one side to the other with no visible end. It was an unforgiving barrier, exuding an almost menacing aura to all those who dared to consider passing them.</p><p>It was undisputably beautiful. But more than that, it was puzzling.</p><p>
  <em>How in the world could she have…--?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>From some place below emerged a deep and long exhale<em>.</em></p><p>“fuuuck…!” She hissed in a sharp inhale, freezing instantly as her hands clutched her mouth in an attempt to shove back the draft of air.</p><p>Down at the bottom of the escarpment sat a huge form, its legs laid out in front of it as it leaned against the rock.</p><p>In a distance of mere meters rested the scalp of a titan.</p><p>She tried to force calm the breaths that sounded unnaturally loud behind her folded hands, echoeing next to the throbbing heartbeat that shot up into her ears again. Time crawled by as she stared, shocked and incredulous of how she could have missed the presence of a damned titan below her feet. She was fucked. There was no way it hadn’t noticed her gasp, or her scent. It was a matter of seconds until it would move. Until it would look up to her. Until it would turn and reach for her and end her piteous life before she had even fully awaken and—</p><p>She breathed.</p><p>… it didn’t… do anything.</p><p>She dithered as the seconds passed. It failed to show any reaction, remaining still as if caught in nocturnal stasis. As she took a closer look at the dark scalp, shoulders and legs, she realized that she had been wrong in her first assumption.</p><p>It was not just any titan. It was the conscious one. It was <em>him</em>.</p><p>She knew him. But more than that, he didn’t move.</p><p>Did he… not notice her yet?</p><p>The world remained silent for more dragging moments, only filled by the knocking heartbeat that felt loud enough for him to hear. It felt like a small eternity until the titan took a second breath, deep and long just as the first one. It was inhumanly slow, but more than that it was steady. Rhytmic. He almost seemed to be… <em>asleep</em>?</p><p>Her heartbeat finally calmed to halfway-normal speed. Reassuring herself of his still unmoving state, she allowed herself to relax again in the slightest. However, the reassurance of being out of immediate danger was small next to her consternation. Her mind had been dizzy enough to suppress the very existence of her persecutor until now, but now that she thought about it, given her never-ending chain of misfortune it would have been to good to be true.</p><p>The attempt to recall more information about this titan were of little success. The last memory of him was how he confronted her on a canyon’s rim, and even these were foggy and hazed. What she could recall for sure however, were some deviant traits compared to casual titans. Fierce in battle and with calculative intelligence, but after all, he too had been chasing her. The combination of these traits didn’t augur well...</p><p>She forced a swallow, not allowing anxiety to take over yet as she tried to refocus. Despite her thoughts and memories remaining anything but clear, the sight of the figure below caused a stinging sensation that tried to poke through the waddy numbness. Whatever it was that she couldn’t recall yet, it seemed to be a missing piece of the puzzle. And given the sharpness of the sting it was a rather urgent one, albeit unclear if favorable or not.</p><p>Or actually… who was she even trying to deceive. Of course it was a bad intuition. There was no such a possibility as a positive surprise with this guy…</p><p>Dragging away her attention from the slumbering giant, she examined the rock face that led down the titan’s side. The wall’s surface looked rather handy, more so as it was slightly inclinated and made out of several smaller ledges that could be used for short breathers. Seeing just how suitable it was for climbing was close to suspicious. Nevertheless, it was a full height of about ten meters to go. And more than that, her success was not only tied to making it down in one piece, but also to making it without catching any attention.</p><p>It was a hell of a predicament.</p><p>Rubbing her temples, she tried to placate her mind and weigh up her options, only to find that there were no options after all. Staying in this recess was most definitely a death-sentence. And with the titan seemingly asleep, there was most likely no other chance than now.</p><p>And with now, she meant <em>now</em>.</p><p>A silent, prolonged sight escaped her lips.</p><p>Did she mention yet that she hated climbing?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ever so slowly, she made her descend down the escarpment, ears locked on the slow and steady breathing as she remained extra careful not to slip or to make any sound that could reveal her presence. Given the rough texture and slight inclination, it should have been an easy climb under normal conditions. But these conditions were anything but normal. For one thing, she had to assure to move slow and silent, but the longer it took, the more strenuous it got, and the more strenuous it got, the more she risked to slip. Needless to say she was in absolutely no preferable condition for sports. She might be moving slow as a sloth, but more than that, she felt like one. She would be lying to deny that a large part of her wanted to quit the whole thing to simply go back to sleep.</p><p>But that was not an option, of course.</p><p>Apparently, she was almost surprised to have made the first meters without any incident, as the sandstone proved very useful indeed. As soon as she was on head level with the titan, she caught a glimpse of his face to reassure herself of his fast slumber. Fortunately, desptite the unlikely odds of a titan taking an afternoon nap, she found his eyelids firmly closed. Dark as their surrounding mask and lacking any lashes, they seemingly fused with it to large circles of deep black.</p><p>She swallowed, sweat beading on her forehead. If she didn’t know better, one could as well assume that the eye sockets were empty like a skull’s. A gruesome sight that would fit the ever-bare grin of his…</p><p>It was only seconds that her attentions drifted off, but these were enough for her to slip in a short yet audible ratchet, successfully loosening a small stone under her foot. Dodging from one rock to the next, her face squinted with every clack it made.</p><p>The titan’s ears twiched immediately as his breath came to a sudden halt.</p><p>
  <em>Oh damn…</em>
</p><p>She peered down the escarpment to estimate the distance. Knowing about the titan’s size, it couldn’t be much more than seven meters from up here, though it appeared to be so much higher… Still, she wasn’t given any other option. She would have to jump. Damn it, most probably she would break something if she didn’t make a perfect landing. The rock down there didn’t look too welcoming… Or perhaps, if she jumped into the titan’s lap, she could –</p><p>
  <em>The hell, no! No. Gods, no. Simply no.</em>
</p><p>That was <em>not</em> an option.</p><p>Biting her lips, she held her breath as a low murmur droned through stone and air. The titan stirred, the large muscles in his neck flexing as it straightened and stretched a bit.</p><p>She searched for the best place to aim her leap, flexing her legs as she inhaled deeply.</p><p>The head moved and turned to the side.</p><p>… away from her.</p><p>She exhaled, gawking in disbelief. Whatever this guy had been doing over the day must have taken quite a toll. Otherwise there was no way in him not to hear or smell her yet.</p><p>Doing her best to ignore the still trembling fingers, she made her way down the wall with extra caution.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She sighed silently in sheer relieve as she reached the ground, hardly believing that she had done it with the titan remaining asleep. Feeling safe for the moment, she examined the small clearing that she found herself in, scanning its edge in thought of what to do next. Up to this point she had been too busy running for her life to make an appropriate assessment of her situation. It felt almost strange to use her brain for once, but even more so was it necessary to make the right judgement. Especially in regard of this very… <em>special</em> situation she found herself in.</p><p>Attentive eyes glued onto the almost motionless giant, the frequent heaving of his chest being the only indication of the inheritant life within the massive bulk. The way that he was leaning against the stone was eased but attentive nontheless, almost appearing like a sentinel of sorts, as if guarding the recess she had found herself in.</p><p>Despite the odd posture, it was clear that he must have been the one to bring her here – whereever <em>here</em> was exactly. But if he had been with her all the time… Then how could she possibly be still alive? Why was she not devoured yet? Wasn’t this the very purpose behind his persecution…?</p><p>The memories seemed distant already, hazy perhaps for the time that had already passed, or possibly as a way of mental self-defence. But going through them step by step, they now revealed a detail that had slipped her in being stuffed with nothing but the need to escape.</p><p>Actually… <em>technically speaken</em>… he had already caught her. It would have been easy for him to overwhelm her after successfully sneaking up close. Or even earlier, after her jump from his waist… Even if he was to be as vile as in her worst apprehensions, he could have easily stopped her with a simple swipe. It wouldn’t have been necessary to even aim precisely to immobilize her. But all he did was to cut her way off… he didn’t even really try to snatch her. Even when she was cornered, all he did was to scrutinize… as if catching her wasn’t his intention in the first place.</p><p>Could he really be that evil to leave her unharmed only to enjoy the chevy? Or was there another reason for his restraint? And was that the same reason why he maintained distance on her run?</p><p>Intrigued by the unexpected thoughts, she allowed herself to take a step closer to the behemoth, yet again silent like a stalking cat. Once more, she scanned his form in awe and a bit of excitement. With his body being completely relaxed, he appeared so deviantly calm… <em>peaceful</em> even. It was hard to believe that it was the very creature that had been chasing her to hell and back again. What if he wasn’t the devil that he appeared to be…? The idea was mad, <em>insane</em> at best, but it made her chest jump at it. Like a starving man, her mind clinged to it, longing for even the smallest scrap of a possibility.</p><p>Because after all, it was the only theory that contained the faintest semblance of hope.</p><p>Almost dizzy by the most recent intuition, she stepped even closer to the gargantuan body, ears ever fixed on the sounds of his breath... Even in repose did he look like raw power, the skin - undoubtly tough and leathery - stretching tightly over the bulks of the abs, pectorals and neck…</p><p>Whichever way she looked at it, she couldn’t deny that this was the most athletic humanoid body that she ever beheld. There were no other words to describe it. He was simply… godly.</p><p>Her eyes shot to the ground, squinting as if she was just slapped in the face. In the very instant that the thought surfaced, she scolded herself. She must be truly mad to think he could be friendly. If anything, it was dangerous, nothing but a figment after a never-ending trail of strain. Whatever her mind was trying to find in this creature defied any logic. It was simply impossible.</p><p>Looking up again, she found the shoulder-high legs laid out in front of her, her gaze following the flowing strands of flesh that seem to twist like a cord under the hide. Oblivious to the doubts that had just hounded her, her eyes then wandered along the full length of eight or perhaps nine meters down to the feet that were almost twice her size.</p><p>No matter his atrocious grimace, one could not deny that this titan was absolutely marvellous, deviant in so many features. Hange would be giddy with pleasure when she told her about all her discoveries.</p><p>She flinched imperceptibly at the unexpected thought.</p><p>“Hange…”</p><p>Her eyes wandered to a distant point with the thoughts drifting off. She hadn’t thought about the rest of the Scouts since… a day? It felt like ages…</p><p>Would they… be searching for her?</p><p>Literally, she tried to shake any sprout of false hope off her head. No. There was no way that they were searching for her. They must be fully aware of the miniscule chance of her survival. As for now, they have surely been informed about the demise of the entire squad. Before taking another approach, if at all, they would rethink their strategy to avoid another failure.</p><p>On the other hand, Erwin knew that the chance of success in this special investigation grew smaller with every day that passed. Though it felt like ages since she had bid good luck to her comrades, it couldn’t have been more 24 hours ever since. Or… could it? It was unlikely for her to have slept more than a day… right?</p><p>A wad nestled itself inside her throat. The relentless truth was that she was left in the dark entirely about her current situation. The last bit of orientation was taken from her when being brought here.</p><p>She was absolutely lost. And left on her own…</p><p>She dithered, almost reeling as her thoughts succumbed to grief and helplessness. Desperately, she searched for an exit, an escape plan that had slipped her until now. But it wouldn’t help. All that was left was the disillusioning truth…</p><p>and a too-familiar sense of discomfort.</p><p>As if bitten by a snake, her focus snapped back to presence, heart racing in foreboding. Despite all the thoughts and theories, her instincts were the only thing she could always rely on. Even if they rarely held good news…</p><p>In expectance of danger, she examined the forest’s perimeter in search for any movements or conspicious features. Despite some rummaging squirrels, however, there was nothing to be seen. No canopies shaking and no shadows moving. She then squatted down, pressing a palm firmly to the Earth to let her senses wander down to the ground, expecting to find the familiar quakes of footfalls in the distance. But again, there was nothing to be felt. Intently, she listened for the sounds of breaking wood or startled animals…</p><p>Nothing. She could hear absolutely nothing…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock as she eventually came to a conclusion... Stupored by the heavy burden of the mere thought, she slowly turned to face the titan again. The rhytmic breathing had stopped. Instead, a pair of drowsy Greens now peeked down at her.</p><p>
  <em>Rose and Maria…</em>
</p><p>Instinctively, she moved backwards to escape his immediate reach, fixed on the weary, giant eyes that followed every of her steps. Against her expectations, the titan didn’t make any move of his own. Even with her still standing in alarmingly close distance, he wouldn’t do as much as to twitch a finger but remained them folded in his lap. Judging the still drooped ears and overall relaxed posture, he didn’t even seem surprised to see her. All she could read out of his posture was fatigue. However, his eyes gave away a genuine interest as they scrutinized every corner of her form with almost painstaking precision. Even if the glitter was well-covered by the half-lid eyes, they couldn’t belie their full attentiveness.</p><p>Astonished and scared all the same, a suspicion stirred in her. Was the whole sleepyness nothing but a farce? Could he have simulated from the very beginning? Even as she made her way down the escarpment?</p><p>If so… then why...? He already had her where he wanted, didn’t he? Why waiting for her to make the first move if he simply could have snatched her to his desire? What was the use of waiting and observing if all it contained was the risk for her to sneak away or run in panic?</p><p>Perhaps… he must have known that she didn’t stand a chance. No matter how much it hurt to admit, the chance of escape had never really existed. If anything, it was his skill in hunting her that he had made all too clear…</p><p>Yes… he was staying calm like that because he knew that he had her trapped. That there was no use for her to run. That he had her right there where he wanted already…</p><p>
  <em>Oh gods…</em>
</p><p>Perspiration formed on her neck with every fiber of hers petrifying and melding at the same time - a feeling that had grown all-too familiar. The pools of green locked with hers for what felt like hours but may have been barely seconds in truth, each of them frozen in awaitance for the other to make the first move. Her instincts yelled, pleaded her to run, but there was no way to free her legs out of their stasis. It seemed like the ground was holding her, relentless and rigid just like these eyes that were still as stone. But even without these restrains, it would be of little use. Nothing had changed about the dwindling chance to escape for he was after her.</p><p>… he <em>was</em> after her, correct? So… why then… didn’t he make any move? What was he waiting for…?</p><p>Seeing that he didn’t intend to move any time soon, she allowed herself to relax in the slightest as immediate jeopardy was replaced by confusion. But the moment that the titan eventually stirred it all snapped back again. A low rumble caused her chest to tighten, prooving attentive life in the motionless statue. But out of all movements, this one was least expected. Instead of straightening up or bending towards her, he only tilted his head as if to ask a question, followed by a second grumble that rose in the end, as if to underline a query.</p><p>She blinked in bewilderment. Did he expect her to do something? But what? What could he possibly expect from her? What could he possibly <em>want</em> from her?</p><p>A deep breath joined her nervous one as the titan waited, giving her a fair chance to move, perhaps to run, but they passed without any motion yet again. He blinked a few times as well, his eyes sinking unnoticably as though disappointed. The expression, though it could be called softening, caused her throat to dessicate again.</p><p>She couldn’t have angered him, could she...?</p><p>Another stretched murmur was the only signal she got before the gargantuan body began to stir. With bated breath she watched how the torso flexed as the titan straightened up a bit to stretch his back and neck, shoving away any remnants of weariness as he blinked away the haze of fatigue. With the burden of his gaze gone for the moment, the display of the awakening titan could have been amazing to watch.</p><p>… if it wasn’t for the giant maw.</p><p>With the nonchalance of a feline, he yawned, expanding the jaw wide as a snake’s as he let out a cavernous groan, the tip of the abnormally long tongue curling upwards. If his fatigue had been an inscenation, it was an uncannily good one. Far worse however was the sense of horror that the image evoked inside of her. For reasons unknown it risked to shake up a lingering bear of a memory that had been chained and dispelled into a desolated corner of her mind. Even now that she noticed its existence for the first time, she did not desire to reveal it for she instantly knew it contained nothing but pure terror, the very worst of all her nightmares…</p><p>Perhaps it was the look of distress in her eyes, or the choked sounds of an almost non-existent breath that had caught the titan’s attention. But in the end, she couldn’t tell what it was. She couldn’t even tell for how long exactly she had been caught in her struggle to prevent the mental apocalypse, gasping and trembling as she stared without motion. Not until a movement caught her attention.</p><p>With fingers slightly crooked and in an unexpectedly slow pace, his hand floated through the air to reached out for her. She gasped at the sight, lungs finally free again, but otherwise still frozen in place. All she achieved was to duck her head and grit her teeth in fearful anticipation, tensing as if expecting to be beaten.</p><p>It was too late. She had missed her chance to run already. It was too late…</p><p>Her heart made a little jump as she heard a groany exhale. But she wasn’t grabbed yet. He had halted his advance mid-air for whatever reason, only to pull back again with the head dropping noticeably. For a few seconds, the now wakeful orbs looked away and to the ground, frowning slightly as if thinking intensely. After blinking a few times, they then darted to her again, a hint of determination igniting in their irises.</p><p>He hunched forward a bit as his shoulders fell in the slightest. With his head dipped down towards her, the eyelids sank in what she could call an eased expression. The few muscles behind the huge jaw then started to move, pulling on the lean skin of the elevated molars until they contorted into a gesture that seemed all but uncanny. It was preposterous, almost despairingly forced upon a frame that was simply not made for such a thing.</p><p>Such a thing as a smile.</p><p>The mere idea of a titan trying to express facial expressions was enough for her believes to break. But a smile? From a titan? From him out of all things?</p><p>She could feel numbness crawling up and risking her to faint, but she pulled herself together, blinking to ensure that her eyes were not failing their service. Knowing that he was expecting a reaction of hers, her mind urged to return the gesture by a smile of her own. And she tried it. Really. But the only reaction achievable was her jaw to slack – in distress of the horrid picture, but mostly in befuddlement. She was fully stretched with the attempt to get her bearings again.</p><p>Reading her look of strain, and seeing that she wasn’t going to move any time soon, the titan finally dropped the gesture. In what she could call resignment, he heaved another steamy exhale, this time with an underlying moan of aggravation, albeit unclear who it was directed at. Seeing her still standing on the ever-same spot of Earth, he decided to take action of his own again.</p><p>Oh how she wished she had run when she had the chance…</p><p>Much to her horror, the titan pulled back his legs that had laid unmoved right next to her, causing her to gasp in surprise as she had almost forgotten about their close proximity. In a wide arch, he lifted and unfolded an arm to the wall behind, pushing loose several rocks and filling the clearing with their loud clacks as he supported his weight to sit up. Once seated on his heels, he took the opportunity to stretch again in a deep drone before looking down at her once more, making sure that she didn’t disappear in the meantime. With her neck craning upwards now, she started to feel a crick on its back, staring to the skies in trepidation but admittedly also a tiny sense of awe.</p><p>The latter vanished quickly as he took a step forward.</p><p>Her gaze followed the approaching massive frame until she toppled backwards, her feet flying out beneath her as he finally loomed right on top of her.</p><p>
  <em>Gods above…</em>
</p><p>Barely did she notice the pain on her head as it met the ground. All she could perceive was the towering figure before and above – or actually <em>all around</em> her. An optimistic part of her interpreted his crouching stance as an attempt to appear calmer than standing, but with the bottom-up perspective, he appeared even more intimidating as he was hunched over, darkening the skies and quite everything else around her. Vigilant Greens riveted on her, eyes that were far too intelligent and far too curious for her to calm down. Eyes that took in every flattened heave of her chest and every twitch of her nervous fingers as they held her tight, not straying for even the split of a moment as if expecting to loose her if they didn’t keep her in their vice.</p><p>Only out of the very corner of her sight did she notice a moving shadow, lifting the panic in her veins to another level as her own stare darted down to her feet to see him reaching for her again. Her instincts took over for a moment as she scrambled backwards on the rough floor, but knowing of her nonexistent chance of escape, her arms succumbed to weakness shortly after.</p><p>Her eyes screwed close as she ducked to the side with an arm lifted in protection.</p><p>As if It could have changed a thing…</p><p>Her thoughts were riveted on the heat of the approaching fingers, its increasing intensity setting a strong contrast to the cold sweat on her shivering form. She feared and awaited the heated chains to snake around her, and leave her nothing but a lump of spineless meat. The memories of wrenching flesh and near-suffocation were all too real again, the mere thought of the loads of pain tightening her chest. She couldn’t help but whimper at the torture that she would be forced to go through again.</p><p>But it seemed as if time stood still.</p><p>Against all expectations, the heat didn’t increase at all.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open in confusion as the moment of apprehension dissipated. What they now beheld was riddling her mold, perforating her believes like cheese.</p><p>Alarmingly close was the giant’s hand, hovering mere inches above her hip and straightened to a flat plain.</p><p>Face upward.</p><p>She stared, first at the rounded fingertips before her face, then up to the hovering Greens. Despite the ever-terrifying teeth that started to be seemed with saliva already, his eyes held nothing but serenity, as if trying his best to appear placid.</p><p>Could they… trick on her? Could he really be… --?</p><p>The eyes shut close for a stretched moment as the titan let out another jet of steam, sighing in resignment. Only then she noticed that she had stared long enough for him to take her hesitation as rejection.</p><p>Oh, how she wished to have given a response.</p><p>Her heart dropped as he came to a conclusion, his gaze darting back at her with keen determination as his brows furrowed and pinched together…</p><p>
  <em>Her hesitation had angered him. She got him mad. She was to be punished. Oh gods oh gods oh gods…</em>
</p><p>Poorly, she forced a swallow as the giant hand turned above her, trying but failing to mentally prepare for what was to follow as he splayed his fingers, veiling her in its shadows that seemed to encompass the whole of her world. Left without any option, she went rigid as stone as they closed in around her, a stifled squeak escaping her throat as she felt the pressure of his thumb and fingers awfully hot on both sides of her…</p><p>…shoulders?</p><p>It seemed to her that time had stopped for she couldn’t find herself lifted or moved in any other way. Only as she found her ability to breathe again did she dare to force a peek with one of her eyes, the other quickly following as she opened them fully in befuddlement.</p><p>She was caught in his grasp. Indeed. But the contact was reduced to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Slowly, almost too slow for her to even notice, she was lifted from the ground, her body still tensed and shaking violently. A thought, all but strange to her, tried to wind itself through the hassling cluster of angst and apprehension, trying to tell her that the applied force was decidedly gentle. That he was trying to be careful. That there was no need to fear. And yet she failed to calm herself as she remained hovering just above the ground, as if he lacked the strength to lift her further. No matter how hard she tried to calm down, she couldn’t stop the intense quivers that shook every fiber and bone of her body and the whole of-</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>She really couldn't stop it. No matter how hard she tried.</p><p>Her eyes widened in bewilderment.</p><p>The shaking was not hers. It was <em>his</em>. The excessively slow movement, the furrowed brows.… he was straining with the task of being gentle, forcefully holding back a huge amount of strength.</p><p>He was afraid. Of hurting her.</p><p>She could only stare into the pair of focused eyes, that focused not on her for once, but on his own fingers. Ever so slowly, <em>prudently</em>, she was lifted for not more than a meter before she was turned, and placed back on the ground onto her own two feet.</p><p>By now, her expression was frozen, just as rigid as the rest of her body as she was set up like a tin soldier. Words could hardly describe the perplexity that was craved into her face as she stared up,  reeling a bit on the feet that seemed to have lost their strength to hold her. Ever so cautiously, the titan released his grip but held his hand in position as if fearing she would fall again. Only as the moments passed, she faintly noticed how the warmth left, leaving her to stand on her own again. Then, again carefully slowly to not spook her, he stood.</p><p>Without much more than a final blink of weary eyes, the behemoth turned and vanished into the nearby woods.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What... the… fuck…?</em>
</p><p>Time passed without recognition as she stood in the middle of a little clearing, the birds around singing vividly as if nothing of particular interest had ever happened. Still trembling a bit, she looked to the spot where the titan had broken through the trees, imprinting the picture into her mind to proove herself it was not just a dream.</p><p>She was indecisive not to say torn about what to do next, as she didn’t quite understand what had just transpired. The contradicting findings remained, whirring in her head like a swarm of agitated wasps. There was no chance in her to ever forget about the torture he had put her through, the mere thought of her near-suffocation enough for the bruises to feel very real again. And yet, she couldn’t deny the most obvious fact: She was still alive. And considering the most recent findings, there was every indication that she had been entirely wrong in her assumptions about this titan. In the end, it almost seemed like <em>she </em>was the one who did <em>him</em> wrong. Whatever it was that he wanted from her, it seemed to be neither her death nor harm. But most surprising above everything, it seemed as if he left her the opportunity to choose freely this time. For whatever reason, she really believed that he wouldn’t persecute her this time. She could go. She could simply leave.</p><p>She shook her head, talking to herself already. No, that was not quite right… There was no room for choices here after all. If she didn’t even know about her location, how was she to find a way back to the wall? And how was she to make it alive? She could turn and twist it the way she wanted, but in the end, it was all too clear that she didn’t stand a chance out here. Not without any knowledge of her whereabouts, and not if she was to venture on her own in titan territory.</p><p>In the end, she had no choice but to start to trust this titan for the time being.</p><p>For the first time in what felt like hours, she freed her legs from their stupor and moved to step to the entrance of the aisle left behind by the titan. The trail was decorated with fallen twigs and branches, much like the breadcrumbs in the tale of Hänsel und Gretel.</p><p>She bit her lips, looking back to the sheltercave for a last time before she heaved a groan and stepped forward.</p><p>How she prayed that this way was leading home, and not right into the witch’s house…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I hope you enjoyed the little fluff teaser. :) I know there hasn't been much to this point, but I just love these moments of suspense and uncertainty in the first steps of an acquaintance. You might have noticed that she is more fretful now than in the beginning which is mainly an aftereffect of the traumatic first impression. There's even more to that though. See for yourself in the next chapter, if you don't have a suspicion already!</p><p>About the Tale of Hänsel und Gretel (as I don't know how popular it is internationally): In this tale of the Brothers Grimm, a young brother (Hänsel) and a sister (Gretel) live in a poor woodcutter's family. When a famine occurs, their step-mother decides to leave them back in the woods to fend for themselves, so that she and her husband won't starve to death. Hänsel however overhears their plan and gathers pebbles to drop them along the way, using them to find the way back home. As a famine strikes again, the siblings are lead into the forest again, but this time Hänsel has got only breadcrumbs to mark the trail. To their bad luck, the crumbs are eaten away by birds so that they are lost in the forest this time. Lead by hunger, they find a house made of sweets that feeds them, but they notice belatedly that it is inhabited by a witch, who captures the children and feeds them with sweets with the intention to eat them herself once they're fat enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sallow light of the eventide sky peeked through the little gaps of the canopy, stroking over the shaded floor as they swayed in the soft blow of a tepid breeze.</p><p>Her mind was filled with too many questions. Too many riddles that needed to be solved, that tormented her with doubt and anxiety. At the same time, it all felt unreal, like nothing more than a traumatic delusion. But every time she blinked her eyes, she found the straight line of a path still stretching right in front of her, guiding her further into an unknown future. And with every breath she stepped over another broken branch and walked through another imprint of a giant foot, and the questions would start to rise anew.</p><p>Unsuccessfully, she tried to prevail over her thoughts, the mental knots refusing to leave her in peace. A major part of her still couldn’t quite believe that she was actually doing this. That of all things she was <em>following</em> a titan that had caused her more bruises than in her whole life and that had been incredibly close to killing her already. Not to mention that once she found him, she would be entirely helpless, subjecting herself to his inscrutable will much like a damned fanatic to an unknown deity…</p><p>She must be out of her mind to do this. Absolutely insane. Suicidal, at best.</p><p>Rubbing her temples with both hands, she looked down to the ground, following the outlines of the still existing footprints as she tried to prepare for whatever there was to come. Until a change of light made her look up again.</p><p>Time had passed without notice, and now there she was, standing on the edge of another clearing. And in its very centre sat no one less than the titan, cross-legged with the hands folded in the lap.</p><p>The whole of him made a calm impression, motionless and with very slow breathing. He sat slouched over with hanging head and drooped ears, presumably asleep again. But from this side-perspective, his face remained hidden by the black hair. On the other hand, this meant that he hadn’t seen her yet as well. If she waited for another hour, he would fall to stasis. She could still turn around. This was her last chance to leave and forget about the whole damned thing…</p><p>She shot a glance back to the dark forest she had come from, and sighed. Who was she even trying to persuade? The very fact that she was standing here was proof enough that she had already made a decision. Didn’t she work out already that there was no chance in her surviving on her own? One more time she had to bite down her doubts. She just hoped it wasn’t her last time, too.</p><p>She heaved a last, decidedly deep breath.</p><p>If he intended to devour her, he'd have done that already...</p><p>Like a mantra, the words repeated in her head as she stepped forward. With as much of a valiant stride as she could achieve, she aimed for the knee. She was yet to figure out how to best approach the behemoth. Was it wise to simply walk to his front? Perhaps it would be wiser to take a detour first and observe a little longer in the cover of a tree. Just to make sure if he was awak—</p><p>One pointed ear twitched without warning, senses keen enough to detect a step that would have fallen deaf on any human ear. All the resolution she had arduously built up broke down together in the moment that the titan turned his head, not wasting a second in search as two big eyes pinned her perfectly down on spot. Her heart started to hammer out of reflex or even out of habit under the sudden movement, the little pride she had held quick to succumb his undivided attention.</p><p>She didn’t even come close to meeting his eyes as the image of giant teeth held her in a sickening vice.</p><p>With his head hanging low and the lack of lips, the gaps around the incisors and canines were engulfed by saliva that now gathered in the corners and drooled down the angular jaw. She couldn’t help but gawk at a particularly long strain that was slowly increasing in length, descending down to the ground like a snake from a tree.</p><p>Perhaps her stare was too evident on her face, for the titan lifted an arm and wiped his jaw before tossing up his head. Her heart sunk with the Adam’s apple as she watched it slip down the giant throat in a fluid motion, as though it was common practice to him. Even if the act was intended to break her stare, it only added to her horror, filling her head now with even more appalling images.</p><p>Only at the sound of low murmur she noticed that she still had his attention. The arm that had been hovering in the air move towards her for a second, but was quick to drop back to his lap as she stepped backwards and out of reach. Or immediate reach, that was. Much to her relief, he didn’t make any further move to snatch her.</p><p>She dithered as she tried to catch her breath again. Shoving aside the upcrawling panic, she forced herself to finally meet the titan’s eyes. But what she found was neither frightening nor unsettling in any other way. Just confusing.</p><p>Similar to the drooped ears, his eyes were half-lidded, matching a state of fatigue at the first sight. Only a closer look revealed a picture that was different entirely. Unlike the spark of intrigue that they had held before, their look was now hollow and without focus, almost stoic in a way. A slight frown lined his forehead, implying that he was bothered with something, if possible for a titan. It was almost pitiful to see him like that. A towering behemoth that was built of raw power, but lacked the strength to even sit upright. Seeing him in the strangely harmless posture however, finally allowed her to relax in the slightest.</p><p>For long moments, the two of them just stared at each other. Admittedly, now that she had successfully faced him, she had no idea on what to do next. In some ways she had presumed that once he saw her, he wouldn’t hesitate to grab and scrutinize her. But he didn’t even really try it. Now, with every second that passed, the silence grew only tenser, interrupted only by one quick and one slow breathing.</p><p>As the silence shaped up to get awkward, she finally cleared her throat, void of any other idea.</p><p>“Well…. Uuhm…” she averted her gaze to the knee in front of her to focus her thoughts.</p><p>“uuh… I guess I… should thank you.. you know… for saving me, back there at the clearing?” She coughed, her voice feeling raspy in the desiccated throat.</p><p>“I mean, I did already… sort of. But… you know… anyways?”</p><p>It didn’t help a bit. Now she felt even more awkward. She was talking to a titan after all. She must be out of her mind.</p><p>The titan blinked at her, his eyes opening in the slightest at the sound of her words but otherwise tilting his head in question and confusion. With a near slap, she pressed her palm against her reddening face to hide the obvious embarrassment. She had never felt that stupid before.</p><p>“I mean... never mind. Sorry for gawking all the time, I guess it must be quite annoying. I… just can’t help it. You’re scary as fuck, you know?”</p><p>She scratched her scalp as she looked down to the ground, contemplating how to possibly communicate with a titan of all things. In the end, she almost slipped how he averted his own gaze to his initial posture again. Only now she noticed that he hadn’t been looking down to the ground all time long, but rather at his folded hands. Wrinkles then formed on his forehead as he uncurled his fingers, stretching and turning them under observation. It was a strange behaviour, one that proved his deviant self-consciousness once more. But what then followed hit her completely off-guard.</p><p>In a hesitant yet unmistakable movement, he dipped his head.</p><p>Silence stretched before she found her ability to speak again.</p><p>““W-w-wait… d-did you just…” Her mouth gaped open as the stuttered words caught the giant’s attention again.</p><p>“D-does that mean....  Can you... <em>understand</em> me??!”</p><p>At the question, his eyes widened a bit, their haze clearing up in what seemed to be… bewilderment? For multiple times he only blinked at her, as if surprised by the very question. As if the answer should be self-evident.</p><p>But then he did it again.</p><p>Her eyes widened to a close to uncanny degree, her gaze switching from one giant eye to the other as she swivelled between flabbergasted awe and downright disbelief. It required all her focus to keep standing as the thoughts processed wildly in her mind until they finally clicked together in what must have been audible to him. Never ever could she even imagine that communication with a titan was possible! This one was really full of surprises! And more than that, he might be the solution to the titan’s nature, to this world, to… to just everything!!!</p><p>“S-so…” She inhaled sharply, taking a breath that she had abandoned before. With the overwhelming surge of thoughts, the words that had gathered now all but spurted out of her.</p><p>“T-then can you speak as well? I mean, h-how did you learn our language? <em>Where</em> did you learn it? Where is it that you’re coming from? And w-why are you different to all the other titans? What kind of titan are you after all??”</p><p>At the flood of inquiries, his eyes opened fully in what could have been understanding or just the overload of sounds. However, his expression was quick to change. With the ears drooping down again and the lids sinking even deeper than before, he turned away to stare at his lap once more, heaving a deep and sort of weary jet of steam. Seeing him pull back to the defensive, almost pathetic posture made her heart feel tight and leaden. She had obviously hit a sensitive topic, perhaps even hurt him in a way even though unintended. Even though she wasn’t even sure which of the questions was the matter.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry… I… didn’t mean to press you. It’s just… <em>You’re</em> just… incredible.”</p><p>He didn’t look up this time, oblivious to the subtle compliment as he only gave a weak groan without meaning.</p><p>“Is it…” She hesitated, wary to not add more pressure to the topic, but continued as she regained his attention. She pointed at her mouth to underline her query, unsure of how much he could possibly understand.</p><p>“… the lips…? I guess it’s difficult to speak without, isn’t it?”</p><p>He huffed another steamy exhale but nodded weakly in confirmation before looking away again. So could this be the reason for his grief? He wished to communicate with her?</p><p>“Then… what about writing? You could dig letters into the ground, couldn’t you?”</p><p>His ears perked up at the words as he considered the idea. But then wilted again with the head shaking weakly, hanging now even deeper and close to appearing ashamed of sorts.</p><p>“Oh... uhm. I see... That’s a pity.” She scratched the back of her head, not knowing what to say next.</p><p>“Sorry for.. uhm.. you know… bringing up the topic. I can’t write either, if that’s a relief for you.”</p><p>But nope. No success in here. He only mumbled something undecipherable without even bothering to look up again, denying her any more clues. If one thing, she did not expect just how difficult it would be to read his thoughts. Even his answers of groans and murmurs all sounded the same, showing only little differences, if any at all.</p><p>Silence descended with awkwardness in tow, feeling now heavier than before with the situation becoming increasingly overstraining. Small talk had never been an easy task to her, after all that was Petra’s area of expertise. But with a titan? Was that even possible? She didn’t even know that they could possess intelligence up until the last day!</p><p>She heaved another silent sigh. She had come here for a purpose, to find clarity in this mess. But of all things, it seemed as if the titan was <em>ignoring</em> her for once.</p><p>Void of any better plan, she let her eyes wander over the giant’s form, resting them on the knee in front of her. Just like the rest of him, the skin was graced by a dense net of red lines that was apparently very different to the human vascular system, the surface definitely tough and leathery. On close distance however, it looked surprisingly smooth and pale, not at all as worn or calloused as one would expect it to be.</p><p>In what she purported as determined courage, she stepped closer to the joint. Admittedly though, she was also intrigued. Lost in his thoughts, the titan didn’t even notice her movement as she approached him, her heart clearly pounding in a sickening twist of fear and excitement. Under the struggle of her agonizing thoughts, her arm felt heavy as lead, not willing at all to cooperate. And only with all her strength of will did she achieve to finally lift it and reach forward, feeling the radiating heat increase until it seemed to seep through her fingers…</p><p>until she finally…</p><p>A wince, quick and darting like a flash went through the gargantuan body, causing her to gasp in immediate retreat. She had barely even touched him yet, and he still felt it?</p><p>Expecting a punishment for her impudence, she cautiously looked up, ducking a bit under the pools of Green that now stared at her blatantly and… flummoxed? Was he surprised upon her courage? Not offended at all…?</p><p>Seconds crawled by as the titan scrutinized her form before bending forward and lifting an arm again, a spark of intrigue ignited in his eyes. In bitter foreboding she watched the hand come closer, but didn’t move this time. After all, she had already known what she was getting herself into. And there was no real point in running. Not anymore. So, all she did was to stand still, though she couldn’t help but tense in expectancy.</p><p>Another groan was heard from the titan, long and deep and… disappointed? The moment passed without being touched in any way, and as she met his eyes again, their spark of intrigue was gone.  As if remembering something that he wasn’t supposed to let go of any time soon, his eyes sunk deep in haze as his shoulders slouched again, pulling back his hand to resume the previous posture.</p><p>It was only then that an unsuspected thought flared up. Was it possible that his supposed grief was because of <em>her</em>? Was it really her lack of trust that bothering him? <em>Him</em>? That was ridiculous, wasn’t it? There was no chance that a titan could be worried for a human, right? Why should he even care?</p><p>But then again, why wouldn’t he stop peeking at her every now and then as if expecting that she was gone the next moment? As if <em>afraid</em> that she was gone the next moment? And why couldn’t she help but think that the way he glanced was <em>shy</em> of all things? <em>Submissive</em>, even?</p><p>Was he… showing apologies?</p><p>The thoughts swarmed in her head. As odd as it seemed, what she saw in front of her was a titan that tried to look as placid as ever possible. But the weirdest thing of all was that she even felt bad about it. Sure, he had put her through a lot of pain. She had every right to fear him, to even hate him for it. But even if he cared for her thoughts, it had technically not been his bad, really. It had been her who had provoked his anger by biting him. He had only acted on instinct, right? And yet, he looked as if a heavy burden had settled on his shoulders. As if certain that he had completely fucked up. Not unlike a kid that expected to be punished and now isolated himself in remorse.</p><p>The whole situation started to shape up really awkward. After all the inner struggle she had expected <em>anything</em> to happen. But never would she have imagined to have to comfort a titan of all things and to catch his attention in the first place.</p><p>Delving her facing into one hand, she let out a sigh as she shook her head incredulously, then peeked at him out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>She must be completely out of her mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Let it never be said that she was one to recoil from a challenge that was seemingly too big for her. Even the titan couldn’t hold back a sharp inhale as her sudden weight pulled at his foot, stiffening and staring in pure bewilderment as the tiny form started to climb the ankle and made its way up to his knee.</p><p>Taking another deep breath, she turned to face the titan yet again, mentally preparing for the question that would now follow, the very reason that had led her to him in the first place. Granted, she wouldn’t be standing up here if she didn’t have a suspicion yet, but she had to be sure. Entirely sure. And she needed the reassurance from him, for the fear that was contained in every bit of doubt that was left, that had gnawed on her sanity ever since she woke this afternoon. It was a fairly simple question, or should have been, at least. But the circumstances were anything <em>but</em> simple. Especially with his distracting stare and the awareness of just how close she was to her possible doom. To her most probable doom, in fact.</p><p>She then cleared her throat, not to gain his attention that was yet hers fully, but to concentrate.</p><p>“S-so… titan…d-do I see correctly that…” She gulped in an attempt to salivate her throat, the words rasping like sandpaper as she found herself stuck in between the need to finally get rid of the question and the fear of being wrong in her assumptions.</p><p>“that you... don’t mean…” She squinted, ducking her head in anticipation.</p><p>“… no harm?”</p><p>The last words were nearly squeaked out. Panting, and with a bead of sweat forming on her forehead, she forced her eyes open to see his judgement.</p><p>The titan’s tapered ears were now fully attentive, taking in every letter one by one, but not intending to react in any way. Only as the silence stretched longer she finally spoke up again.</p><p>“Just…. what is it… that you want from me…?!” She looked up, her voice now close to pleading.</p><p>Finally, he stirred from his unmoved stance, slightly hunching over towards her as he lifted the opposite arm, moving closer with a pace that seemed impossibly slow. With more sweat adding on her forehead she watched the giant fingers uncurl and slowly turn as they floated closer. She couldn’t help but tense again, eyes squinting but otherwise remaining still in acceptance. After all, she had already come that far. There was no turning back now.</p><p>The sensation of a mild push caught her off-guard. Other than expected, it was not to be felt on her skin, but through the ground to her feet.</p><p>As nothing else followed, she finally peeled an eye open, quickly followed by the second as she stared down incredulously. His palm was edging right to her feet, stretched to a flat plain.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck.</em>
</p><p>She almost slapped herself for what she had summoned.</p><p>Why…? Why could he not give a simple nod? It was all that she had asked for! It would have been so much easier…! Why was she being fucking challenged over and over again..!?</p><p>Warily, she peeled her eyes off the palm to meet his eyes in search for the smallest hint of malice. But alas, they wouldn’t reveal any clues about his intentions. What they did reveal though was a change of attitude. His former grief had reduced to a distant whiff as he now looked primarily attentive. He was probably as curious about her decision as she was. Without doubt, he was testing her on purpose.</p><p>Forcing down another gulp, she stared at the palm for several more seconds until she finally managed to move her feet. The titan’s patience was unexpected, seemingly endless as he waited still in place for her to take the first step onto the palm. She cringed at the slight give of flesh beneath her foot, hesitating for another second but then adding a second step to its centre. For a moment, she considered to sit down, but felt too uncomfortable about it, thus decided to remain standing. In the very next moment though, her decision was taken for her as she was thrown to the butt with the ground’s very first move. Even though she could tell it was decidedly smooth and careful, she had been too shaky on her feet to brace for it.</p><p>Her body grew rigid yet again, the heat beneath her hands and feet making evident that all if this was actually happening. That all of this was actually <em>real</em>. She had tried to appear brave and confident, but the intention was doomed to fail from the very beginning. Feeling unable to face him, she turned around instead to look down over the verge of the palm.</p><p>Time seemed to pass slowly as she watched the ground grow distant, and with that the little safety she had left. It all felt like a dream, too absurd to be real if it wasn’t for the spiking intensity of her heartbeat and the sickening coil of her guts – a feeling that she just wished to finally end. And yet, when the movement eventually stopped, it seemed like time had passed all too fast to her.</p><p>Warily and knowing that she was expected to move, she coerced herself to finally turn and face the giant.</p><p>She wished she hadn’t.</p><p>She was held perfectly on eye-level, her own shadow covering the tip of the titan’s nose as the rest of his face was bathed in sunlight. The weight of those calculating, <em>knowing</em> eyes was heavy on her, feeling like a vice as they combed over her form with avid curiosity. In a surge, she was suddenly aware on just how helpless she was, how foolish to put her entire life quite literally into the hands of a monster that she knew next to nothing about. All that was left to her was the assurance that he wouldn’t harm her. Or rather, the supposition. After all, he would have already eaten her already if that was what he wanted, right?</p><p>
  <em>… r-right?</em>
</p><p>Frozen in place, her gaze never strayed from his eyes, and neither did his from her. In dread, she watched them narrowing in focus, adding more frightening intensity to the discs of pupils that had constricted in the lowered light. Carefully slowly, she found herself turned from one side to the other, as though scrutinizing a gem of particular interest. As though weighing what her petty life was worth to him, if anything at all.</p><p>The prying eyes left her all too weak and exposed, feeling stripped bare in front of a deity. Behind the obvious interest in his eyes though, there was a hint of something else, a glint of bliss and perhaps even... awe? He was probably surprised to see that she hadn’t jumped as of yet, and in all honesty, she was surprised as well. Perhaps even a bit proud to have kept her composure. To have not only approached him successfully but also faced him without breaking into panic. And she was still alive and uninjured. Perhaps it was going to end all well? Perhaps it was actually not as bad as she had—</p><p>
  <em>Oh… no. Please, no.</em>
</p><p>The fleet sense of pride all but vaporized as she was moved again, even closer to his face and –<em> gods, no</em> – down towards the maw. Instinctively, she backed off on all fours to maintain distance, only to yelp as she bumped into a giant digit on her back.</p><p>The movement stopped as she darted forwards again.  Now looking around, her chest tightened as she found herself caged in to all directions. Behind her and to the side, the thumb and fingers were curled up to act as barriers. If she wanted to escape, she would have to make it to the other side of the palm, and she’d have to do it quick enough for him not to close his fingers around her. But then there was his other hand too! Damn it! He would most likely grab her before even reaching the ground. And even if she made it down, how was she then to—</p><p>A low drone redirected her attention to the green orbs in front, now resonating not only in the air but also in the stage of flesh below and every fibre of his encompassing presence. Only his eyes set a contrast to his intimidating form. With the lids lowered as they looked down at her, they had softened in their expression, adding reassurance with a decidedly fond yet almost shy smile of his.</p><p>The placidity in his gesture was genuine, she could tell, and it was almost enough to ease her doubts.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the movement that pulled her closer to the maw again.</p><p>No matter what she did, there was no way to escape the bearers of death.</p><p>Her heart was just about to stop as she found herself placed right next to the teeth, close enough to lean her head against them if wanted. Still as stone, she endured the heat as she tried to focus on the sound of wind above her. No matter how often she told herself that he didn’t intend to use them, that he only wanted to sample a smell, the mere sight of the teeth caused her bones to shake and her guts to twist. Every fibre of hers was yelling in alarm, flailing around and firing off canons, pleading and tearing at her to run as quick as possible.</p><p>As if they knew something she wasn’t yet aware -</p><p>The gust that followed finally crossed the line, setting off a chain of emotions and unleashing the bear of a memory that now pounced on her with full force. Her breath grew erratic and her look went distant as she entered a state of full petrification. Utterly helpless against the weight of the emotions, she couldn’t even tell how to breathe anymore. All that was left was a surge of uncannily familiar feelings that breached her mental barricades, that flooded every corner of her mind with the images of widening jaws, crimson tongues and encompassing darkness.</p><p>She was trapped. Suffocated.</p><p>Drowned.</p><p> </p><p>It was then, that she remembered it. All of it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> <strong>/</strong> <strong><em>Flashback /</em></strong></p><p>A distant yet powerful jolt drove through their bodies. Then the ledge experienced gravity.</p><p>She couldn’t tell who was crying out louder as both their cries seemed to fuse to one. Her ears remained numb, but the intensity of her vocals’ vibration could easily match the titan’s roar. For once, she was not the only one filled with angst.</p><p>The tight embrace proved that she still found herself in the titan’s grip, and she almost laughed at it. Oddly enough, it now conveyed a sudden sense of security. That’s how quickly things can change… Who could have guessed that out of all things it would be a titan to feel save wi-</p><p>A sudden and tremendous impact went through bones and marrow, slamming her head against flesh that felt hard as stone. The world turned and twisted as her consciousness started to fade under the hammering drone and pressure of an avalanche.</p><p>And yet, she wasn’t granted release.</p><p> </p><p>She gritted her teeth to avoid biting off her tongue on accident, then forced an eye open to the happenings above. With the remaining hand, the titan had succeeded to cleave into the rock. Four lines of steaming crimson trailed down the wall as they sunk deeper into the darkness of the gorge.</p><p>The titan had managed to slow down their fall, but it was all too obvious that he was struggling the get a proper grip. After all, it was no use. They were still falling too fast to make it alive. Or her, at least. Perhaps he could even make it, given his abhorrent healing capacities. Still, she wondered why he didn’t just let go of her. How stupid could he be to cling to his morsel in light of the current situation! Did that giant brain not even get that he was in danger, too?!</p><p>She was torn out of her thought as she noticed that the titan had stopped his roaring. Unexpectedly, he was looking down at her, eyes wide in shock and despair. Seeing such on emotion on a titan’s face was odd enough, but why of all things was he looking at <em>her</em>? He should have enough wit to know it was not her damned fault! And he should know just as well that she couldn’t change a damn thing about it!</p><p>She looked closer into the eyes to see something different, hidden behind the blank fear…</p><p>A hint of… <em>concern</em>? ‘The hell is he--?</p><p>Without another warning, she was suddenly jerked forward. A rush of adrenaline shot up her head, its intoxicating effect almost fading out her surroundings. Finally, she was freed from her restrains.</p><p>Her world seemed to slow down as she was sent flying, the sudden freedom almost exhilarating if it wasn’t for that fiend of a titan that filled her vision. Given the fact that she was actually still falling, it almost felt like soaring through the sky.</p><p>She wondered what he had intended by this action. It would have been easy to say that this dumbass finally caught the wit on how to save his skin. But something about his look didn’t quite fit the hunch. His eyes were following her movements rather closely.</p><p>Very closely.</p><p>…</p><p>Too closely.</p><p>In the next moment, her face lost all of its colour and turned into a mask of own despair. In this instant, she regretted every step that she had taken in her life. Becoming a soldier, joining the scouts, fighting the titans and above all, preventing this titan’s death. After all, she even regretted being still alive.</p><p>Her worst nightmare opened its gates to her in the manifestation of two giant rows of teeth. The perception of her world narrowed to the gaze of the huge tongue as the jaw widened to an unnatural angle. A throat, dark enough to obscure the sun awaited her at its end.</p><p>She wished the scream to scare off her nightmare, to ward off the cruelty that this world had forced upon her. But she was not given the chance to brace herself, not even the needed second to open her own mouth.</p><p>No matter what she did, it wouldn’t have changed a thing…</p><p>Darkness enclosed her as the jaw snapped shut and sealed her doom. For the split of a second, she slipped on the slick and heated tongue before everything tightened and forced the rest of air out of her lungs. With brutal force she was immobilized, the violent shaking never loosing its intensity as the roaring sound of scraped stone went through the titan’s body and right into her brain. Another heavy impact pushed her even more into the ground, the thunderous rumbles increasing to an intensity that would have sufficed to break her neck clear through. But the tight squeeze prevented such. The tight squeeze <em>forbade</em> such. She was forced to see through the torture until its slow, suffocated end. She was engulfed by impenetrable darkness, burning heat and an omnipresent squeeze that was just strong enough to not break any bones. She was suffering in so many ways that she couldn’t even decide which one to pay attention to.</p><p>It was nothing minor than the reincarnation of Hell on Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cherish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The world is cruel, yet beautiful."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sensation in the other world was sudden and unexpected, practically tearing her out of her mental cage. Coated in sweat, a heavy inhale returned her back to presence. But the intensity of her hammering heart remained.</p><p>In dread, she realized. She was still sitting on the palm of the titan.</p><p>The titan that ate her.</p><p>Trembling in shock, she peeled her gaze off the ground of flesh to travel upwards from her own pair of feet.</p><p>And met the eyes of the titan.</p><p>The titan that <em>ate</em> her!</p><p>A scream, desperate and piercing, cut through the air as she crawled backwards, stopping only as she bumped into the barriers of flesh. Driven by nothing but blank panic, she didn’t even notice them as she pressed herself deep into the flesh, trying but failing to gain as much distance from the giant face in front of her. As though her plead was heard, he jumped back in the same instant, yet it only added to her horror as he did so in a deafening roar of own surprise.</p><p>She panted, flat and quick like a rabbit and struggling to not hyperventilate, her gaze ever locked onto the monster in front. The monster that had put her through her worst nightmare. That <em>was</em> her worst nightmare. Her mind roiled in a storm of thoughts, a cacophony of alarm sirens that were silenced only by the heavy weight of confusion. With no doubt she would have jumped by now if she were to follow her instincts, but it was the load of questions that made her hesitate, for a single yet deciding second. It all made no sense to her! This titan was the very same that had put her through all her suffering, and yet he showed no signs of aggression! Ever since she’d waken from the trauma, he didn’t even try to snatch her again! How could he eat her the one day and show gentleness the other?</p><p>How could she even be still alive!?</p><p>At this question, she stilled completely. She had been oblivious to the most obvious fact. She shouldn’t be still alive. Couldn’t be.</p><p>Was her memory just an illusion? It felt far too real to be an illusion. But it didn’t make no sense!</p><p>Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the titan made a noise. Much to her bewilderment, it was no usual growl or grumble, but a high-pitched mewl, its tone soft but unmistakably questioning, and… chary? If that was not enough, she witnessed how his expression changed from the recent surprise to one that was just as confusing. With his forehead furrowing deeply and the ears drooping lower than thought possible, he sunk his head and looked <em>up</em> at her with round eyes, his gesture so awkwardly submissive that it reminded to a pleading puppy. A puppy of all things…! And yet she couldn’t help but think that the expression was one of worry. It was the same grade of genuine concern that he showed her right before --</p><p>Finally, she put one and one together.</p><p>He… had been worried about her back then as well. He didn’t intend to devour her… but to slow down the fall. To… safe her?</p><p>The questions in her head went unanswered as the titan gave another whimper, seemingly distressed by the time she had lain dead still by now. It must have been to gain her attention, because in the next moment she noticed a movement out of her periphery. Slowly, hesitatingly slowly, his other hand came closer all the while observing her in search for any signs of panic. Perhaps it was this cautiousness in his movement, or the softness in his expression that allowed her to keep her composure as she watched the hand approaching, its fingers curled loosely to appear as harmless as ever possible for them. She lay still, only flinching in the slightest even when she felt two fingers on her side. As if waiting for resistance, they held their position for several seconds before gently pushing under her spine. Crippled by a mixture of perplexity and angst, she submitted herself to the push until she was lifted to sit up again.</p><p>However, even when she was seated halfway secure, he didn’t pull back his hand. Her stare of stupor reached a completely new level as they remained on her spine, their gentle push now moving and drawing circles on her back.</p><p>She almost forgot how to breathe again.</p><p>Was she… seriously… being <em>petted</em>?</p><p>With eyes wide as a deer’s, she looked up to meet a timid smile.</p><p>She couldn’t believe it. In all honesty, he was trying to comfort her.</p><p>Seeing her finally move again, the titan stilled in his caressing and added a steamy exhale of.. relief? Careful not to appear any more frightening than he could, he lifted her slowly to his eyes to scrutinize her one more time, just to make sure she was definitely freed from the bonds of shock. She could have sworn that his smile grew bigger as she blinked, but the moment was too short to be sure.</p><p>Much to her surprise, he then drew back entirely and straightened his spine to sit upright. For what felt like the first time in the last hour, the titan averted his gaze and looked to the far horizon, the relief following immediately as his attention was pulled off her for the moment. Only now, she wondered what would happen to her next, but before she could come up with an idea, she was lifted on the palm again.</p><p>Much to her surprise, she found herself edged to one shoulder.</p><p>She blinked incredulously, then looked back to make sure she was following his line of thought. With another meek smile and a reassuring nod, he signalled her to move on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her feet were still shaky from the recent events as she crawled up the large protrusion of the collarbone to peer down the giant's back. Though it was only about half of his full height, the seven meters that separated her from the ground could be enough to cause severe injuries. If she happened to fall onto hard stone, breaking a limb or two was quite definite.</p><p>A pointed snort woke her from her trance, causing her mind to snap back like a spring. Only now she noticed that she had been slowly shifting towards the edge, as if her feet had developed their own will. As if they wanted to end this for her own sake. Though a part of her was oddly charmed by his care for her safety, she remained unsure if to be grateful for him to intervene, or not.</p><p>Still feeling weary about the whole situation, she turned slowly and tried to steady herself on the sturdy neck. It was more difficult than expected, given the remarkable inclination of the muscle, and she considered shifting to the end where the shoulder joint was rather flat. But from that point he would be able to face her fully, and she was actually grateful for some privacy.</p><p>Decidedly, she moved closer to the head, considering to hold on to a strand of hair but quickly thinking better of it. She didn’t want to risk any offense, the mere thought about his possible reaction sufficing to send prickles down her spine. Instead, she repositioned her feet onto the protruding collarbone for additional support.</p><p>Once seated in a halfway secure position, she slacked her shoulders to take in a deep breath. That was fucking tough, but it seemed like she had passed the test. At least she was still alive, so it couldn’t be that bad, right?</p><p>Feeling ready to face reality once more, she finally lifted her gaze. All that was to be seen however was the massive frame of the titan’s head. It was still tilted towards her, ears straight up in attentiveness as he tried to catch as much of a glimpse of her as possible. But something about it was odd. His face was unusually dark, too dark to make up any details of the features and surface. Even the jaw was seemingly disguised by a thick layer of darkness. The only visible hint was a greenish flicker, a fleet glint of one emerald eye as it blinked repeatedly.</p><p>By the time that she came up with an idea, the titan turned his head to the front again.</p><p>She gasped in surprise, throwing up an arm in defense and squinting her eyes shut as they were hit by intense sunlight. The sudden change had caught her off-guard, but it was nothing compared to the surprise that followed as the ground started to quake repeatedly. Instinctively, she reached for the hair to avoid falling off, noticing belatedly that she would most likely be punished for pulling at him. But his only reaction was a deep grumble that went chopped in the same pattern as the quakes, that could only be described as…</p><p>chuckle…? Was he <em>laughing</em> at her?</p><p>The trembling stopped abruptly as she looked at him with wide eyes, and he was surprisingly quick in averting his gaze, as though he realized that his reaction was out of place. From her point of view, there was not much to be seen except the back side of his jaw, yet she could swear to have seen its muscle being pulled upwards.</p><p>Unbelievable. He was really smiling. He had a sense of humour.</p><p>A moment longer she stared in perplexity, until she found her ability to redirect her gaze again. Now that her eyes were adapted to the light, she finally followed the titan’s line of sight, focusing on what lay before.</p><p>And was rewarded with nothing short of a breath-taking view.</p><p>From the top of the titan’s shoulder, she could see over the canopies that lay outstretched to her feet like a vast lake of leaves. They must have been situated on a knoll of sorts, for she could see even further than from the shelter cave, overlooking now a large proportion of the valley. Outlines of multiple hills emerged from the ground, adding structure to the homogenous composition of broadleaf forest. It was intermixed with more conifers the more it gained in altitude, their dense coat breaking open only at a few places were bare rock and earth claimed space as well. Most impressive however was the sun which stood low on the horizon, setting behind the massive mountain chain and coating the valley in warm shades of orange. The scenery flaunted with intense contrasts between the long shadows and the saturated light of the sky’s afterglow, that painted the world in the generous scatter of a pastel artist. Despite the still-present awareness of her insecure situation, she failed to suppress a smile. Being able to see this view, perched on the shoulder of an apparently gentle giant, came near to nothing short of a dream. The unfamiliar sense of mirth was almost worth the troubles she had gone through.</p><p>Resting assured that the titan was still caught up in the scenery as well, she used the opportunity to investigate the strand of wiry hair. It felt thick and strong, suiting the rest of titan’s built. But to her actual intrigue, it was not gross in any way. A bit dusty for sure, considering that he had wrung on the floor the other day, but not as much covered in filth and grease as to be expected from a creature that would most likely never take a bath. Just like his skin, it didn’t look worn in any way, probably an effect of their quick regeneration rate. Or perhaps because they didn’t sweat in any way.</p><p>Cautious to not catch his attention, she let go of her grip, allowing herself to lean back onto her arms instead. Still wary of what he might intend to do next, she watched the titan closely for several more minutes. Only as she found no indication of him moving again, she finally relaxed a bit, taking in the crisp air and even closing her eyes to relish in the rays of light, though not stopping to keep her attention locked onto any hint of giant movement. The air was refreshing but not too cold yet thanks to the enjoyable warmth of the sunlight in her face and the heat radiating up from beneath her palms and legs. Admittedly, it reminded of being wrapped in a cuddly blanket on a wintry day, the thought surprising her as she found that his heat was actually comfortable. The air was filled with the excited calls of blackbirds that sought community to spend the night, but they fell short compared to the giant breaths. Oddly enough, its slow rhythm was smooth and calming in a way, and when focusing on it, she could even feel the slight lift of his frame and the force of moving winds in the pair of lungs. Despite the breath being inhumanly slow, there was no mistaking the power behind it.</p><p>Intrigued by the overwhelming amount of details that came with being so close to the creature, her senses started to wander, gathering all the clues that were to be found. Once she listened closely enough, she could find a second rhythm coming from the neck next to her, a more muffled yet not less powerful throbbing.</p><p>A heartbeat.</p><p>She frowned a bit as she noticed it. The heartbeat was surprisingly quick, <em>unnaturally</em> quick for a creature of his size. But then again, there was no doubt that titan physiology was not comparable to the human one. Given their higher body temperature it made sense in a way. Their metabolism was presumably quicker to cope with the large amount of energy.</p><p>Perhaps it was just her imagination, but now that she listened closely, it seemed as if his breathing was changing in speed. And the heartbeat, too felt somewhat more intense under her palms.</p><p>In wonder, she opened her eyes again, flinching a bit in surprise as she found one large eye watching her from its corner. He had paid attention not to turn too much, to not distract her by casting a shadow. But now that she suddenly looked, he turned back quickly. As foolish as it sounded, it almost appeared as if he was embarrassed to have peeked at her.</p><p>The thought made her snicker silently into herself. If she didn’t know any better, on could have interpreted all of this sunset-staging as the advance of a suitor. A super cheesy one on top. It was so absurd that she couldn't even help but giggle at the thought.</p><p>Not failing to notice her quelled chortles, the titan turned to peek back yet again. Her mirth then subsided as she scrutinized. Even with his face remaining mostly hidden from her, and despite the possible illusion by reddened light, she could swear to see a hint of blush on his cheek and tapered ears.</p><p>She turned deadly serious again.</p><p>“Wait… Don’t tell me… D-did you.. plan this?”</p><p>The turn was immediate, though minor successful, given the fact that he couldn’t actually gain distance to her. But if that wasn’t an answer already, he couldn’t suppress to shuffle a bit in discomfort, the movement forcing her to steady herself on one of the strands again. He grumbled something undecipherable, but kept his head tilted to the other side, appearing oddly uncertain all of a sudden.</p><p>Holy shit. So he <em>was</em> embarrassed, now that she had seen through his plan…? He had picked this spot on purpose? Assumed that she would like watching the sunset? But even if so, what should she think of it? Of course it what kind of… nice...? ...she guessed? Oddly enough, it seemed as if he was trying to please her. But then? What was the big idea behind that? Why should he be interested in gaining her trust? After all, there was only little that she had to offer a titan, if anything at all.</p><p>In a vain attempt to make up her mind, she let out a muffled sigh, resting her gaze on the scenery in repose. In silence, they watched the sun gradually lowering until it finally disappeared behind the mountains, the titan seemingly enchanted by the play of colours as well. As the spectacle was over however, taciturnity started to grow awkward again. Of course, there was a pile of questions that urged to be answered, but knowing just how dismissive he had reacted to personal questions, she didn’t want to risk another offense. Thus, she decided for a topic that she deemed safe to ask. Clearing her throat, she gained the giant’s attention quite immediately.</p><p>“So, eh.. how long did I sleep? I hope it wasn’t more than a day?”</p><p>The titan gave a simple nod, making her wonder if it was meant as “yes, it wasn’t more” or “yes, it was more.” But judging the sense of comfort in the softened eyes, it was likely the first option. Hopefully.</p><p>She made a mental note to ask precise questions in future. But despite the relieve of knowing about time, her heart clearly lightened in excitement. It was so amazing, a titan that could really understand her! The scouts would go nuts upon this finding!</p><p>She opened her mouth to ask another question as the words fell dead on her tongue. The moment of bliss was cut short as another realization hit her, her eyes widening in shock.</p><p>“oh god…”</p><p>It was not more than whiff in the wind, and yet it couldn’t escape his uncannily sharp senses. With a question lined on his forehead, he reassured her of his full attention, and worried interest.</p><p>“I… you…”</p><p>She glanced at him, but broke off eye-contact in the very next moment as she feared to know the answer already. Instead she looked to a vague point in far distance, not daring to meet his eyes again as she tensed in preparation for what was to come.</p><p>“Did you… understand me…” she swallowed forcefully.</p><p>“y-yesterday…?”</p><p>A few seconds crawled by with the titan pondering about the unprecise query, but eventually he got the point. Knowing exactly where she came from he then dipped his chin, the skin around the molars pulling into an evil smirk in cunning with the eyes narrowing dangerously. A curt nod sent her blood downwards in humiliation, assuring her that she had just signed her death contract in reminding him of her rant.</p><p>“Oh.. Fuck… oh fuck I’m so sorry..!” She raised a hand to shield off her face, wishing for the Earth to devour her right here and now</p><p>“I-I.. had no idea! If only I knew I would have never ever--!”</p><p>Her piteous apology was cut off as the titan’s body shook again, the intensity of the tremors forcing her to steady herself as he cackled in his own awkward way. Seeing it as a laughter of malice, she folded inwards in defence as he lifted a hand in reach for her.</p><p>Much to her bewilderment, he only tapped her shoulder with a reassuring drone.</p><p>“Wait. You.. are not mad at me?” She dared to look again, witnessing how he slowly but softly shook his head.</p><p>“B-but… oh my…”</p><p><em>Dumbfounded</em> would be quite an understatement to describe her look. Though it succeeded partly in easing her state of mind, this titan’s attitudes were so incredibly gentle that she felt guilty for having even considered him to be the vile beast he appeared to be. She had done him so wrong. All the time she had misinterpreted him for being evil where there never was any bad at all. She could have spared all the struggle of being chased if she’d only seen him as what he was… If she’d only succumbed to her fate instead of upsetting him with her resistance.</p><p>Her mind struggled under all the “if”s and “if only she had”s. But most of all, she had just made herself ridiculous in front of the titan. How she wished for the light to shut off, to hide her cheeks that were surely radiating red.</p><p>Another breeze passed by, now prickling on her skin as it became chilly with the faded light. She shivered a bit, pulling tighter the worn jacket as she watched a flock of geese in the distance, happy for any distraction she could get. The titan must have noticed her little shake, for he gave a soft rumble soon after and lifted a hand to place it to her feet again.</p><p>Without much of another thought, she took the silent signal to move and sat down on the palm’s centre, feeling a small sense of pride as she faced the front of his face this time without a shudder. With the newly gained freedom to move, the titan stretched his back and neck a bit, making apparent that he had tried to sit still all the while she was seated. Instead of lowering her to the ground however, he slowly got up to his feet, and for a moment she wondered if she would ever were to set foot on the ground again.</p><p>Warily, she inched closer to the edge, ignoring the suspecting growl as she craned her neck to look down. The sense of doubt was soon replaced by amazement as she followed the line of the towering legs. Of course, being situated in high elevations was nothing new to her, but this was completely different. Now that the crippling fear was finally over, she had to admit that it was pretty fucking awesome.</p><p>“This is… amazing…” She muttered to herself, earning a pointed huff of the titan. His eyes twinkled as they took up her mirth, giving a short grunt of acknowledgement and an own lopsided smile. Then he ushered her back to the centre of the palm before turning to the direction they had come from. She gasped a bit at the impact of the steps, that jostled her back and forth until she steadied herself on the fingers. It would certainly take some time to get used of this kind of travelling, but it was amazing nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The chilling breeze was replaced by a draft with every of the giant’s steps. The two of them entered the aisle once again, heading back to where they had come from, she assumed. Darkness lay over the grassy ground and in between the trunks, filling their gaps insubstantially. The brisk rummaging of squirrels and birds was nowhere to be heard anymore, a clear sign that the forest’s inhabitants had now put themselves to rest. She wondered how long the titan would be able to move on before he would fall to stasis. She had always assumed that they would freeze immediately with sundown, but this one seemed to defy the principles. Then again, he was definitely stronger than normal titans, so it was no miracle that he could endure longer than them. Most likely, he would also fall into stasis at some point, perhaps as soon as it was completely dark.</p><p>She tried to throw a glance at him, the outlines of his face dark and blurred in the forest’s shade. His eyes however flickered from time to time, undoubtedly shooting glances at her, as if fearing she could disappear if left unattended. But he never missed to add a softened smile when she looked back. Reading his tiny changes of attitude, it was obvious that he tried to appear nice. It was oddly heart-warming in a way.</p><p>With the change of pace, they made their way back in a matter of minutes. She couldn’t deny a wave of relieve as they stepped into the small clearing that still provided some remnants of light. Not that she was one of the overly anxious type – as long as she didn’t find herself on the brink of death, that was - but being out in dark forests was still a bit eery. Perhaps because she was told to avoid it over and over as a child, but more likely because her mind was still twinging in little doubts about the titan and his attitudes. After all, she only knew him for only a day or two. She was wise to stay vigilant no matter what.</p><p>Upon reaching the rock face, the titan lowered his hand to the shelter cave - obviously her designated resting place. As she turned to face him again, she was surprised to see him turn as well and walk off into the dark.</p><p>Was he ditching her already?</p><p>“W-wait! Where are you going?” She stepped to the rim, unable to move further.</p><p>The words went unanswered, but the titan then stopped in front of the treeline. Branches rustled loudly as he presumably grabbed one tree, or reached for something in between them? What on earth was he doing there?</p><p>A low hum emanated his throat as he turned to come back to her, wearing a lopsided grin as he emptied the content of his cupped hands behind her.</p><p>It was… a pile of oak leaves.</p><p>“Uuhm…” she started, eyeing the pile suspiciously before meeting his that sparkled in expectancy.</p><p>“Oh! I see. You made me a… bed? To sleep on?”</p><p>He nodded enthusedly, the grin widening to an awkward degree.</p><p>“Well, thanks. That’s very kind of you. I’ll sure use it later, alright?”</p><p>The titan hummed in approval, obviously pleased. Without as much of a warning, he dropped onto his knees to be just above eye-level with her, the quake enough for her to topple backwards. He then continued to look down on her, the pupils dilated in the low light as they looked at her expectantly. With his fingers holding to the edge of the rim, he reminded of a kid at a toy shop. Or more adequately, a zoo.</p><p>Her smile faltered a bit as she found herself corroded by doubt again. Did he intend to keep her as pet..? Did she just put herself into the hands of her own captor? The mirth in his eyes sure looked real, but it could as well be the mirth of a kid that found itself a new toy….</p><p>But.. that didn’t make sense.. right? If he wanted to keep her as some cruel property, he wouldn’t have left her to choose, would he? He could have forced her stay, but he didn’t. If anything, he had risked to lose her when leaving her alone. So his intention must really be to win her trust… To befriend her..</p><p>She scrutinized the glimmering Greens, searching deep for any hints of malevolent intent, but they remained inscrutable. All they contained was blissful ease, his expression so near to being loving that she dismissed any thought of him being possibly vicious. Yes, there was no doubt that he didn’t mean any harm. She’d be safe with him.</p><p>The sunlight had faded almost completely by now and was slowly replaced by the pale light of the moon. His outlines seemed softened as they started to fade into the night. But the eyes held a luminance that was nothing short of marvellous, as if gathering and storing the remaining light, a soft beacon amidst darkness.</p><p>Following a sudden intuition, she lifted an arm, only partly aware of her own movement. A rush of excitement poured through her veins, but was quickly replaced by nervousness as it became fully evident what she had just done. The titan’s eyes, too, widened at the gesture as he switched his gaze between her face and the miniscule, now slightly trembling hand in front of him. He hesitated, as if being uncertain on how to read the situation. Perhaps he didn’t know what it meant? Oh, thank gods! If he didn’t understand, she could withdraw without appearing rude or anxious. It was an awful idea from the very beginni-</p><p>Oh, how she hated herself in that moment.</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, the titan's head lowered to her level, apparently very well aware of what she had just requested. She forced a gulp in between her shortening breath, trying to stay as valiant as ever possible in such a situation. By the time that she heard his hair brushing over the ground, she witnessed how the Greens hid themselves behind darkness, and she, too closed her eyes, though not in bliss or relaxation but in a cramped squint. Like a child that waited for its punishment, she gritted her teeth and tensed in a poor attempt to hide her head in between the shoulders.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity of anticipation, a warm sensation finally met her palm. Leathery skin pressed itself against her hand, softly as it seemed impossible for a beast of his size. As she dared to move again, her eyes widened at what she witnessed.</p><p>She was touching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>…</p><p>She blinked in disbelief.</p><p>…</p><p>She was petting a titan.</p><p>A human petting a titan.</p><p>The <em>first</em> human petting a titan.</p><p>She remembered to breathe, and in the very next moment a wide grin cracked over her face.</p><p>She couldn’t believe it. She was befriending a titan. She <em>had</em> befriended a titan!</p><p>Unable to suppress her state of elation, a broken laughter escaped her throat, followed by another and another. In a state of pure exhilaration, she even dared to move her hand, stroking over the heated skin to make sure that this was really happening.</p><p>At the sounds, or perhaps her movement the titan’s eyes peeked a curt glimpse before shutting close again as he gave a low and intense rumble, the vibrations tickling in her fingers and advancing through her arm and every fibre of her form. Her heart fluttered in excitement as her jaw went almost slack.</p><p>A… purr? Was that… really…</p><p>Without as much as a warning, the titan pressed his face further into her, sending her down to the bud with the unexpected nudge. If he noticed her surprised gasp, he wouldn’t have shown it. Minus a chance to stand up again, she was nuzzled to the ground with another avid purr, enveloped in heavy breaths. Needless to say, being cuddled by a titan was absolutely enthusing.</p><p>She laughed and giggled as she continued to rub his nose “It’s alright, bud. I think I like you, to-”</p><p>Her grin froze in place as the titan suddenly pulled back, her cheer falling abruptly as the jaw parted right above her. She was barely given enough time to raise her arms in protection before she found herself brushed by the huge tip of his tongue, coated now in heat and dampness. Though she was surprised not to be caught by gruesome memories this time, her current state of shock was just about the same.</p><p>He must have noticed her frame going rigid, for the titan stopped dead just before reaching her face, frozen in his posture for a full second before retreating quickly. His ears drooped in a soft whine as he looked ashamed, the eyes holding an expression of apology. He knew that he had gone too far, and judging his look he was now worried to have crossed a line.</p><p>Upon feeling able to move again, she wiped her clothes to get rid of the disgusting fluid, then forced a crooked smile in reassurance as she scrambled her way back to the feet.</p><p>“It’s ok… I’m just a bit… overwhelmed. But I see that you meant well. Right?</p><p>The titan nodded swiftly, giving another whine in excuse. Instead of nuzzling her again, he then lifted a hand to gently ruffle her hair with a finger, showing remorse for the rash behaviour.</p><p>“I-I’m fine, thanks.” She laughed again, oddly charmed by the excessive amount of comforting that was still strange yet strangely familiar, and it might have been her imagination, but it seemed as though he maintained the contact just a little longer than needed to only convey an apology, before retreating to his initial upright posture. Much to her surprise, he lifted his hand again in a gesture that came very close to a wave, before turning and supporting himself against the wall like he had done before.</p><p>“Well... uh… good night then… titan” she said, looking down the edge of the precipice.</p><p>He gave a quick glance as he muttered a response. Seeing the large round eyes looking up from below was certainly a rare occasion, close to cute in an odd way. With one last smile, she waved back to him before turning to lay down on the heap of leaves.</p><p>Too many thoughts whirred through her mind, making sleep difficult. Of course, she was still worried about the future, as she was left groping in the dark about what would happen next. But at least it seemed like she was out of immediate danger. It was a promising start for once, one that shooed away any bad apprehensions. Finally. And if she succeeded in gaining the titan’s trust, perhaps she could persuade him to help her. Perhaps, she could even uncover the biggest mystery in the history of humankind.</p><p>She smiled a bit as she thought back at the tremendous achievements of the day.</p><p>At long last it seemed like she could finally cherish hopes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's start with the third (of probably four) story archs. This one will be of slow pace again, mainly to give some space to some more G/t ideas before we come back to the main plot - and with that the basic idea of this fic. What they lack in terms of action and suspense, I hope to compensate with fluff and some more hints on where this story is heading to ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cheerful songs of thrushes and warblers filled the chilly, misty air, their singers full of zest for life. Under normal circumstances it was a beautiful thing, a familiar symphony that always reminded her of her former home. She would wake with a smile, turn in her comfy bed and pull the blanket a bit tighter. But this morning their volume seemed exceptionally loud. Perhaps because she was out in the open, but to her it almost seemed as if the sounds were reverberated in between the stone walls, their harmony disturbed by the echoes and far too many singers at once that were far too loud for comfort.</p><p>Truth be told, all she wished was them to just shut up and leave her in peace for another hour or two.  </p><p>Frowning in a groan, she buried her face into the crook of one arm, craving for some more moments of peace as she curled in tighter to conserve some warmth. It would have been easy to say that the night was in any way better than the one before, considering her worn constitution and the scrambled head she had to deal with the last day. But that turned out to be wishful thinking. The only change for good was that she hadn’t been plagued by nightmares or despair, but to say that she had slept well for it would be a downright lie. With the night sky clear of any shrouds it had been terribly cold, and the makeshift “bedding” had turned out utterly useless. She could as well have slept on the bare rock, or at least that’s how she felt. Too busy with quivering incessantly, she wasn’t given much time for sleep at all, and the muscle’s tension didn’t help its soreness either. After two or three hours of chattering teeth she had even come to the point to search for the titan’s vicinity, not caring anymore about any possible risk only for her desire for warmth. But the idea vaporized quicker than it had materialized. Even though his frequent breaths were proof of his working metabolism, he didn’t do as much as to stir at her voice, even as she lifted it from the hesitant whisper to lower calls. Just like any other titan, it seemed that he, too, was caught in nocturnal stasis. And with the scarce light of night, there was no point in even trying to climb the escarpment. Sure, it was terribly uncomfortable, but she wasn’t suicidal enough to climb with blindfolds on. So, she ended up curled into a shaky ball for hours to wait impatiently for the warming rays of daybreak.</p><p>She couldn’t tell how long she remained in her curled posture, but the next time she woke it was by the soothing feeling of warmth on her skin. Finally, the sun had made it over the tops of the mountain range. It was about time it showed up.</p><p>Yawning widely, she started to move her toes and fingers, almost surprised that they still obeyed despite their stiffness. She took her time to sit up fully and pool her thoughts, rubbing her eyes to carefully rid them from the sandy crystals that glued them shut. After all, she hadn’t noticed any quakes or other obvious signs of the titan’s movements. Most likely, the rays hadn’t even reached him yet. But even thought she wished to tease out some more moments of sleep, she knew better than to wait for him to wake first. After all, she still knew next to nothing about him or his intentions. He had proven unexpectedly friendly, yes, but she was wise to stay vigilant around the titan. It would be foolish to think herself safe just now, so she better made sure to be always one step ah—</p><p>“GYAAAAAHH!!”</p><p>Panic kicked her heart to high gears as she scooted backwards on all fours, trying to get her feet beneath until she crashed full force into the back wall. A painful explosion went off in her head as a heavy shockwave went through the stone, strong enough for pebbles to dislocate from the ceiling.</p><p>Eyes now fully open in shock, she forced calm her breathing as she stared at the titan in front, the very same from the day before that was now busy rubbing the back of his own head.</p><p>“Don’t… ever… do this… again” she pressed between the panting</p><p>…</p><p>“… alright?”</p><p>She wondered how long he had been there, hovering right in front of her in ghostly silence. But perhaps it was better not knowing it after all. Being stalked in sleep was one thing, but being stalked by a titan was quite too much. Especially in the morning. Especially when a gargantuan mug was the very first thing to see upon awakening.</p><p>A full minute passed until she caught her breath again, finally getting up onto her pair of weary feet. If the near heart-attack wasn’t enough, the ever-unrelenting, ubiquitous stings were now accompanied by an equally painful headache.</p><p>Heaving a sigh, she stepped forward to the titan that had pulled his head out into the open. Upon hearing her clacking steps, he shot her a fleet glance, his face showing a clearly pained expression with the ears drooped and one hand still resting on the back of his own head. Against all odds, it seemed as if he had been just as surprised as she was. Still, she knew better than to give in to the almost timid look. Seeing him suffer was a surely pitiful, but if she were to hang around with this guy for some more time, it was definitely better to make things clear from the very beginning. Clearing her throat, she succeeded in gaining the attention of the green eyes above.</p><p>“Hey, uh… sorry for yelling at you. You just scared quite the shit out of me, you know? I mean it’s nice of you to watch over me and all and I appreciate that, really, but people need their privacy as well, right? I’ll respect your privacy as well, in return.”</p><p>A garbled response was all she received, and she wondered if it was too many words for him at once. More likely it was no use talking to a titan about human needs, least privacy issues. But she had to try at least. Perhaps he’d get the idea eventually.</p><p>“Anyways… just... give me a minute to wake up properly, alright?”</p><p>At this, his expression lightened a tiny bit, and he gave a curt nod in understanding. For a fleet moment she smiled in thanks before turning to stretch off the stiffness. Given how sore she felt, she could have extended the warm up to a full hour, but in the end she shortened it to a few minutes. Not that she felt near to comfortable already, but no matter how much she tried to focus, she failed to ignore the pair of watchful eyes on her back.</p><p>
  <em>Talking about privacy… </em>
</p><p>Deeming herself movable enough, she sat down on the makeshift bed to take off her shoes. For warmth’s sake she had kept them on for the night despite the discomfort. By now, her heels were decorated by first blisters from the many miles of running. Granting them some space felt like balm on the wounds. But more than that, the boots had suffered a lot and the soles were loosening already, rendering them rather useless. Granted, the rest of her attire wasn’t in much better condition. Her shirt was all filthy still and the pants even scratched open at a few places, but they remained functional. At least the leather jacket and belt had proven to be more durable.</p><p>Relishing the moment for her own, she let her thoughts wander off her companion for the time being. Actually, it was a surprisingly strange feeling to untie the laces. She had never paid attention to it as there was nothing special about it. Next to folding clothes or brushing her teeth it was just another plain element of the everyday morning routine. Under the unexpected change of circumstances however, this habit of no particular value reminded of a life that seemed so far away already. It was hard to believe that she had departed from the headquarters only two days ago, leaving her to wonder when she would be able to make it back – if at all. Still, she had high hopes about the coming day. Something told her that there was more to this titan than it seemed. Deep inside she knew, this titan was the iron lock’s key!</p><p>She bent over to untie the second shoe, a waft of air running over a spot of bared skin on her lower back. A quick shiver overcame her at the coldness, and she cursed the Scout’s jackets that were cut short for increased mobility. At least she didn’t have to endure the uncomfortable straps of their ODM gea-  </p><p>She stilled in her movement as she noticed the cold being replaced by increasing, <em>approaching </em>warmth, heaving a sigh at the unmistakable source. The moment of privacy fell short as it seemed, and she had to admit that this titan’s boundless curiosity was starting to cross a line already. She wasn’t even given five minutes without interruption, a time span that he was obviously not capable of waiting. But more than that, she couldn’t stand the thought of being prodded at like a pet. She needed to make clear that she was still human, and that she was to be treated like one. However, she was wise to not sound rude or even offensive in doing so. Hell knew what would happen if she ever made him angry.</p><p>Clearing her throat in a soft yet audible way, she turned her head to look past the shoulders, not making eye contact but watching him from of her periphery to convey the message less directly.</p><p>“Look… titan. I can understand that you find me interesting and such, and I don’t even mind if you scrutinize me, but could you please be so kind to desist from t-- OUCH! HEY!!”</p><p>A sharp sting lead from the lower back upwards on the little spot of bared skin, the gentle words all forgotten as she spinned around to meet the only titan in question with an excoriating scowl. Said titan however had already darted back his finger, quick as though he just hurt himself with fire. A stressed whine escaped his maw as he kept scrutinizing the finger’s tip, eyes holding a question before they looked up and froze upon the expression that awaited them.</p><p>For a few, satisfying seconds, she held her stare, but eventually dropped it in a sigh. Forcing calm her state of annoyance, she pulled off the second shoe and stood, crossing her arms to demonstrate at least some extend of authority. Much to her surprise however, the titan averted his gaze as soon as she approached him, looking close to ashamed as if not daring to face her.</p><p>At the unexpected sight, her stern expression faltered, and she delved her face into one palm instead. Splendid. Her first day with the mighty titan and she got him upset? As ridiculous as it might sound, despite his gruesome outer appearance he looked nearly as pitiful as a beaten puppy.</p><p>She sighed before taking on a more relaxed stance. Granted, it was impossible to stay completely relaxed as she approached the precipice, not only for her recent aggravation. Seeing the towering titan up close would definitely need more than a day to get used to, yet she wanted to demonstrate her trust in him. It was then that the emerald orbs hesitantly met her light brown ones.</p><p>“No worries, I’m fine. It wasn’t that painful either, really. Just surprising in the first place.”</p><p>She paused, not sure what to say next as the titan kept looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“Ehh.. and… sorry for yelling. Again. It’s the overall stress I guess… you know, being in a new environment, and such. I just need some more time to get used to…” She halted in her tracks, gesturing vaguely into his direction until he tilted his head in question.</p><p> “well, eh… you know… ehm… everything.”</p><p>Feeling awkward, it was now hers to avert her gaze, hiding a soft blush on her cheeks. But to her relief, it didn’t seem as if he took any offense in the unspoken words.</p><p>“Anyways. Rest assured that I’m not angry in any way if that’s your concern. After all, I see it wasn’t intentional, right?”</p><p>His expression changed at these words, the previous confusion quick to be replaced by relief as he nodded in a small smile. He then lowered his head to nuzzle into her, the sudden movement sending her down to the ground again, yet she couldn’t help but laugh at his suggestively apologetic gesture.</p><p>“Well, what do you know?” She tittered, this time wearing an honest grin as she petted the nose in front of her. “Don’t tell me that puppy-dog look is just an act to get some caresses?”</p><p>He only gave a blissfull purr in return, nuzzling further into her as she couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing that a titan could actually be fond of caresses, not so say cuddly like this one was the very least to be expected. Even though he showed close to human intelligence and other rather human traits as well, the way he behaved and expressed himself had more similarities to an animal, she thought. It was bewildering but at the same time pretty much hilarious.</p><p>“Well then” she started to gain his attention after some more thorough nose-rubbing.</p><p>“Now that I’m here, what’s the plan? I mean, what is it that you guys do the whole day if you’re not busy chasing innocent people?” She grinned at what she deemed a funny side note. The titan however didn’t seem to get the point, only blinking in a mixture of uncertainty and bewilderment. Not the type for irony as it seemed, but it was worth the try.</p><p>Instead of giving an answer, he lifted a hand to place it flat to her feet, and for the split of a second, she wondered what would happen if she rejected his request. Would he let her lead the way if she wanted? Or would he simply snatch her up? Anyways, putting it to the test was probably not the wisest, unless she wanted to upset him from the start on. Or.. not more than she already did, that was. After all, she had to gain his full trust if she were to persuade him for his support. After all, she still needed him to get back home.</p><p>For one last time, she glanced back to the flattened sheet of leaves to check if she had forgotten something, only to see that she apparently didn’t possess anything except for the pair of broken boots. After a short moment of consideration, she then stepped onto the stage of flesh, using her arms for support as the cold stone being replaced by warm skin beneath her feet. Facing forward, she than sat down on the centre of the palm, prepared for what there was to come.</p><p>In awe, she watched the ground grow distant as the titan left his kneeling posture, lifting her even higher than the day before. She swivelled her feet on the spot to move to the shoulder, but then flinched in surprise at an unexpectedly loud sniff from right above her. Turning her head slowly, she met the sight of his face again, which was definitely too close for her comfort. But more than that, there was something about the look in his eyes that made the hair on her neck stand on edge. He was staring intently, the eyes frozen in place with pupils blown wide and dark. They were wide open yet shrouded in what came closest to a state of shock. Whatever thought rested beneath them was distant and unreachable.</p><p>“W-what-‘s… the mat-ter?” she finally dared to speak, the voice riddled in unease. She knew that he wouldn’t do her any harm. After all, he had proven so careful around her. Yet, trepidation seized her further with every second that passed.</p><p>Only as she motioned to gain some distance did she notice that his eyes were not fixed on her in whole, but on her lower back in specific. Minus another thought, she reached for the spot he was assumably looking at, surprised to feel it sting on the touch. As she pulled her hand to the front again, it was tainted red.</p><p>“Oh…” she breathed, relief washing over her as she found the reason for his uncanny behaviour.</p><p>“Well, it’s not that bad I think, just a minor scratch. I hadn’t even noticed yet, so it’s nothing to worry about.” She looked back again with a reassuring smile, but the eyes remained fixed on her dorsum, still as stone.</p><p>“Did you.. understand me?”</p><p>Time crawled by, but he didn’t seem to have heard her. Surely it couldn’t be the blood that caused his discomfort? After all, he had practically bathed himself in titan blood only two days ago.</p><p>Only then it hit her. He was probably new to human physiology.</p><p>“Ohh! You’re wondering why it doesn’t vanish as usual, am I right?”</p><p>Finally, at these words, the titan blinked and turned to meet her eyes, the previous hollowness now replaced by bewilderment.</p><p>“Well, as strange as it might seem to you, I fear that humans don’t regenerate as quickly as your kind. It will heal eventually, but it takes some days for us. And our body temperature is not high enough for the blood to evaporate, you know? That’s why it’s still visible”</p><p>She feared to have said something too complicated as the titan looked overstrained at first, but then he muffled a mewl, ears drooping as he tried to express his apologies again.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I still believe you’re a good boy, aren’t ya?” She grinned widely as she patted his palm in reassurance, voice altered into a playful tone. The expression that followed was priceless. Apparently, he was smart enough to pick up on her comparison.</p><p>“Well then” she added after regaining her composure.</p><p>“Honestly. What are we going to do?”</p><p>Finally, the titan turned and made his first step, the unexpected impacts still unfamiliar to her.</p><p>He took a different direction this time, heading not for the aisle but for a spot to its left, but before she could ask where they were aiming to go, he stopped abruptly at the tree line. A moment of hesitation or perhaps consideration followed that he scrutinized the leafy branches, until he turned on the spot. For a moment it seemed like he was about to head back again, but her suspicion was quickly refuted as his other hand emerged right in front of her.</p><p>“Ehh.. titan?” She asked, intending to express her doubts but finding her voice stuck as the giant hand became only inches from her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear a presumably reassuring rumble, but it didn’t help her open discomfort as her stare riveted onto the approaching menace.</p><p>“Titan, w-what are you… w-wait!” She protested in an attempt to be assertive. A futile attempt, apparently.</p><p>She ducked inward just in time as the fingers brushed over her head, and the next moment she found herself encompassed in darkness. She blinked in disorientation, finding herself cupped but not grabbed by any means. Even though, technically speaking it didn’t make that much of a difference… Either way, she was left without sight, feeling somewhat subjected…</p><p>She was just about to express her clear disapproval, as the titan started to move again, the sudden jostle sending her down onto her back. She flinched at the sudden noise of cracking wood that was exceptionally loud, most definitely brushing over the fleshy barriers all around her. It was then, that she realized. He was only sparing her from the scratching branches. He was actually being nice to her.</p><p>If there was light, one would have surely witnessed her cheeks turning red. As things seemed to be, she had misinterpreted the titan’s intentions and thought him wrong… again.</p><p>She sighed, allowing herself to relax now that she didn’t see peril in her confinement. Shifting a bit on the spot, she reclined fully into the palm for a more stable position in the swaying steps. Admittedly though, she couldn’t deny just how nice it was to not lie on cold stone for a change. Only now she noticed just how tired she was, and embraced the warmth that seeped through the attire.</p><p><em>Only for a minute… </em>she thought as she looked up against the fleshy barriers for a last time. Now that her eyes had adapted to the darkness, she noticed a tint of red covering the fleshy barriers that turned into even brighter shades in the gaps between the fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Like a scarlet night, veiling the dark.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chuckle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gaaaaaaaaaahhh! Guys, thanks so much for all your kind words, they're always super motivating to continue my work on this fic. Despite all my initial doubts about this project I'm happy to have started it. I wouldn't be lying to say that ever since I started this about a year ago, I've looked up 500+ words and phrasings only by reading fan fictions (a good majority of these by reading "Rogue" from RedCoaster, because no matter the hundredth time that the same action is described, that girl always, <i>always</i> finds new wordings to it!). I know there must be still a whole lot of flaws to my writing, but I can see some improvements already :) And seeing that you're still here gives me hope that it's not as bad as I had anticipated xD</p><p>Anyways, I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, but at some 4am I was struck by an idea for an Aot/The Borrowers crossover and I just <i>had</i> to write it down so that it would stop haunting me. It's a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162931/chapters/66338572">G/t oneshot</a> featuring Bertolt and a childish, tiny version of Annie, mainly with fluff and fun and several references to AoT. If you liked the fluffy G/t interactions so far, I think you might like that one as well :)</p><p>Aaaand speaking of fluff... ;) Here we go with another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flickering sunlight tickled her nose, tipping and dancing over her face as it pulled her softly out of sleep’s embrace. The gentle rustle of swaying leaves filled the atmosphere, and from some place in the distance she could hear cackling woodpeckers and a nuthatch’s trill. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, she cracked one eye open, smiling timidly as she found a ceiling made of leaves and her suspicions confirmed.  She couldn’t recall when she had last felt such deep serenity, but it was no doubt thanks to the warmth that had thawed away any remaining pain and soreness. That oh so comfortable, seemingly encompassing warmth and softness of –</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes shot open with her heart spiking in shock. Had she really dozed off? She wasn’t supposed to! What if the titan had...!</p><p>She darted upwards but then froze in place.</p><p>“… done something…” she murmured to herself as she stared. What she found was the least to be expected, but even less expected was the twist of confusion and… <em>warmth</em> unfurling in her chest.</p><p>Apparently, she was still situated in the titan’s palm, with his fingers curled loosely above her feet. But more than that, they were resting on the ground, nestled in the nook between his head and chin. The rest of the giant frame was tightly curled around her, his knees pulled close and close to touching his head that rested perched on the remaining arm. With the eyes closed tightly and the breathing slow and deep, he proved to be fast asleep, and she could swear to see the tips of his jaw slightly pulled to a faint smile, as if experiencing a pleasant dream.</p><p>For several long moments, she stared with her chin dropped open, yet there was no air passing through. Not only had she never expected a titan to sleep during day, she had never thought possible that one could ever look so... <em>innocent</em> about it. Not even the pool of saliva beneath his maw caused the usual repugnance. If she was honest about it, it was kind of endearing in an awkward way.</p><p>Using the exceptional occasion, she let her gaze trail along the walls of flesh that were undoubtedly shielding in her. In courageous curiosity, she then lifted a hand to place it softly on his chest, ravished by the feeling of the heartbeat hidden beneath. She couldn’t quite dissect the reason, but something about it exerted an almost magical attraction. It just felt so strangely familiar.</p><p>If it was due to her touch she couldn’t tell, but in the next instant, the titan gave a low murmur as his head readjusted a bit. With the eyes remaining closed in slumber, he exhaled deeply, ruffling her hair in the warm breeze. Granted, its smell wasn’t nice by any means, but neither was it traumatizing anymore. Instead of bearing death and decay, its musty scent reminded more of old stone and deep caves, of brittle wood and soft earth after the rain.</p><p>Despite the muffled itches of a still defiant reason, she had to admit that she was starting to fully trust this titan.</p><p> </p><p>Careful not to disrupt the peaceful slumber, she moved glacially slowly to turn on the palm, well aware of the position of his digits as she placed her feet onto the soft, grassy ground. She then sneaked through the gap left between the giant’s head and knees, suppressing the urge to ruffle his hair as she passed by the scalp. She would definitely have to do that at some other occasion, but for now she wanted to use the opportunity to investigate her environment on her own.</p><p>As she rounded the spread fingers of the outstretched arm, she walked on to see what lay behind the titan’s shoulders. The forest they found themselves in grew high and strong with different stages of canopies. Large parts of the ground were covered by more or less dense underbrush, but there was enough space to move in between with even large patches of soft moss beneath her feet. Most interesting however was the distant sound of a muffled, perpetual roar. Unmistakably, there had to be a river nearby.</p><p>Only now she noticed just how drained she was. She hadn’t had access to water for the whole last day, let alone eaten anything. How lucky she was that she happened to be at the right place.</p><p>Her attention was caught by a soft curr from overhead. Perched on a branch above the titan sat a jay, its head turned to eye down with open interest, but clever enough to keep its distance. For a moment she worried that it might wake him with their usually noisy calls. For good reason they were called the guardians of the forest, for they were quick to send alarm whenever they spotted predators around.  She could well remember her dad complaining about them, as he always did when taking her with him on a hunt, but to her surprise this one remained exceptionally calm, giving not more than some more inquisitive currs as it stood still to primarily watch.</p><p>The sound of flapping wings preceded a silhouette of light brown gliding above her head, and with the characteristic flash of its blue wing panel, a second jay took seat right next to its companion. This one however didn’t show the decency to share the silence. In the unmistakable chatter of a talkative corvid, it easily caught the other jay’s attention, cackling in a vehemence that came near to a tirade.</p><p>The performance elicited a cackle of her own. With the first jay enduring the procedure with ducked head, they almost reminded to an elderly married couple. Who knows, perhaps mister jay had slipped out to avoid nesting duties today.</p><p>Perhaps it was even glad for the distraction as the titan started to stir, for the second jay immediately took off in a nervous squeak. The other bird followed soon enough as he gradually lifted his head, still heavy in drowsiness as the tapered ears flinched by the noise. Grumbling to himself, he drove some fingers through the hair that had picked up some twigs before unfolding himself, the extensive stretching ending in a cavernous yawn before his eyes blinked open.</p><p>All the while, she remained still right as she watched the unsuspecting titan. She had considered to call him out in one instant, but watching him was proving to be much more interesting. If she were to describe it, she would most likely compare it to watching a dancer during training. He was gorgeous in his natural behaviour, but even more so when unaware of being watched.</p><p>That was, until he suddenly stiffened.</p><p>Like a switch that was flipped, the titan lost all of his ease in one moment. With the eyes widening fully, his gaze darted to the spot beneath him, then to his palm and back to the ground again. Something wilted in her chest as she heard a whine, confusion and worry present in its hoarse tone. He was already sitting up as the hectic search remained unsuccessful.</p><p>“Over here” The voice was gentle and reassuring, but not too soft to slip the titan’s ears. With the flash of panic still laden in his eyes, his gaze shot down to the spot behind his shoulder, their harsh expression instantly softening as he let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“Missed me already?” She added a foxy grin.</p><p>Perhaps he picked up on the mocking edge in her voice, for he lowered his head much quicker than usual, successfully catching her off-guard by doing so. Instinctively, she toppled backwards, and would have fallen by the nudge follow-up if it weren’t for the awaiting palm – <em>where did that even come from?</em> - behind her.</p><p>“Wohoow! Easy there!” she chuckled as she rubbed the bridge of his nose – a gesture that seemed to quickly grow a habit with him.</p><p>“Thanks to you, my friend, I had a wonderful nap. Hope you had a good sleep as well? You must have been quite exhausted to sleep during the day. Not that it’s a common thing to see.” She exclaimed, finding a moment of bewilderment as he blinked repeatedly. She took a mental note to keep a slow pace when talking. After all, she was yet not sure on how many words he could possibly understand. But in the end, he pulled back and nodded with a smile, presumably to answer the initial question.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’d take a look to the river nearby. My lips are already chapped from dehydration.”</p><p>Unsure if he possibly knew what dehydration was, she was surprised to see him nod in full understanding.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s go then!” She turned, but then stopped to glance over her shoulder “I mean.. if you want, of course. Feel free to stay here. I may come back later then.”</p><p>Without even waiting for an answer, she turned her back to head off, feigning nonchalance with a little spring in valiant strides. In truth she knew there was no need to wait for his answer, for she already knew. He was far too curious to leave her side any time soon.</p><p>A smug grin plastered her face as she could practically feel the titan’s baffled look, the rustling sounds of his movement following shortly after. She wondered if it was by chance that he had brought her here. He couldn’t possibly know about human needs, could he? Except… now that she thought about it, he might have been watching her drink next to her hiding spot. The memory sent a faint prickle up her spine. If that was the case, it implied that he had watched her for quite a while back then, before scaring the shit out of her. It almost seemed as if he had waited for the most terrifying surprise moment, or was there a different reason behind it? Was there an ulterior motive in revealing herself in the moment that she had inspected her calves?</p><p>Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed that the sounds of his trailing footsteps failed to appear.</p><p>Strange. She could have sworn that he would be sticking to her heels by now. So far, he’d shown nothing but outright inquisitiveness towards her, to an extend that he could be almost considered being devoted as a do–</p><p> </p><p>“HOLY--!!”</p><p>Before even turning completely, her feet flew out underneath her. She barely noticed the way her head hit the ground as she tried to force calm her breath, digging her hands into the grass as she stared up to the canopies. Only that there were none to be seen.</p><p>The titan was looming right on top of her.</p><p>“ -‘the hell did you-!?!”</p><p>Still stunned in disbelief, her gaze trailed down the titan’s legs in the distance before swerving to the sides where she found the dark shadows of two towering arms. He was walking on all fours, not even using his full palm but only the fingers for it. A human – no, <em>humanoid</em> form of tiptoeing as silently as a fucking cat.</p><p>Her head slumped back to the ground in a loss of strength, and she let out an exasperated sigh in relief. However, she fell back into shock as she looked up to meet his eyes again. The titan’s face was darkened by his falling, framing hair, but more than that it was the fierce squint of his eyes that turned his expression into an inexplicably stern one. An angered one, in fact. With a deep growl that was close to a snarl, his head descended from the skies above, the incisors seamed by saliva as they closed in a mockingly slow pace.</p><p>“H-hey I didn’t mean to upset you, r-really! ‘t was just a joke, n-not more than some harmless teas-“</p><p>Her frightened eyes widened as she noticed a detail. And turned into one of own heated anger.</p><p>“Oh, come on!!!” In sudden resolution, she shoved away his nose with all her might.</p><p>“Spare me that pitiful performance! That cheeky smile is giving you away!”</p><p>The titan only huffed at this, covering her in whisps of steam as he found himself busted in the successful prank. Backing off again, he offered a more honest excuse by lending her a hand. For a second she considered ignoring him, let it be only to teach him that it wasn’t as easy to make up for her near heart-attack. But in the end, she grabbed the tip of the pointer to pull herself back to her feet, the titan smiling as she accepted the offer, but still unsuccessful to suppress a chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Very funny. You’re a sly one, aren’t you?” She brushed herself off without granting him another look. It was more a statement than an actual question.</p><p>“Well, at least that explains some things…” she murmured more to herself as she walked on, ignoring the questioning whimper behind. No matter his reassurances and excuses, scaring her for fun was definitely not a trait she wanted him to keep with her around. He had to know his limits, and ignoring him was an effective way to get her point across, it seemed.</p><p>More whines followed from behind, but she kept on with her stern pace. Only after hearing his third attempt of an honest and close to distressed excuse, she finally resigned. Finding an arm towering next to her, she didn’t even mind to turn but looked up instead, successfully meeting a pair of bright green eyes as she folded her neck.</p><p>“I’m not angry with you, alright? Ok.. yes, I am. But that’s not the point. I don’t mind being tricked on, really. But playing the scary card is nasty!” At the last words, she pointed up at him to underline their weight.</p><p>“Got it? Nasty!”</p><p>He nodded in a grunt, but against all expectations didn’t even use the occasion to nudge her again. Surprisingly enough, he seemed to be one of the exceptionally cuddly type once she grew comfortable with him, but it was good to know that he could stay serious if needed to be. The titan then switched to walk to her side, but remained on all fours for the time being. Perhaps it was uncomfortable to duck under the low canopy, but more likely he wanted to take in his environment. She witnessed his ears swivelling incessantly to track the bustling wildlife, and every now and then he would stop in his track and take a look in between his arms to check on her position. Admittedly, it won a smile of hers at just how stupid he looked with the head hanging upside down and the long hair touching the floor. But most of the time he was listening to the cooing doves and cackling hawks, and his eyes followed every squirrel and dormouse he could find. Surprisingly enough it touched a soft spot of hers to see his avid interest in wildlife. It seemed to be impossible for a creature of his size to even notice features of such insignificant size, let alone showing interest in them. More so, must have seen them for every single day of his life she presumed. One would rather expect that with time, he’d lose interest in such ordinary things, yet he paid them his full, rapt attention.</p><p>She wondered if he had brought her to his home, or territory, or whatever it might be. It seemed as if he knew his way around, considering that he had brought her to a river. But if that was the case, he couldn’t have been here for more than five years. Like all titans, he must have come from some place beyond Wall Maria…</p><p>Perhaps it was time for another attempt on questions.</p><p>In a brisk pace, she caught up to walk next to his shoulder before clearing her throat.</p><p>“Hey, eh… may I… ask you something?” she said it in the most innocuous tone she could muster. Yet it seemed like they weren’t innocuous enough.</p><p>At her words, the titan froze in his movement – a flitting jolt for only the split of a second - before he turned away in purported interest the shrubs, not even granting her a glance. She frowned a bit at the subtle diversion. If there was one big advantage to her insignificant comparative size, then in reading his body language. She would notice every shift of the giant strands of muscle, every flick of his tapered ears and every little hitch of his breath. Hell, she could even hear the thrumming of his heartbeat if she were only close enough. It was almost uncanny how much of an open book he was to her, close to feeling ashamed of unwillingly intruding his privacy. But if one thing, it was a huge chance in reading the thoughts that he couldn’t quite communicate, even the ones he was seemingly trying to hide.</p><p><em>Especially</em> the ones he was trying to hide.</p><p>At some stage, she wondered how all those details could have slipped her up until now. If only she had known how to read him and his gestures, she could have spared herself so much misery. Spared them both, in fact. If she could have seen through his terrifying outer looks, if she had only taken a moment to set aside her prejudices about titans to truly look behind the facade, would they have become friends earlier? If they hadn’t fallen off that cliff, would she have made it back home by now…?</p><p>Gingerly, she rubbed her temples, deciding it was for a better not to dwell on if’s and when’s. Seeing the titan’s attention still transfixed on a rummaging shrew, he was likely trying to avoid any questions on purpose. Perhaps he had sensed that she was about to ask something personal.</p><p>But there was only one way to know for sure.</p><p>She cleared her throat, then added in a volume that couldn’t possibly slip him.</p><p>“Did you hear me before? It’s nothing serious I swear, I just wanted to ask wh-”</p><p>There it was again, a brief yet pronounced jolt, before he snapped around his head, growling something jumbled into himself before moving on in quickened pace. In a matter of seconds, he was well out of hearing distance and heading for the treeline.</p><p>She groaned at the clear signal as she trailed him. Unnoticed by her, they had reached the river by now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess it's kind of obvious, but I have a soft spot for birds, haha :D In my free time I use to work with birds there and then, and what was always most fascinating to me was to see just how different they are in characters! Not only between different species, but also individuals of the same species show a lot of unique charisma no matter their small size or degree of intelligence :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>„Die sehr weite grüne Erde. Das reiche schöne Wasser. Die grandiose Natur sorgt immer noch für ihre Kinder“ – Vogel im Käfig</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The wide green earth. The rich beautiful water. The wonderful nature still takes care for its children.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight stung in her eyes as she pushed through the boughs and brambles. With the sun raised high into its zenith, she was forced to shield her eyes for a moment, and the heat was immediately beating down on her. Stepping out into the open was like entering an entirely different world.</p><p>Once her eyes had adjusted, she soaked in her new environment that was deviant to the forest in many ways. The river’s roar was not muffled anymore but of an unbridled volume, and with the river’s banket being composed by mainly gravel and larger rocks, they formed a multitude of swirling currents and smaller cascades along the watercourse, the many movements of the glassy surface setting a strong contrast to the otherwise still scene of softwood grove and the river meadow. Almost out of place seemed the multitude of willow seeds that gradually floated through the air, defying any pull of gravity like the lightest little snowflakes.</p><p>She hadn’t even known there were places like this within the Walls. It was hard to believe she had missed such beautiful parts of former human territory.</p><p>The sound of cracking wood pulled her attention backwards, where she witnessed a certain titan pushing through the hanging branches in a manner that was in any way clumsier than her own attempt. Once freed from the confinements of the canopies, he straightened up and groaned in stretching, apparently grateful for the additional space. After a short glance to check on her, he turned to survey their environment, vigilant eyes scanning the scenery above the treetops. At some stage however, his head abruptly stopped to swivel back to a specific spot, dark eyes narrowing slightly as he seemed to peruse something in the distance. Much to her displeasure, any attempt on following his line of sight ended in nothing but trees.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked as she approached the towering form. But he didn’t seem willing to respond to her, still transfixed by whatever he beheld. What could it be that had him so focused? Seeing him serious like this was enough reason to unnerve her, too. But then again, she highly doubted that there could be any serious threats for him, knowing about how easily he was able to dispatch titans.</p><p>A tingling sensation spread in her belly as she came to stand right next him, the feeling strangely exhilarating yet close to an uncomfortable intensity. As silly as it sounded, she had almost forgot about just how awfully tall he was. But now that she thought about it, he had always remained in lowered postures whenever she was close, presumably to not appear like the intimidating figure he undoubtedly was. Seeing that he had stopped dissimulating his nature was reason for her to believe she was on the right track. It was proof of her progress in gaining his trust.</p><p>For some more moments she simply stood and watched in awe, seizing the opportunity to have a close see the full expanse of a titan without the distortion of panic and survival instincts. Her gaze then wandered down to his ankle that remained still as stone right in front of her, as if planted into the Earth. For a moment, she teetered between her options but in the end, curiosity got the better of her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A significant jolt went through the gargantuan body as he noticed the feather-light yet unexpected poke right above his ankle. Lifting his arm, his gaze shot down to the figure that was looking up with eyes full of expectation.</p><p>“Would you show me what you found?” She asked in an almost imposedly innocent voice, her volume clearly risen for she wasn’t sure if he could possibly hear her up there. Naturally, she <em>was</em> highly interested to see what had caught the titan’s attention. But more than that, she hoped to catch a glimpse above the canopies to regain at least some sort of orientation. And with that, independence.</p><p>His gaze lingered with an expression difficult to read, until she dissected it as one of… disconcertion? Disapproval? As if debating with himself, he only blinked a few more times until he came to a conclusion.</p><p>Truth be told, she should have known what would follow, yet she failed to contain her coolness as the titan suddenly dropped into a squad, the dark, open palm practically falling from the skies above. Her guts clearly clenched at the large swoosh of air right above her head, but despite the daylight being blotted out now, he made no contact whatsoever. Obviously oblivious to the fact that he had been dangerously close to squishing her just a second earlier, he then turned his palm in the most careful of movements before ushering her forward with a soft nudge.</p><p>To avoid more near heart-attack, it would probably be wise assume more prudent attitudes for the future.</p><p>Following his prompt more or less voluntarily, she looked back to search for a reason of his rejection. Alas, it was impossible to tell only from his usually impartial expression. He might just be concerned of her well-being, presuming that he knew of her need for water, but he might as well prove to feel uncomfortable with her close proximity.</p><p><em>Or</em>, he was just trying to deflect her question again, though that didn’t really make sense. After all, what could be his intention in withholding what he had seen?</p><p>She sighed in a twinge of defeat. Perhaps it was a hasty conclusion that he was already trusting her, and the answers she needed proved to be harder to acquire than anticipated. However, there was no use in pushing it, so she followed his coaxing and moved on.</p><p> </p><p>The water was cold enough to bite at her ankles but was actually an enjoyable refreshment under the heat that had her close to sweating now already. As she stepped further into the water, she watched a group of trouts venturing upstream, braving the current with unhampered ambition with their scales sparkling like a dozen little diamonds.</p><p>Dropping into a crouch, she scooped several handfuls of water, glad to finally ease her desiccated throat. It was not until later that she heard soft splashes approaching from behind, until the titan joined in by crouching next to her. He seemed to be caught in blissful inquisition as he wiggled a finger in the little waves, purring silently while his face was speckled with the dancing reflections of the stream. A soft smile pulled at her lips before she turned her attention away again, scooping some water as long as she had the chance to. Seizing the opportunity, she scooped some more to refresh her face as well, until a hollow grumble emerged from her belly.</p><p>Staring in a sense of bewilderment, she was reminded that some food would be about time as well.</p><p>“Hey uhm…” she lifted her head as an idea popped up in her mind, but forgot what it was in the very instant that she looked at him. Much to her surprise, he too had aligned his hands to a bowl to carry water in them, now scrutinizing it in close distance. Not lacking a certain degree of scepticism, he sniffed at it before taking a probing lick.</p><p>Before being able to process what she was seeing, he sat up and edged the cupped hands to his maw, tossing back his head to swallow it. Apparently, however, he was not overly graceful in this close to unfeasible task, with a major portion of the water running down the jaw and leaking through the teeth. Surely, he shows both curiosity and determination to try it against better judgement. But a certain degree of foolishness, too.</p><p>“If I didn’t know better, I’d say someone here is imitating me.”  She teased with arms crossed, large Greens widening even more in a caught expression as he met her eyes. At their donned innocence, she couldn’t help but chortle in laughing. She wondered what his motivation could be. Perhaps it was just a funny feeling to him? Or he had indeed fun in imitating her? Mocking her, perhaps?</p><p>“Well, I guess there’s no harm in trying. But don’t blame me if your stomach gets upset by it. I know next to nothing about titan physiology.”</p><p>He gave her a lopsided smile before taking the incentive to scoop another handful, but the procedure came to a sudden end as in one moment, the titan flinched back in surprise, barely containing a yelp and dropping the water as if it was poison. In a mixture of wariness and blunt interest, he then scrutinized the spot where he had just dropped the water. A sequence of agitated grunts followed, and he shot her a look of bewilderment before pointing on the spot, as if asking her for help. Curious as to what got him unnerved, she stepped closer to look for herself.</p><p>“This one?” She pointed at the presumed object of interest, gaining a nod from above.</p><p>“That’s just a grayling.” She grinned, containing a giggle as to how a titan could be afraid of a fish. But her reassurance was enough for him to visibly relax again. Now clearly intrigued, he followed every movement of the paddling fellow on its slow advance upstream, albeit maintaining a respectful distance.</p><p>A larger rock invited her to take a seat on it while watching the titan. It was hard to explain why exactly, but it was hard to deny that he was truly interesting to watch, amusing even. Seeing an intelligent beast marvel about the smallest things was marvellous itself. Leaning back on her arms and with her feet dangling in the water, she listened to the splashing water, fervent songs of little wrens and the titan’s occasional grunts of fascination.</p><p>That was, until a familiar sharp whistle cut through the air. She looked right in time as not a second later, there was a small flash of blue and red darting over the water’s surface – and right under a pair of entranced, unsuspecting eyes. The air was then filled with an equally frightened and frightening shriek that came close to a squeal, followed by a loud splash as he lost his balance and fell back onto his forearms.</p><p>For a moment, there was only the water’s rumble and the agitated breath of the titan.</p><p>And a buoyant laughter.</p><p>Tears started to spill from her eyes as she struggled to keep herself seated on the rock, clasping her belly with little success of restraining the fit. A kingfisher...! Knocked out by a fucking kingfisher!! Oh Maria, this was unbelievable..! Sure, he had no problem in ripping apart his opponents, but when it comes to the tiniest of animals he was afraid as a chicken! This was far too absurd! Absolutely ridiculous!!</p><p>The titan’s bewildered stare couldn’t have been more sensible on her, yet she couldn’t help herself from shaking and folding over in near-cramped laughter.</p><p>That was, until she was hit by a cold splatter in retaliation.</p><p>“What the— Hey!!” She scowled at the titan, or at least tried to. Seeing him now huffing as well, her grin changed into a cunning one as she stood up in challenging.</p><p>“Think you would get away with that? You cheeky little…!”</p><p>With that, she jumped into the water and sloshed around as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, she didn’t really know what she was thinking when she started that. There was something contagious, close to intoxicating about seeing the titan’s chuffs. But hell, she should have known the inevitable consequence it would lead to.</p><p>For fuck’s sake, she should have known better than to start a water fight with a titan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The last thing she witnessed was a wave that towered twice her size. In the next moment, she found herself washed up against the river shore. Repetitive nudges on her side were pulling her back towards consciousness, alongside an inquisitive mewl that dripped concern. Upon peeling her eyes open, she was surprised to not be met by sunlight but by a pair of brilliant green eyes instead.</p><p>Coughing and wheezing she sat up, brushing off the hair that had been draping across her face. His hand hesitantly moved to support her back, clearly torn between the desire to comfort and the fear of making things worse than they already were. It was a decidedly gentle push that helped her back to her feet.</p><p>“Well, guess that was my bad.” She forced between some more intakes of air. “No worries. It’ll need more than some water to take me down.”</p><p>She forced a smile despite the fact that she was drenched from head to toe, successfully coaxing him to relax again. Feeling the wet jacket cling uncomfortably on her skin, she then pulled it off and inspected its many dirty stains. After that unexpected change of events, she could as well make the most of it.</p><p>“Now that I’m soaked anyway…” she said as her gaze trailed down over the rest of her attire, contemplating for a moment. “… I think I’ll take a bath around that corner. I’ll be right back” She gave him a fleet, assuring smile before turning and walking off downstream, the jacket flung over one shoulder. Her resolute demeanour didn’t achieve its intended effect though, and it wasn’t until a few steps later that the titan clearly voiced his doubts. Yep, she should have known that this wouldn’t work like she had hoped, for he was far too leery still. But it was worth the try.</p><p>Turning around, she noticed that had already made a move to follow her.</p><p>“Dude, it’s not like I’ll be gone for an hour. Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be fine.”</p><p>But try as might, it was not convincing enough. The only reaction she could achieve was his brow to deepen from attentive into that familiar look of thoughtfulness, uncertainty and perhaps suspiciousness as well. Frankly, it seemed to be a very common thing with him.</p><p>Seeing that there was no real room to argue if he didn’t agree, she sighed in resignment. Actually, she wouldn’t even truly mind if someone saw her in underwear. After all she was 28, not 18. And technically speaking, he wasn’t even a guy in the first place. Still, she would have preferred some privacy for once, if only for a short time.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll stay. But no gawking. That’s the condition.” She exhorted, raising one finger at the last words. Surprisingly enough, he gave a nod, even though a curt one. Did he really get her point or was he just pretending? Time would tell soon enough, she guessed.</p><p> </p><p>For one more time, she crouched over the running water, this time paying no heed if her trousers touched its surface or not. While rubbing the lots of grime and filth off the jacket, she listened to the gravel’s clattering and shuffling that gave away the titan’s movements. A short peek revealed that he had indeed seated himself behind her while facing the opposite direction. Yet she caught him sneak a peek over his shoulder, too.</p><p>She did her best to shoot him a warning look, yet had to restrain herself from smiling. Of course she had already foreseen that he wouldn’t be able to sit still just like that, as it seemingly went against his inquisitive nature. By now, he was far too predictable for his own good.</p><p>“You know what?” She finally spoke as she deemed the jacket clean enough, wringing off most of the water before walking over to him. “While you’re here anyways, you might as well make yourself useful.”</p><p>With that, she slapped the wet cloth over his thigh, grinning at her ingenuity. It didn’t stay there for long though, as after one second of consideration, he pinched it up to turn it in between his fingers in investigation. Judging by the many times that his thumb passed over it, the insignia on its back seemed to be most fascinating.</p><p>“Just don’t break it, alright? It’s stitched by hand, so there’s real work woven into it.”</p><p>Her voice then turned serious again as she started to unbutton her blouse.</p><p>“Now. Turn. I mean it.”</p><p>She waited for him to follow the order before turning her own back and pulling off the shirt. There was a painful sting on her back as it was practically peeled off the skin, and she was almost surprised to find the large stain of crimson on its back. She’d already forgotten about the cut from earlier, but judging by the amount of colour, it must have been longer and deeper than anticipated. Once she was done washing the clothes, she better made sure to clean it, lest it became infected.</p><p>Her face became a focused one as she started to submerge the shirt. Cleaning the fabric from dried blood proved to be more difficult than expected, more so as she was ought to be careful about her movements. The last thing she wanted was the wound to reopen while she was bending over.</p><p>Needless to say, she practically jumped out of her skin when there was an inquisitive chirp right next to her.</p><p>“WHAT THE- " In a flash, she clung the soaked shirt tightly to her chest, doing her best to send daggers with her eyes instead. He had lowered his head to her level already, obviously not giving a shit about the fact that this was the exact opposite of subtle behaviour.</p><p>“What the hell did I just tell you!?” However, she then noticed that his gaze wasn’t even fixed on her chest as she would have assumed, but on her lower back again, his head inching closer as if magically drawn to it.</p><p>“Urgh.. as I said before, there’s no need to worry about the cut. It’ll be fine, really.” Perhaps he was too lost in thoughts, or simply didn’t care about the implied rejection, because he didn’t intend to stop in his approach. Only as she took a step backwards did he look up to meet her eyes. Much to her surprise, he then lightly shook his head, raising one hand to point at her waist again. She could have sworn it was the exact same spot as before, but as she followed the direction to her side she finally noticed it.</p><p>“Oh...! This!” She pointed at one spot on her side that was of a slightly darker tone than the rest of her skin. Just above her hip, two lines of the same shade were merging to a triangular shape, alongside even more lines that trailed up her side and around her torso. “Is that what you mean?”</p><p>He nodded with a surge of enthusiasm, eyes close to sparkling in excitement. It was then, that two thoughts clicked together.</p><p>“Wait a sec. Is this what you wanted to see earlier this day? When I bent over to untie my shoes?”</p><p>The excitement in his eyes subsided a bit, probably reminded of the moment he hurt her. But she hardly noticed as her thoughts trailed even further into the past.</p><p>“and is this…” she pointed again “the same thing you wanted to look at when I was kneeling down to investigate my cuts?”</p><p>Now reminded by yet another unpleasant moment with him, his ears drooped even further in remorse. But he nodded. Weakly, but definitely.</p><p>“Huh… guess that explains some things. And I thought you picked that exact moment because you enjoyed scaring the shit out of me.”</p><p>In an oddly familiar way, he rolled his eyes at this, adding a grumble that was difficult to dissect.</p><p> “Well, anyways. These lines are... or rather <em>were</em> my three-dimensional manoeuvre gear. The straps are a real pain, but it’s the most valuable gear of the Scouts..”  At the statement, she straightened up, her chin raised insignificantly.</p><p>He only tilted his head in question.</p><p>“Right. Scouts. Uhmm… so, it’s basically a group of humans, the ones that are brave enough to go on expeditions outside the Walls. Thanks to our gear, it’s possible for us to soar through the air and dodge attacks. Or.. most of us, at least. Sadly enough, we still have to cope with a high rate of losses…” For a moment, her look darkened as she followed the thought.</p><p>“Anyways, it’s not like we’re utterly defenceless. Thanks to our blades, we’re well capable fight and ki—”</p><p>“Eh.. to… <em>investigate</em> titans. I mean.” She stumbled over her own words, but thankfully enough he didn’t seem to notice the diversion. Even though she couldn’t quite put a finger on her motives, it was probably wiser not to tell him of what her kind used to do to his.</p><p>She waited for another reaction, or question, or anything but that failed to appear. As he only continued to stare at her hip, she finally cleared her throat. After all, she had been standing there half-naked all the while.</p><p>“Now if your questions are answered, a certain someone still likes to get clean here.” She pointed back towards his designated waiting place, drawing a circle with one finger to make clear what she wanted. Only as she had reassured herself of his attention caught on some birds in the trees, did she put aside the still wet blouse to wash her pants as well. That done, she walked over to him to make use of his heat once more.</p><p>“Not. A. Glimpse.” She said as his ear flicked up in curiosity, her voice close to icy now. It seemed to fulfil its intended effect though, as his eyes remained where they were this time, even as she deposited the clothes on the heated skin again.</p><p>Using some steppingstones just for the fun of it, she hopped over to a larger rock that was close to the river’s centre before checking on the titan for one final time. To her actual surprise, he had remained unmoved in the same position, now holding the shirt in scrutiny. If that was all it took to keep him occupied, it was easier than expected.</p><p>She gritted her teeth as she submerged into the icy water. With her skin already cold from being drenched, it didn’t feel quite as cold as expected, yet she couldn’t deny that she was extra quick in get off the lots of filth.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, yet when she finally stepped to the shore again, her jaw dropped open as she stared.</p><p>The titan was gone.</p><p>Half-way expecting some sort of surprise prank, she frantically turned her head in search for a looming figure. But there was none. Absolutely nothing.</p><p>He couldn’t have just disappeared on her, could he?</p><p>Combing the woods, she searched for any signs of movement, but as her search remained fruitless she could feel panic slowly creeping up under her skin. If he was gone, what should she do? How were she to ever find out of this valley without him? How were she to survive if she encountered any titans out here? Suddenly, it became all too clear to her just how much she depended on this guy, no matter the painful realisation of her pitiful situation.</p><p>When the panic was just about to take the upper hand, she finally caught a glimpse of something skin-coloured between the dark branches.</p><p>Gods above, she had never been so relieved to see a titan before.</p><p>Taking deep breath to calm down her heart, she walked over to the shore were her clothes had been put together in a loose heap. Satisfyingly enough, her plan proved to have succeeded as they were dry on the touch.</p><p>Once dressed, she walked over to the titan while untangling the last knots of her hair. He was crouching low with back arched, and even trying to hide behind some trees in an unsurprisingly piteous attempt. But judging by his unmoved stance and highly attentive ears, he must have found something really interesting. Or dangerous.</p><p>Or both.</p><p>Assuming a cautious step herself, she made her way back into the forest. It was yet unclear if she was predator or prey, but with the titan to her side she was ready to take up any challenge.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Intermission: Fanart (!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finished!! I can't believe how absolutely amazing it turned out!! *-*</p><p>What do you think? :) Anybody who recognizes the scene? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a>  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Please watch in full screen brightness for mesmerizing light effects! The credits go to <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/erisiar">Erisiar</a> on dA!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desktop size:</p><p>
  <a>  </a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Intermission: Second Fanart (!!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second commission is now finished as well! :)  Woop woop!</p><p>Again, the credits go to <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/erisiar">Erisiar</a> on Deviantart!</p><p>Merry Christmas everyone! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a>  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desktop size:</p><p>
  <a>  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>„Die Freiheit und der Tod. Die beiden sind Zwillinge. Die Freiheit oder der Tod? Unser Freund ist ein!“ – Linked Horizon</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Freedom and death. They're both twins. Freedom or death? Our friend is one.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More artwork coming up, but this time <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CIUuM-pJNdg/">real fanart</a> by the wonderful <i>oceanbuffoon </i> !! It's super cute and I can barely describe how much I'm fluttered ♥ Thank you so, so much!! If anything, I'd have never expected this fic to be inspiring to others!</p><p>To redeem the favour, what would be a better way to start the new year than another fluffy chapter? There'll be some rather deep topics as well though, and also some more hints and background information about our protagonist (whose name is still not mentioned, I know... My original plan was to reveal it only towards the end, hope that's ok for you (in hindsight, I should've probably gone for 1st POV for that sake, but urgh, not again...)) </p><p>Also, please don't mind too much about the chapter titles. My original thought was like 'oh, how cool would that be to use my initials as a personal signature' but that was back then when I thought this would be done in 10 chapters (ha. ha.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air felt strange as she approached the titan. No matter how much she strained her ears, there were no quakes or other suspicious noises, not more than the usual rustles and calls of forest inhabitants. Another pair of jays was perched up high in the canopies, one of them cackling at the other much like the pair they had met before. But they too didn’t seem alarmed as they continued their usual chatter. Under other circumstances, she wouldn’t have deemed the scene in any way different to… normal.</p><p>It was only the titan who indicated like something was off, almost looking out of place with his lowered, kneeling posture. But then again, it was very possible that his keen senses picked up on something she was oblivious to.</p><p>Some peculiar sense of excitement budded within her, a feeling that was unfamiliar but definitely more good than bad. For the first time in her life, the thought of a possible titan attack didn’t fill her with dread, now that she could rest assured that she was safe with him. Admittedly, a meek part of her even went as far as to wish for danger to occur, if only to witness his fighting prowess in full health. But she was quick in shooing away that thought. Surely there was no point in rejecting his aid, but in the end she had to keep up her independence. As enticing as it was to take on this unusual role, she mustn’t lose herself. She mustn’t forget that she was still in titan territory, and that only back behind the Walls she could deem herself truly safe. To underestimate possible dangers for the presence of her titanic friend was the first step to getting into them. And she mustn’t forget that she had to avoid dangers at all costs.</p><p>After all, all she wanted was to get back home.</p><p>… right?</p><p>With eyes peeled and steps coated in caution, she moved with dexterity around the strewn twigs, making herself a challenge to sneak up on him from behind. In the last moment however, the intention failed as her stomach decided to betray her, calling out for her attention with a low, mournful grumble. One tapered ear picked up on it with no effort, followed by quick glance. But before she could do as much as to open her mouth to speak his attention was drawn away again.</p><p>Now close up, she tried to catch up on whatever she might have been oblivious to. Other than expected, his eyes were not wandering in search, but fixated onto something on the ground in a distance not too far. But despite him being still as stone, she failed to detect any signs of alertness or tension, not more than attentiveness and occasional sniffs. If she had to make a wild guess, she’d wager that there was no serious danger at all, but something interesting to observe. Something that was obviously more interesting than her.</p><p>“What is it..?” she whispered, but didn’t achieve any reaction from him.</p><p>In a sudden prick of obstinacy, she ditched her previous sense of overcautiousness to approach the titan’s front ankle.  Just to make sure he wouldn’t miss her presence this time, she lay one hand firmly on the skin before swiftly stepping under the formed arch to stand at the place that she deemed the saftest.</p><p>Right beneath her guardian.</p><p>This move surely got his attention, with clear astonishment drawn into the pair of wide eyes. She didn’t even try to suppress a smug, satisfied grin as she folded her neck, but kept her voice lowered still just to be on the safe side.</p><p>“Mind to show me what you found?”</p><p>Patiently, she waited as all he did was to take a thorough look at her. For a few more times, she noticed his nostrils flaring as they presumably traced a scent, albeit silently this time. Was that move of hers really that surprising to him? Or why else would he look at her as if trying to read undecipherable letters? The attention she received was oddly charming for sure, but gained more and more of an unnerving edge with every second that he stretched it.</p><p>Seeing that he wasn’t intending to do anything more than that, she eventually sighed in resignation.</p><p>“Alright, if you don’t want to show me, I’ll just go have a look for myself”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer this time, she stepped closer to the nearest cluster of shrubs, trying but failing to catch a climpse through the dense boughs. It irked her a lot to be left groping in the dark, more so as it must be something really interesting for he wouldn’t ignore her otherwise. But if he didn’t care to show her, she was very well capable of helping herself.</p><p>Taking a step backwards, she searched for a spot to pass through the obstacle but found herself stopped in her tracks before she could move on. With a somewhat vexed expression, she first glared at the new obstacle in front of her, then back to ask what that was all about. Her words died in her throat though as she found his other hand already waiting right behind her, effectively caging her in to all sides. Only his careful demeanour and close to chary behaviour was enough shoo away any bad thoughts, but now that she thought about it, she realized that he had never once picked her up from the ground before, never mind be as rude as to grab her if he wanted to. Even now he was hesitating, waiting for clearance before guiding her into one palm.</p><p>As she was lifted to about shoulder-level, she tried to survey her environments from the new perspective. However, she didn't came as far as in the next moment, she found herself surrounded by dark hair. Before she could grasp what was happening, a loud sniff made her flinch in surprise, one that came from right above her head. A steamy exhale followed, along with more sniffs and puffs of steam, until the uncomfortable heat emboldened her to push back his nose to gain some space.</p><p>“Geez! No need to smother me with attention. It’s only river water, not some Sina nobility’s perfume.”</p><p>If he picked up on the annoyance in her tone was difficult to tell, but when she was enveloped in another deep exhale, she could have sworn to hear amusement in it. If that was not enough, she found the back of her head wettened by a quick, clearly taunting lick.</p><p>“Did you just-..?!”</p><p>Her protest fell short as she inhaled too quickly, making her cough from the added chuffs. Seeing no other choice, she moved forward to escape his still close proximity, pushing aside the curtains of hair to relish some breaths of fresh air.</p><p>“well, thank you very much…” she mumbled to herself as she tried to wipe off the filth from the hair. The very same that she had put so much effort into cleaning right before.</p><p>But more important…</p><p>“Now, do tell. What is it that you found?” she wiped her palm on the pants before looking over the curled fingertips, searching the forest ground meticulously until…</p><p>Any hint on any former excitement was lost in the moment she found the mysterious object of interest, replaced now by the aching pull of sobering mixed with defiance and incredulity.</p><p>Well-hidden between some bushes rested the rufous form of a fox, gnawing at the remnants of a goose.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. Instead, she delved her face into one palm.</p><p>“you got to be kidding me…”</p><p>She wasn’t sure what exactly she had expected to find there, but she had been certain to witness something at least half-way interesting. If anything, she had been certain to find something more exciting than <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Ok… uhm, just to make sure we’re on the same page here…” she rubbed her temples for one last time before looking up “is it really that <em>fox </em>over there that caught your full atten-?“</p><p>She almost gasped as she turned her head. Silent as a lynx, he had moved his head to her side, now craning his neck forward to catch a glimpse for himself. If only for a second, she found herself caught in the sight of his molars that were on perfect eye-level with her and within easy arm-reach.</p><p>Just to make sure she hadn’t missed something very obvious, she followed titan’s line of sight, who had fortunately not noticed her brief distraction. And yep, it was really just that fox... For whatever reason, he seemed to be overly intrigued by it, scrutinizing with stern expression similar to the intensity of how he had scrutinized her before. Perhaps – so she guessed – he wasn’t fully aware of the concept of predation? It wouldn’t make much sense though since his kind is on top of the food chain themselves. But maybe it was different with him. After all, he seemed to be the first titan with clearly no interest in making her food – or anything else for that matter. So it was well possible that he had never before witnessed an animal being preyed on. Then again, it could as well be that he just disliked to see the demise of the goose because.. he had a soft spot for them? The lined forehead could as well be expressing disapproval other than scrutiny.</p><p>She found her last suspicion confirmed as the fox continued to tear at the carcass, adding more cold blood to the grass. It was in that moment that the titan stirred to approach it.</p><p>“W-wait..! Hold on a sec.” She wasn’t given time to think twice as she reached out to stop him, noticing belatedly that the surface beneath her hand was not soft and rough but hard and smooth. Pretending that it never happened, she was quick to pull back her hands and tore her eyes off the teeth. But the nauseous feeling remained as she met his gaze instead. It might have been her only her imagination, but the look he gave her contained an edge of disapproval that was just enough for her heart to plummet down. It was a stupid thought of course, considering how kind he had been to her just now, but in that moment she couldn’t help but think that she would likely by punished for her impudence, for having the audacity to tell him a command. In that shortest of moments, she regretted all her foolishness that came with trusting the titan she barely knew.</p><p>Fretfully, she swallowed.</p><p>“Pl-lease, don’t scare it off.”</p><p>“Look closer.”</p><p>The tension only dragged on as his eyes swivelled between hers, his expression not giving away any thoughts despite interest or perhaps a question. Seeing that he was at least not visibly angered, she could have deflated on the spot, but raised one arm instead to point at the direction of the fox.</p><p>“There. You see that fallen beech tree with its root plate hauled up? Its downfall created a hollow beneath the roots. If you watch closely, you can see that the whole is currently used as their den. There are some pups peeking out.</p><p>The fox right here is most likely their mother. She needs her food to nurture them.”</p><p>She waited for him to prove for himself, until he finally retreated to his initial, more relaxed posture. Fortunately, they had not yet caused enough noises to disturb the scene before them. But she could tell that he was still not entirely happy with the situation.</p><p>“I know, it’s a gruesome sight. I also used to admire them for their ability to fly freely, and often watched them how they crossed the Walls. If anything, it’s such freedom that I’d been striving for as long as I can remember.”</p><p>For the split of a second, her thoughts walked on unwillingly, with images of narrow walls and crowded space surfacing. The laughter and cries of many children followed soon after before she wrenched herself from the memory.</p><p>“However…” she cleared her throat “if I learned one thing in life, than that there’s a price for everything. Since you’re a titan, it might be difficult for you to understand, but for other living beings, death is just another part of life. We always rely on our environment to survive, on thriving forests, clean rivers, and clear skies. And sometimes we rely on the life of others as well. Sometimes it requires us to prey on others for our own survival.”</p><p>She paused for a moment to make sure he could follow.</p><p>“You see, every living being is destined to end at some point, if ready or not. Life and death are both sides of same coin, same for freedom and safety. Therefore, freedom and death are just as related, like twins. And sometimes, we have to choose between these paths. I made this decision a long time ago, willing to choose death in freedom over life in safety. It’s what makes us Scouts, I guess. And what makes me a Scout, too.”</p><p>She paused for some more time, deliberating, before snickering to herself.</p><p>“Wow, that was really philosophic, wasn’t it? Didn’t even know that side of me, but I guess the credit goes to you. I can’t even remember talking to someone else like this before.”</p><p>Sending him a meek smile, she waited if there was any reaction from the creature she was conversing with - if one-sided monologues were enough to go with. She witnessed the way he tried to mirror her smile, adding a low rumble in emphasis, but otherwise not intending any other move more. It was then that she wondered if he was expecting her to give directions on what to do next. Actually, that would come in handy since she was still very aware of the pulling pain in her belly.</p><p>“So, uh… speaking of needs for survival. What I wanted to say way earlier is that –”</p><p>A twig snapped somewhere in the distance, causing both of them to lift their heads in unison. Upon searching, she found vague movements among the vegetation, given away only by the flash of a bright white bud.</p><p>“Well, guess that’s what you would call ‘right on cue’, huh?”</p><p>Another survey of the further distances revealed the glistening surface of a small pond. A flock of ducks was foraging in its centre, their tailfeathers reaching up in the air in their search for algae and invertebrates. But more interesting was the small herd of deer that had just arrived at its shore.</p><p>If only she had a bow or other weapon to hunt…</p><p>A low grumble went through the air, the unfamiliar sound loud enough for the fox to look up from its meal. In a twinge of bewilderment, she stared down her form, holding her belly that she had never heard so stubbornly demanding.</p><p>“If that wasn’t a clear signal…” Truth be told, her hunting skills were of little use without any weapon, and she highly doubted that she was able to overpower a deer on her own.</p><p>Lucky her that she was not.</p><p>“So uhm… after all that talking about predators and prey… and now that you’re here with me anyways… do you think you could assist me with—”</p><p>All words were lost to her when she turned, and almost bumped into the titan’s nose. A prickling swirl spread in her core as she backed off, yet she couldn’t quite tell if it was the kind of fluttering butterflies or of swarming nerves. His close proximity surely caught her off-guard, and the realization of him watching her in silence added an odd mixture flattered discomfort. When she reached the edge of his palm, the short moment of imbalance only added to her twisting stomach - the reminder of her limited space suddenly painful where it hadn’t bothered her before.</p><p>But it all came to a stop as she finally looked up.</p><p>Like a bucket of water on open flames, her inner turmoil stilled when she found the pair wide of green eyes almost on one level with hers – eyes that were still as stone, that held her in an iron grip but not even in an unnerving way. Their stillness was akin to a rock in storms, calm, unyielding and offerring hold. And soon enough she found the same calmness settle in herself as well. Now up close, she couldn’t help but wonder at the depth of those eyes that seemed to defy any principles of light and shade, as if thriving despite the sparse light. As if <em>gaining</em> their brilliance in darkness. Their vibrant colour was the most mesmerizing she had ever beheld, like… like lush grass and the first awakening after a long winter, their shades various as the dancing canopies yet speaking in a language that had little use for words. Unseen by the normal eye was a distinct trace of blue as well – not more than a soft hue of turquoise that was interwoven with the many lines of green, but very apparent once she noticed it.</p><p>They contained a bursting vigor, boundless power and endless will, strong enough to take up any challenge no matter the circumstances. It was like seeing the essence of life itself. The long-seeked hope that humanity had been striving for.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Loud croaks and caws cut through the silence when one of the jays sounded alarm from up above. The titan’s reaction was immediate with his ears perking up in attentiveness, leaving her stupored by the sudden escape of her trance. Her face must have bursted red upon realising that she had openly stared at him, but whether he had noticed was hard to tell. Perhaps - so she hoped - he didn’t even have the concept of embarrassment in the first place.</p><p>Other than the titan, she didn’t look up but scanned the ground instead, just in time to see the herd of deer leave the scene in hurried steps. The unrest of the corvids was a clear signal that predators were around, much to her misfortune since she was now deprived of any opportunity for a surprise attack.</p><p>Only as she heard the fox snarl all of a sudden did she notice the cause for the commotion. Unnoticed by her, a second, larger fox had sneaked up to the first one. A short sequence of snarling and pawing followed until the newcomer claimed victory and took off with hurried steps, its price displayed between the fangs. The alert calls then seized again, and silence blanketed the scene once more, filled with no more than the soft coo of a stock dove.</p><p>She followed the scene until, unexpectedly, the image triggered an old memory – its thoughts and feelings leading her further along the path that she hadn’t dared to walk for years. The scent of pines became apparent where there were only few conifers around, followed by flashing images of a huntsman, the barrel of a gun and an ear-shattering bang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‚Fuchs, du hast die Gans gestohlen…‘</em>
</p><p>Only as the titan hummed a question, did she realise that she had spoken out loud.</p><p>“Oh… sorry, I was… - it’s nothing, really. Just scraps of old times.” She blinked her thoughts clear again but then noticed that the titan was waiting expectantly.</p><p>“It’s uhm… it’s an old children’s song, in an ancient language. It’s nothing special really, even a bit crude if you ask me. The text goes that a fox steals a goose, and then the huntsman threatens to shoot it in retribution since, well, they pose a threat of sorts.” She paused again, a sense of bitterness now tinging her voice</p><p>“It’s special to me though, since it was taught to me by my father. The only one I had, that is.”</p><p>When the titan gave low drone, she couldn’t quite dissect if it was empathy or something else. It did spark a thought though.</p><p>“You.. know what a father is, do you?”</p><p>When he nodded in confirmation, her heart rate spiked immediately.</p><p>“Does that mean… you have family, too?”</p><p>She tried her best to let it sound as harmless as ever possible, as if it was just a side note. But as he looked away again, he proved to be still not willing to answer. However, she was able to pick up on a certain sadness lining his face, which told enough for her to not dwell on the subject.</p><p>“Sorry, I… didn’t mean to press you.” She waited if there was another reaction, but the silence only started to grow thick. She then added in a crooked smile.</p><p>“I guess it’s only small comfort, but rest assured that I know about family troubles.. I never even met my real ones to begin with.” Trailing back the memories, she opened her mouth to continue, but then closed it again in a languid sigh. If the titan had heard it was hard to tell, but something about his expression was melting and hurting at the same time. It was compassionate, but not like the superficial, top down pity that most people would show. More than that, it was the trails of own pain behind it, that <em>knowing</em> edge that made was really got to her.</p><p>“I..- “ she sighed, but finally yielded. “Yes, I was an orphan. Even though, that’s not even the main issue since I can’t even remember them. I didn’t even know the real concept of family until I was adopted by a woodpecker and his wife. The living was hard at times, but I finally had parents. Altogether, it was a good life, and in every way better than that rotten place of an orphanage I was raised in.</p><p>However… after joining the Survey Corps, I didn’t have the chance to see them often. And the last chance of was taken from me four years ago, one year after the breach when the Royal Government initiated the ‘Wall Maria reclamation expedition’. A coward expression for the means to cull their own people. It’s barely even talked about anymore, as if it was just a small coincidence and not the loss of a fifth of the total population…”</p><p>Her head sunk even deeper before adding.</p><p>“And in the course of our latest expedition, I lost the only people that were left to me. The ones I had considered my new family… It’s like… like I’m haunted for whatever reason, like I’m cursed to lose all the people I cared about… “</p><p>She could feel the sting of tears trying to well up, but bit them down again. Now was not the time for self-pity, not right in front of this guy. Instead, she looked away and assumed a more neutral expression. She didn't want to see the pity in his face, let it be honest or not.</p><p>“Anyways…" she cut herself off before losing control, searching for a distraction instead "That language is actually an interesting thing, a remnant of our past that is buried in oblivion. It’s true that no one really speaks it anymore, apart from people like my father who had a real quirk for historical research. But we can still find traces of it here and there, especially when it comes to names. You see, a good proportion of family names are still in German. Braun for example, or Schultz, Springer, Freudenberg. Some also indicate the family’s former professions, like Müller, Wagner or Schmidt. That way I learned that my own ancestors used to be farmers. Nothing special, I know, but still, it’s kind of nice to see where the roots come from, don’t you think?” For a moment, she smiled to herself before continuing</p><p>“You know, sometimes I wonder if it’s possible to change your name. My adoptive father for instance comes from a line of foresters, and like his ancestors before he took over his role in the village. But more than that, he was the best hunter of all, so that at some point people started to call him Jäger instead. As a joke, of course, but perhaps that’s how it could work? What if it were easy as that to change your own identi—”7</p><p>A yelp escaped her throat when her ground tilted without warning, sending her tumbling down to the forest ground. Still caught in a state of disorientation, she opened her eyes just in time to pull back her feet, and avoid them getting crushed under the titan’s falling palm.</p><p>“What the-!?”</p><p>In a low growl, the titan slumped forward as if in a loss of strength, the fingers around her digging grooves into the ground. Warily, she got back to her feet, while staring incredulously at the hand that had been far too close to crush her.</p><p>“Are you a-alright..?” she forced a swallow before cautiously approaching the titan, who had delved his head into the other hand. The growls had subsided to a faint level, but she could still feel the tension in the air.</p><p>“T-titan..? What’s wrong?” She waited for a response in respectful distance, but it seemed like her voice didn’t quite penetrate. With his eyes tightly shut she couldn't even tell if he was aware of her presence in the first place. But more than that, he looked clearly pained by whatever thought was coursing through this mind. Quelling her inner turmoil, she stepped forward and pushed aside some strands of hair to see with clarity. The pained expression proved to be correct, if not more than that. He was trembling all over, with a line of sizzling blood running down his temples where his nails started to break the skin.</p><p>“Titan..! Please, stop! You’re hurting yourself!” Even with her voice now raised, he didn’t seem to notice. When his fingers pierced only deeper into his scalp, she finally pulled herself together.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As if struck by a sword, the titan snapped back upon the contact, howling loud enough for all the animals to flee. The deep lines of former pain now displayed clear disapproval, and the warning glower was terrifying enough for her blood to freeze. It would have sufficed for her to immediately retreat, if not make a run for it right there and then. But more than the warning, she found his gaze flickering between her eyes in confusion and indecision, and for a moment, she could see past the walls. It was not more than a chink in the fortress, but a chink nonetheless. And it revealed something so foreign to him that she first dismissed it as a not more than a figment.</p><p><em>Fear</em>.</p><p>Her inner twist only exacerbated at seeing fear in the titan’s expression, well aware of the unpredictable danger it contained. Yet it only encouraged her to move forward, feeling more resolve than ever.</p><p>“h-hey… it’s alright…”</p><p>Her voice was soft and gentle, yet his ears shot forward on the sound. Lifting one arm in the slowest of movements, she took a cautious step forward whilst gathering all her inner strength to not lose her own threads of confidence. She had no idea what to say, but more than her words she knew it was important to keep on talking, to help him come back to his former self.</p><p>At her step, he snarled again, but with less intensity and more like a reflex. Instinctively, he had pulled back a bit until he was hovering above and out of her reach. Yet it ocurred to her that he hadn't retreated entirely.</p><p>“it’s alright… here… I’m here with you…”</p><p>With that she fully raised her arm, hoping that he would remember the request. Time seemed to stretch longer and longer as she waited patiently, the multitude of thoughts clearly twisting in the giant orbs with confusion now most prevalent among them. With a soft, reassuring smile, she finally said</p><p>“I’m here to help you, alright..? I’ll help you.. if you let me.”</p><p>At those words, or perhaps her voice, he finally seemed to escape his former ban, the rapid breath and racing heart slowly coming to rest. The small discs of black gradually widened as he blinked away the haze of emotions, until they were looking with more clarity again. With the ears drooping in a sudden loss of strength, his expression lost all its harshness and turned into a surprisingly regretful one. Only then he closed in towards her hand, carefully slowly as if <em>he</em> was the frightened one.</p><p>She mustered a warm smile when he came close enough for her to pet his nose. When he went so far as to shut his eyes, she finally allowed relief to wash over her.</p><p>“See? There’s nothing to be afraid of. Everything will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t tell what she would have expected, but if anything, being scooped up out of nowhere was clearly not on the list. A little yelp of surprise was all she could voice before she was nuzzled against the curled fingers, the strength that pressed against her stomach a clear testimony to his fondness – or rather gratitude in this case. Surely it would have been quite an adorable thing, if it weren’t for the simple fact that it was close to painful already.</p><p>“Woah, dude it’s fine, really. I’m just redeeming a favour here, alright?” The purr that followed made up for the discomfort – if not more than that - and he must have noticed her discreet push since he backed off just enough for her to take full breaths again. Still, as bad as it sounded, seeing that he could be plagued by thoughts like that only made him appear even more human than before. Despite their very obvious disparities, she was encountering more human traits in him than she had ever thought possible.</p><p>“Looks like we’re both haunted by demons of our past, huh.”</p><p>It was meant as not more than another phrase of comforting. Even greater was hence her surprise when he actually gave a weak nod – one that she would’ve probably missed if it wasn’t for the nose against her belly. Despite the irking urge however, she knew better than to dig further. Only time would reveal the whole truth. Time and patience.</p><p>When he finally granted her some more space to move, she noticed something shiny in her periphery, but when she checked on it, there was nothing to be found. Now placed in one palm, he then lifted her to the side of his head again. Perhaps he did so to appear less scary, and without doubt it was more pleasant than when facing him directly. But above everything, it spoke volumes of his ability to read her thoughts.</p><p>Feeling a sudden need to seize the opportunity, she reached for the bottom side of the prominent jaw that was hovering right above her shoulder, with warmth spreading in her chest when he leaned into her in an encouraging purr.</p><p>“Oh..! You like this?” she grinned full-heartedly as she lifted the other arm to hold the chin as well, then trailed the jawline to add more thorough scratching to its back. The soft vibrations were tickling all over, or perhaps it was just the general sense of mirth. It was so hard to believe how quickly her own attitudes towards him had changed. Only yesterday she had still been haunted by doubts and fear only because she had misinterpreted his personality. And now here she was, her face inching from his bare teeth without even a share of the panic that used to take control over senses. Ok… truthfully, she wasn’t like a hundred percent relaxed being so close to his jaw, but it was almost neglectable in comparison to what she had to deal with the other day.</p><p>“Well, you surely are full of surprises. Wouldn’t have taken you for the cuddly type when I first saw you. In fact, it was quite the opposite.” </p><p>When her arm started to ache, she took a step to the side to shake off the numbness. She had done enough to comfort him, but petting a creature the size of a house was more strenuous than one might think.</p><p>However, she soon found that the titan was of a different opinion. At a sudden nudge to her side, her eyes widened even more as she realized it was nothing minor than the titan’s nose trying shove its way under her arm.</p><p>“Wohoow!” She laughed “Looks like someone here needs quite some attention, huh?” She grinned as she lifted said arm, curling it loosely around the nose as if perched on a friend’s shoulder. Warmth flowed through her hand and chest, and when he snuggled deeper in devotion, it added warmth of a different kind. If she hadn’t been entirely sure to this point, this move totally sufficed to clear any doubts.</p><p>He was definitely as cuddly as a dog.</p><p>“So… I guess I need to apologize for my rudeness. Just now, I realized that I haven’t even asked you for your name.”</p><p>She almost regretted to have posed the question, for he pulled away again to look at her with something that was closest to bewilderment. But before she could dissect it, he looked to the ground in thoughts and parted his jaw to lick over the bare teeth.</p><p>“Oh.. damn. Of course. No lips and all.. Sorry, I… kind of forgot about that.” She couldn’t help but add a self-deprecating snicker “Weird, isn’t it? I seem to become oblivious to the most obvious things. But hey, I guess that only means I’m getting more and more used to you, right? Still, I have to admit it would a hell lot easier if you could speak. Not that lip-reading would be me far either... Damn, I could have spared myself a hell lot of troubles back then when you chased me half to death.”</p><p>It was meant as a joke, but his ears drooped anyways as he pulled back a bit, eyes showing shame as the incident was obviously still haunting him.</p><p>“No worries, I’m past the point of holding grudges.” She added a reassuring smile.</p><p>“About that name thing though…” She reached for her chin in a thoughtful posture, then met his eyes with a bit of uncertainty. “Would you mind if I… just… gave you one?” Her voice dropped at the last words, unsure if she was in a position to take the liberty for such a private issue. Hastily, she added “I-I mean, I can just call you titan if you’d prefer, I just thought it might—”</p><p>She was cut short as the titan all but trilled in front of her before she found herself coated in heated moist.</p><p>“Ugh…” she coughed before ridding the saliva from her face, the smile now clearly a faked one.</p><p>“I guess that’s a ‘yes’ then…” She heard a grumbling apology before his other hand swiftly emerged next to her, the sudden movement startling her involuntarily. Not failing to notice her short flinch, he was especially careful as he extended his pointer to skim over her head and – at least tried to – remove the grime at best will. In any case, it was well-meant.</p><p>“Well…” she then cleared her throat “Lucky for you, I already have an idea in mind that will fit you just perfectly.”</p><p>She paused to raise expectancy, before flashing a grin from one ear to the other.</p><p>“I’ll call you Rex!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The titan’s reaction was anything but quick, as if waiting for her to add something. But seeing that this would not happen, he finally changed his expression, and scrunched his face in not too subtle defiance. Before being able to say something to her defence, she found herself nudged once more, but this time with an unusually rude strength.</p><p>“H-hey..!!” She gasped as she took a step backwards to maintain her balance, her voice rising to a cry as she failed to find ground beyond the palm’s edge. Flailing her arms to no avail she shot him a last, pleading look as gravity started to pull at her guts, but he didn’t seem to notice, or to care, as his eyes kept their hard edge with a hint of—</p><p>She landed backwards on the soft palm of his other hand.</p><p>
  <em>-- cunning…</em>
</p><p>“Idiot.” She decidedly ignored the jostles of the titan’s mirth. “You’re really one kind of a jerk, aren’t you…” Given the most recent incident, it was more a statement than a question. “Now that you mention it, I guess ‘Rogue’ would be far more fitting, don’t you think? You can be quite the mischievous little imp at times.”</p><p>To her surprise, he didn’t use the occasion for another of his pranks, but only grinned warmly in a nod.</p><p>She smirked, then stood up and brushed off her worn attire before folding her arms.</p><p>“Well then… Rogue” She paused to savour the sound of the new name.</p><p> “… would you mind lending me a hand? There’s something I would need your help for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Truth be told, I was truly considering to call him Rex, if only for the fun of it. But I fear couldn't take him any serious then, and this story will turn more serious eventually ;)<br/>The next chapter might take a while as well, since it's a new one without draft. But the one after that is pretty far already :)</p><p>Also, in case you're still not fed up with artworks, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/yeraa/art/My-Dear-Eren-400410848">here</a> is another one that has been one of my favourites from the very beginning! In some ways, it also worked as inspiration to this chapter :)</p><p>Side faaaact: Green is the colour in the centre of our visible range, which is why we can differ best between different shades of green (better than shades of red or purple, for example). More than that, it has all times been a symbolic for life and hope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>